Lo mejor de mí
by cyphernoch
Summary: Había sido su primer todo y lo había dejado todo por el. Estaba sola, lejos de lo que había sido su vida. Quería volver a tener lo que había dejado antes de aquella relación. Para eso necesitaba encontrarse nuevamente a si misma, y Taichi la ayudaría en ese proceso.
1. ¿Abandonada a mi suerte?

Ya no aguantaba más. Lo había dado todo y ahora no tenía nada. Estaba en una ciudad lejos de su familia, sola, sin nada más que ella y su dolor. No cabía en su cabeza la imagen que hace un par de horas había visto. Ella había sido buena novia, había dejado su familia, su Odaiba, su trabajo, a sus amigos, todo por él. No entendía en que había fallado, si ella lo hubiera dejado en algún momento de lado entendería que quisiera llenar el vacío que ella dejaba con otra, pero no, nunca fue así. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso para sus caprichos. Le había dado los mejores años de su juventud, incluso él había sido el primer hombre en su vida. No sabía por qué, pero esto último le pesaba mucho en aquel momento.

No sabía a donde ir, ya eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y se encontraba acurrucada en una banca, sola, con frío. No quería verlo, como le diría que lo había visto besándose con otra. Quizás hace cuanto la engañaba. Ella llevaba casi tres años con él en Nueva York, lo acompañó en su sueño de ser cantante. Cuando él recién le planteo sus planes ella incluso le dio todos sus ahorros para comprar sus instrumentos y él así le pagaba. No importaba, ella algo haría, pero no volvería a ese departamento, no a vivir. Si volvía, sería a darle una buena patada en las bolas y a buscar sus cosas, solo a eso.

Agradecía al cielo que ese lugar fuera residencial, ya que de no ser así, probablemente la habrían asaltado o algo por el estilo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno cuando ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Quería utilizar esa noche para entender el porqué de todo, el porqué del quiebre de su relación, hacerse una idea de que haría de ahora en adelante, ya que se dio cuenta que estos últimos años vivía por y para él. Si bien trabajaba, ella estaba en esa ciudad por el trabajo de él y no tenía a nadie más en aquel país. Trabajaba como diseñadora independiente, por lo cual no tenía jefe ni compañeras de trabajo. Lo único que tenía claro era que, llegando el medio día iría al departamento a buscar sus cosas. A esa hora Yamato estaría en el estudio de grabación y no tendría que verle la cara al momento de ir a buscar sus cosas. Agradecía a Dios el tener pocas.

Ya cuando sus pies no dieron más se sentó a las faldas de un frondoso árbol en un parque periférico a la ciudad. Poco a poco se empezó a entumecer su cuerpo. Maldijo entre dientes sus problemas de presión baja. Ya que sabía que esta le estaba jugando en contra. No se podía el cuerpo y tenía un frio excesivo. Ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía que sería de ella luego de esa noche.

Despertó en una amplia cama. Tenía un aroma envolvente. El lugar le era totalmente desconocido. Había una música muy sutil en el ambiente y a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sentía miedo de estar ahí. Se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y empezó a llorar.

Justo en ese momento alguien se sentó al lado contrario de ella en la cama, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda al desconocido. Sintió latir fuerte su corazón y en ese mismo momento una mano acaricio su anaranjado cabello de una manera muy dulce. Tras este gesto solo escuchó:

"Al fin despertaste. ¿Estás bien?"

Sora comprendió que aquel hombre la había llevado a su casa. Debió haberla encontrado desmayada en aquella plaza. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Pero si sabía una sola cosa. Ese hombre probablemente le había salvado la vida.


	2. Me presento

"Si, estoy bien"

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular. Salieron por inercia de sus labios, al encontrarse en ese estado de angustia, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te imaginas como me tranquiliza el verte despierta ¿Quieres algo de comer? No soy un excelente cocinero, pero no me puedo morir de hambre. Si gustas mientras almorzamos me cuentas que te pasó. Son pasadas las 3 de la tarde. Hoy pedí el día administrativo en el trabajo, no te podía dejar sola"

Por algún motivo Sora sentía una sensación de alivio dentro de si. Sensación que le parecía extraña al estar en una cama desconocida, en un edificio desconocido y sabiendo que un chico que no conocía había hecho tanto por ella en tan solo unas horas.

Se secó las lágrimas y decidió darse la vuelta. En ese momento algo sintió dentro de sí, no sabía explicar lo que era. Estaba ante un chico completamente desconocido, al que jamás había visto. Este no debía tener más de 25 años. Llevaba una remera blanca y un buzo negro holgado. A Sora le causó cierta gracia y ternura su cabello, este era color castaño y bastante alborotado, lo cual le daba un aspecto de niño que Sora encontró ¿atractivo? No sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada, pero ante ese primer encuentro ella no supo que hacer. Solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego decirle "gracias".

"¿Gracias por qué? Estoy seguro de que tú en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo. Ven, vamos a comer algo que de verdad es tarde y yo tengo hambre." Dicho esto le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Sora y se levantó. Seguramente en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando Sora se estaba levantando este volvió a entrar en la habitación.

"Por cierto, hoy te quedas acá. ¡Ah! Tengo bastante ropa deportiva en el mueblo de enfrente. Toda está limpia. Puedes tomar lo que gustes mientras lavas la que traes puesta. En los cajones de abajo hay toallas, por si luego quieres tomarte una ducha".

En ese instante Sora recién prestó atención a su verdadero estado: Su blusa anaranjada estaba llena de polvo, sus jeans grises estaban con un poco de barro y estaba descalza. Sus calcetines eran los únicos que aún tenían un estado decente.

Se miró con cierta pena y se tocó el cabello, no quería ni imaginar como este estaba. Le dio pena pensar que en ese estado ese chico la había recostado en su cama limpia. Suspiró y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

¡Hey hey hey! Tranquila, no llores"

Dicho esto él corrió a abrazarla en un impulso innato por contenerla. Ella, sin embargo, solo atinó a aferrarse más a él y a llorar en su pecho. Se sentía fatal.

"Vamos, no estás sola" le dijo él mientras con un brazo la estrechaba y con el otro acariciaba su cabello. Ante estas palabras Sora no pudo más con su llanto y ya sabiendo que no lo controlaría solo le dijo: - "Si, si lo estoy".

"Vamos, estoy contigo. No sé qué es lo que te haya sucedido, pero no te voy a dejar a tu suerte, si te encontré es por algo. Echa fuera todo lo que tengas dentro ahora. Piensa que lo peor ya sucedió".

Desde la tarde del día anterior ese era el primer momento de tranquilidad que sentía. Algo dentro de sí le decía que él no mentía, que él de verdad iba a estar con ella. Que él no era como Yamato. Aún sin saber su nombre ella sabía que él la iba a ayudar.

Se separó unos centímetros de ella, la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo: "Solo te pido que me cuentes todo lo que te sucedió y qué te llevó a que yo te encontrara anoche en este estado. Vamos, toma lo que necesites y dúchate. Te esperaré en el comedor para almorzar". Acto seguido besó tiernamente su frente, acarició su cabello una vez más y salió lentamente de la habitación.

Sora agradecía a la vida que él la hubiera encontrado, no sabía cómo agradecer tanto, aún no sabía cuáles serían sus próximas acciones a realizar, pero sin duda, él la iba a ayudar.

Abrió el ropero del chico, tomó una polera blanca, un pantalón de buzo negro con franjas a tono y un poleron a juego. Notó el aroma de las prendas y rio para sí misma. Tomó una toalla color azul y se dirigió al baño.

Se desvistió y se sintió rara. Se sentía doblemente desnuda, más desprotegida de lo habitual. Reguló el agua en la ducha y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente tibia ingresó a ella.

Aún no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de todo cerraba sus ojos bajo el chorro de agua pidiendo a Dios que fuera una pesadilla y la despertara rápido de ella. Sabía que eso no iba a suceder, pero no encontraba respuesta ante lo que le había ocurrido. Ahí vino a su mente el chico moreno de cabellos alborotados. Quizás él era un ángel, o una aparición, era demasiado generoso para ser real. Pensó en él y se le erizó la piel, él provocaba en ella cierta sensación que recordó haber sentido cuando adolescente, pero que ya no recordaba cuando era que le sucedía. Culminó su ducha estando un poco más tranquila. Se vio en el espejo del baño y sentía ganas de llorar al solo verse. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y las horas que había llorado. Sabía que aún le quedaba por llorar, hasta que recordó las palabras del chico: "lo peor ya había pasado".

Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eso era cierto. Ya su, ahora ex novio, le había visto la cara quizás por cuanto tiempo, tiempo que ella tomaba como perdido dentro de su vida. Lo que sí, eso le daba igual a esta altura, lo cierto era que no se la vería más y se iría de su departamento, seguiría con su trabajo, con su carrera y velaría más por sí misma. Quizás esto era el inicio de algo nuevo, quizás este era el inicio de lo que ella realmente quería para su vida. Aún era joven y era lo suficientemente inteligente para salir de ese hoyo y reponerse de aquel engaño.

Se secó el cabello, se vistió y rio, le gustaba la ropa que llevaba, le recordó a cuando era niña y jugaba al futbol. Salió del baño, ordenó rápidamente la habitación y caminó hacía la cocina. Él estaba ahí, esperándola con una sonrisa y una mesa servida. En ese instante se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer y de cuándo fue la última vez que había comido con Yamato. Para sus adentros pensó "Que suerte debe tener la novia de este chico".

El extendió una silla para que ella se sentara. Trajo ambos platos de comida, y se sentó frente a ella.

"Hola, me presento. Me llamo Taichi Yagami. Un gustó haberte encontrado. Te ves muy linda. Espero te guste lo que preparé".

"Hola Taichi, soy Sora, Sora Takenouchi, el gusto es totalmente mío y… Ahora te contaré lo que me sucedió y como es que llegue aquí. Al parque donde me encontraste, digo".


	3. Entre miedos, entre él y yo

**Me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo. Espero les guste. Hay partes es cursiva que son los pensamientos de Sora. Hoy tuve clases todo el día y llevé el compu para arreglar partes del cap, quizás por eso me emocioné, porque las clases estaban re fomes jajaja. Ya, nos las entretengo con nada más. He aquí este nuevo cap :)**

* * *

Narra Sora

Tai me miraba con atención. Tenía la rara capacidad de comer mientras me escuchaba y se notaba que además comprendía lo que le contaba. Para mis adentros decía "Wow, un hombre que hace más de una cosa a la vez y todas las hace bien". Sin embargo, mientras más estaba con él, más me daba cuenta de lo inteligente y caballero que era. Por lo demás era muy atento, era un hombre demasiado único. Pero dejé de divagar y fui al grano.

-"Te contaré la historia completa. Trataré de no dejar detalles fuera y si quieres preguntarme algo solo hazlo. Responderte con sinceridad es lo mínimo que mereces luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí sin siquiera saber quién soy".

-"En la mitad de mi época universitaria conocí a quien hasta ayer era mi novio. Con unas compañeras fuimos a un bar pequeño, yo no acostumbro a salir, soy floja realmente en ese aspecto, pero ese día decidí ir porque una de ellas había aprobado todo ese semestre y ella siempre era de las que se llevaba materias al semestre siguiente, en fin, queríamos celebrar eso. Elegimos ir a ese bar porque estaría una banda ofreciendo un concierto tributo, nos llamó la atención que el lugar contara con música en vivo y por eso decidimos ir ahí esa noche. Él era el vocalista de la banda. Al final de su presentación se acercó a hablarme cuando fui a comprar un agua mineral a la barra. Se consiguió mi número telefónico con una de mis amigas y estuvo semanas insistiéndome en que saliéramos. Cuando acabé una de las semanas con más pruebas en mi Universidad acepté salir con él. Después de un mes juntándonos luego de mis clases me pidió que fuéramos novios y yo a pesar de que dudé mucho finalmente le dije que sí. Era mi primer novio. En realidad fue mi primer todo. Nunca le di cabida a chicos en mi vida hasta esa fecha. Mis estudios eran muy importantes y no me interesaba tener más de que preocuparme. Pasados unos meses me terminé enamorando de él. Un poco ingenua, la inexperiencia me jugó en contra. Quizás con cuantas me engañó en todo este tiempo. Siempre me decían que al ser músico, al ser bohemio, era mujeriego, no quería creer lo que me decían. Bueno, ya sabes, uno enamorada trata de tapar el sol completo con un solo dedo. Si hubiera hecho caso, no habría llegado a tu cama en esas condiciones" (dije esto último riendo, él también lo hizo).

-"Yamato nunca fue un chico atento, la verdad era alguien muy frio. Yo no fui su primera novia. Sí fui con la primera que había compartido vivienda, pero solo eso. Él siempre decía que era así debido a sus padres. Estos se separaron cuando él era un niño y desde entonces adoptó esa postura de chico frío porque no tuvo una figura diferente. A pesar de sus insistencias para que saliéramos, nunca fue detallista o algo por el estilo. Se limitaba a ser insistente".

Tai solo asentía y en algunas ocasiones hacía ciertas muecas. Se limitaba a mirarme directo a los ojos para luego ver su plato y seguir con su almuerzo. Continúe con mí historia.

-"Me encontraba en mi último año de universidad cuando a él una disquera le ofreció grabar un disco. Esto implicaba mucho: Que el pudiese ser reconocido como músico, que pudiera cobrar más por cada presentación, que su nombre sonara en las radios, etcétera. Sin embargo, había que hacer sacrificios para esto. Uno de ellos fue el tener que comprar todos los equipos necesarios y el tener que irnos de Japón a esta ciudad. Esperamos a que yo acabara la Universidad para a la semana siguiente marcharnos. Acá me he desempeñado como diseñadora independiente y bueno, mis ahorros de las prácticas y pasantías universitarias se fueron a la compra de los equipos de Yamato. Vivo acá por el trabajo de él, de no ser por su carrera como músico… Yo ahora estaría en Japón" (Tai me interrumpió)

-"Dices esto último con cierta melancolía ¿Extrañas mucho Japón? ¿De qué parte erass? También soy de Japon, me vine acá por trabajo, me trasladaron…"

-"Soy de Odaiba, nacida y criada ahí. Estudié en Tokyo eso sí" _No bastó más para que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par._

-"¡Mentiraaaa, yo también soy de Odaiba! Pero estudié en Nagoya y apenas me titulé me vine a Estados Unidos. Estudié Economía y administración pública. Mi hermana menor estudia en la Universidad de Tokyo actualmente. En lo personal extraño muchísimo Japón, me encantaría volver. Acá me he encontrado solo desde que llegué. No transfirieron a ninguno de mis amigos y siéndote sincero mi trabajo es soñado, en cuanto a salario y trato. No iba a decir que no a esta oferta. Lo que sí, cumpliendo el año puedo devolverme a Japon, me trasladarían nuevamente y en mi curriculum ya tendría el peso de esta compañía. ¡Oh! Disculpa, me emocioné contándote lo que he hecho. Continua Sora por favor"

-"¿Cuándo cumples el año acá? ¿Te vas a devolver a Japón? _" ¡Que! ¡Mentira que le pregunté eso! ¡Oh por Dios, no iba al caso, qué hice!_

\- "Dentro de 3 meses. Y si, probablemente vuelva. Acá no dejo nada ni tampoco a nadie. No he establecido lazos con mis compañeros de trabajo y como te dije, allá está mi vida en general. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, te dije algo que no debía?"

\- "No, no es eso, es que me entrometí mucho en tu vida de un solo golpe, no tenías que responderme lo último si no querías"

-"Oh, vamos Sora, estamos viviendo juntos y desde ahora seremos compañeros de departamento. No tienes adonde ir y la verdad me gustaría dejar de vivir solo. Además, sobra una habitación en el departamento. O sea, es la de invitados, pero es obvio que no viene a visitarme nadie si soy de tan lejos. Aparte encuentro genial vivir con alguien de mi ciudad, debemos tener muchas costumbres en común. Quédate tranquila Sora, no te haré daño". Dijo esto último tomando mi mano, para luego levantarse de la mesa y dejar su plato en el lavadero. No me había fijado que él ya había terminado de comer, en realidad no me había fijado en nada más que… En él.

Culminé mi plato, la verdad la comida había estado deliciosa. Ya era mucha perfección en un hombre, estaba casi segura de que él no era real. Terminé y saqué todo de la mesa. Él comenzó a lavar todo sin decir nada. Ese silencio me dio para pensar en muchas cosas durante poco tiempo. Okey, aceptaría la invitación de Taichi, porque de verdad no tenía adonde ir. Lo que sí, luego de tener este asunto en mi vida arreglado me surgió una duda. ¿Estaba yo realmente enamorada de Yamato? Al tener suplido el donde vivir me dí cuenta de que mi miedo de estar sola en Estados Unidos se había ido. Y comencé a pensar que el estar con Yamato se me había transformado en solo una costumbre. Comencé a recordar cuando nos fuimos de Japón y si, en aquel entonces me sentía plena con él, aún sentía esas mariposas en el estómago cuando me besaba de vez en cuando, pero ya hace tanto que no sentía algo realmente dentro de mí estando con él. Hace mucho que ya no existían situaciones de pareja ni mucho menos algo empalagoso. Él era Yamato y yo Sora. Ya hace más de un año que no éramos ni mi amor, ni mi tesoro ni nada por el estilo. Me volví a sentir triste, me estaba dando cuenta de que todo estaba tan frio hace tanto tiempo, quizás por eso Yamato empezó a buscar por fuera lo que no encontraba en casa. Lo que yo me estaba dando recién cuenta, él ya lo había notado hace mucho. Pensé en mi familia y en como estaría con ella hace tiempo si me hubiera dado cuenta de todo esto antes. Desde el edificio de Taichi la ciudad se veía genial. Estaba apoyada en la ventaja principal y la vista me provocaba cierta sensación de angustia y de paz muy rara de explicar. De pronto, una mano en mi hombro derecho me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Hey, vamos a caminar? Ya terminé de lavar y como te dije, hoy no tengo trabajo"

Mire el reloj, eran las 16:45. Yamato aún no regresaba al departamento, era aún buena hora para ir a recoger mis cosas.

-"¿Me puedes acompañar a buscar mis cosas? Disculpa que acepte tu invitación, pero realmente no tengo a donde ir"

-"Esperaba que aceptaras, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. En vez de caminar vamos directo a tu antiguo departamento entonces. ¿Tienes muchas cosas?

Me reí. Realmente tenía muy pocas. –"La verdad, es que no. Tengo un tercio de lo que tú tienes en ropa deportiva" Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, un tanto nervioso.

-"Ya, vamos. Llevaré las dos maletas que tengo. Si realmente tienes esa cantidad de ropa que dices, con ellas bastará" Aun sonrojado por mi comentario fue a su habitación y regresó con ambas maletas.

-"Vamos, mientras antes saques tus cosas, mejor"

Bajamos en el ascensor. Taichi vivía en el piso 15 y el edificio contaba con 22 pisos. Llegamos al estacionamiento y caminamos hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera. Luego abrió la puerta trasera para dejar las maletas y posteriormente abrió el lado del vehículo donde se encuentra el volante para ingresar. Se puso el cinturón, prendió la radio y salimos del estacionamiento.

-"¿No te molesta que ponga música?"

-"No, para nada. Todo lo contrario" Sonreí.

-"Perfecto. Ahora dime adonde debemos ir"

-"El departamento queda a cinco cuadras del parque central. Por la parte trasera"

-"Okey, cuando estemos cerca me avisas"

De momento, al parecer, ninguno tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Quizás porque para ambos todo era muy extraño, sin embargo, no incómodo. Agradecía que la ciudad fuera grande y que mi nuevo lugar de residencia quedara bastante apartado de mi antiguo departamento con Yamato. El tráfico estaba expedito, tardamos media hora aproximadamente en llegar.

-"Dobla por acá Tai" le dije". Él me quedó mirando extrañado, y se puso a reír.

-"¡Oye, no apartes la vista del frente! ¡Que! ¿Tengo algo en la cara que te hace reír? Si sé que mi aspecto es terrible, además visto como tú, pero no tienes porque reírte de mí" le dije divertida para luego pegarle levemente con mi mano en su hombro.

-"En casa me llamaban así. Jamás alguien acá me había llamado por Tai, hasta ahora" dijo sonriendo.

\- "¡Oh! Disculpa, no quería…"

\- "Por Dios no te disculpes por eso, llámame así, por favor"

\- "Okey, Tai… Oh, es el edificio de la esquina"

Habíamos llegado. Me dio un cierto dolor en el estómago, el cual se me hizo un tanto incómodo. No quería subir, no quería estar ahí en realidad. Tai estacionó fuera del edificio. Bajó, abrió mi puerta para que yo bajara y luego sacó las maletas de atrás.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe o prefieres ir sola?" Me dijo al cabo que cerró la puerta trasera de su auto.

-"La verdad, es que quiero ir sola. Siento que este es un capitulo que voy a cerrar. Si vas tú y si quiera conoces ese lugar, sentiré que igual en parte fuiste parte de ese capítulo, y no quiero que lo seas"

-"Comprendo. Te estaré esperando acá abajo". Acto seguido me paso sus maletas y besó mi frente. Luego abrió la puerta del piloto de su auto e ingreso.

Me di fuerzas para ingresar en el recibidor y luego saludé a los conserjes que estaban ahí. Esperé el ascensor y subí. Vivía en el piso 12. La puerta se abrió, entré. 1…2…3…4…5… Con cada número que aumentaba en el marcador, disminuían mis ganas de entrar al departamento. Sería la última vez, no habría más, ya no quedaba nada ahí, solo mis cosas… piso 12. La puerta se abrió. Caminé hacia donde estaba mi antiguo hogar. Miré detenidamente la puerta. Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo e ingresé junto con las maletas. Cerré la puerta, suspiré, apoyé mi frente en esta y sentí su voz.

-"Sora Llegaste… ¿Que significan esas maletas?

Okey, no contaba con que él estuviera ahí. Un discurso que no había ensayado estaba a punto de salir de mis labios. El destino me jugaba una mala pasada, pero que más daba, ya estábamos ahí.

* * *

 **Ok, recibo sugerencias sobre cómo quieren que realmente sea Yamato: Un puto, un maldito, un chico que sufrió mucho, que de verdad Sora no lo pescaba y por eso la engaño, que estaba enamorado de Tai (ok, eso acá no se puede, porque ellos no se conocen, pero espero Yaoi para Tri *o* jajaja xD) Recibo sugerencias en general. Cualquier cosa, háganmela saber. Responderé sus mensajitos uno por uno… Mil mega millones de gracias a quienes están leyendo :') Ah! Planeo seguir con partes narradas por ellos, quizás Yamato igual tenga una parte como la que hoy tuvo Sora (díganme si les tinca ^^) y Tai la tendrá sí o sí. Ya, me despido por hoy. Besitos y cariños a tod s 3**


	4. Sácame de aquí

**Ah! Las/los mal acostumbré con los 3 primeros capítulos ^^ porque subí todos los días uno. Lo que sí, no voy a dejar de subir ninguna semana, eso se los aseguro :) (En caso extremo por la universidad en enero, porque sí, tengo clases hasta fines de enero ahora :'( pero demás en ese caso, les subiría uno por semana) y eso! No les voy con más challa, acá el nuevo capi ;)**

Me di la vuelta y deje cada maleta a un costado mío. Él estada frente a mí, tenía un semblante un tanto ¿preocupado? ¿Habrá sido porque no llegué la noche anterior? ¿Habrá sido porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba mi teléfono, y probablemente me había llamado? Tras cada pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza sentía como una rabia subía por mi cuerpo. No podía ser más hipócrita. ¿Se hacía el preocupado por mí, cuando… Cuando le importé? ¿Si yo le importara realmente, aunque fuera algo, desde un principio no me habría engañado? Ya. Dejé de hacer preguntas en mi mente y decidí hablar.

-"Las maletas significan que me voy de acá. Eso" Caminé en dirección a nuestra habitación, ahí estaba mi ropa.

-"¿Qué te vas? Qué te ocurre Sora, si es una broma, es de bastante mal gusto" Decía a medida que caminaba tras de mí, hasta que me detuvo tomando una de mis muñecas de forma brusca.

-"Si, me voy ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que iba a pasar sin que yo me enterara de todo Yamato? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías realmente que iba a ser la pobre novia idiota que no se enteraba que la engañaban? ¿Hace cuánto que estas con otra? O mejor dicho ¿Hace cuánto que me engañas?

-"Sora yo… ¿¡De dónde sacas todo esto!? ¿Quién te dijo semejantes idioteces? ¡Cómo crees que te voy a engañar! Dijo esto último alzando el tono de su voz.

-"Yamato ¿Quién me iba a decir algo? Sabes perfectamente que acá no conozco a nadie. Yo los vi, ayer, de hecho tú te veías bastante sonriente, no sé porque ahora estas con esa cara de preocupación idiota que ni tú te la crees"

-"Sora yo…"

-"¡Vez!... Déjame pasar maldito mentiroso" Dicho esto avancé a la habitación, abrí ambas maletas y las dejé encima de la cama. Abrí el closet y comencé a sacar mi ropa. Yamato miraba desde la puerta la escena sin saber que decir, pero de igual forma, decidió hablar.

-"Sora hablemos las cosas ¿A dónde mierda te irás? No conoces a nadie, ni siquiera conoces la ciudad. Es demasiado lo que estás haciendo, sé que estas con la cabeza caliente, pero estas inventando un montón de cosas en tu cabeza que no son. Ayer me viste con una compañera de trabajo dentro del auto, si me viste de esa forma, es solo porque nos llevamos excelente, nada más. Ella es una chica que está ingresando recién en el mundo de la música veras, y yo…" Lo interrumpí, de verdad Yamato creía que yo era idiota.

-"Ah, mira tú, no sabía que uno se besaba con sus compañeras de trabajo ¿¡Qué manera es esa de ayudarla!? Mira, Te facilito las cosas con ella, tráela a vivir acá ahora, si quieres pueden hacer duetos acá mismo, en esta cama, y un montón de cosas más. Si ya los descubrí y ya no tenemos nada… Si es que alguna vez tuvimos algo, digo. Oye, en serio, no tienen necesidad de andarse escondiendo ¡Deja de inventar mentiras… Esto de verdad se acabó!" Dicho esto seguía arrojando ropa dentro de las maletas, esta vez con más fuerza.

-"Okey Sora ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues esta es…" Lo volví a interrumpir.

-"Me interesa super poco lo que me digas a estas alturas, aunque entiendo… Uy sí, me dirá ahora la verdad, para quedar como el hombre sincero, el sufrido, más encima con la conciencia limpia, tranquilo ¿no?" Le dije esto con un tono irónico y sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

-"No, no es eso Sora ¡Me hartaste! ¿Qué creías, que te iba a estar esperando siempre? Sora, eras una maldita trabajólica, viajamos acá por mi trabajo, y a la final eras tú la que siempre estaba fuera del departamento. Con suerte estabas el domingo acá y no hacías nada, ni siquiera planeabas un almuerzo para ambos, en qué clase de pareja te convertiste!"

-"¿Qué? ¿De verdad con eso estas justificando tu infidelidad?" Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a la cara. "Eres un, un…" No me contuve, comencé a llorar. –"Si yo no trabajaba nos íbamos a morir de hambre Yamato. Qué mierda es esa de mujer trabajólica! Si yo no trabajaba no había para nada, a ti se te ocurrió comprar un departamento en medio de la ciudad sin siquiera tener un contrato. No sé quién fue más idiota, si tu tomando decisiones de rock star o yo viniéndome acá contigo, con un hombre que nunca me podría dar un futuro" me interrumpió.

-"Ay por favor Sora, que materialista…" Esta vez yo lo interrumpí.

-"No es de materialista. Nunca imaginé estar trabajando tanto a esta edad ¿¡Y para qué!? ¡Para nada! Todo el dinero que gané durante la universidad hasta ahora fue para tus malditos equipos y este mandito departamento ¿Qué no es de materialista? Seguro no terminabas conmigo solo porque sabías que yo pagaba más de la mitad de este lugar, seguro estás hablando conmigo porque no sabes que harás de ahora en adelante. ¿Sabes que Yamato? Tú en ningún momento pensaste en mí, pues yo ahora no tengo porque pensar en ti. Desde ahora recién comenzaré a vivir la vida que quise para mí, para lo cual estudie" Terminé de guardar mi ropa, miré a mi alrededor por si debía echar algo más, sin embargo lo vi a él ahí apoyando su cabeza en la pared, con ambas manos empuñadas a cada lado, los flashback de nuestros primeros meses juntos venían a mi cabeza uno tras uno. No di más y me senté en la cama, apoye mis manos en mi cabeza y lloré, lloraba de rabia y si, de pena. No entendía como las cosas habían acabado así, como dos personas que en algún momento se amaron acababan discutiendo así. Yo lo amé, yo lo quise, yo aún tenía presenté lo que en algún momento me hizo sentir… -"Yama… ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así? Éramos una pareja, la culpa de que esto haya acabado así es de ambos. Asumo mis responsabilidades, pero tampoco creo que mereciera que me engañaras. La verdad… Hace… Tú y ella… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" Me costó articular la pregunta, de masoquista quería saber esa respuesta. Algo me decía que podía doler.

-"Eso no importa ahora Sora" Dijo en voz baja mirando al piso.

-"Respóndeme, es lo mínimo que merezco"

-"Hace casi un año"

Su respuesta fue seca. Sentí como si me hubieran enterrado un cuchillo por la espalda y de paso me lo hubieran empujado unas 3 veces. ¿Un año? ¿Era en serio? Ahora sí que pedía que todo fuera una pesadilla. Que dolor, que ganas de salir corriendo en ese momento a los brazos de mi mamá, de alguien que me retara por lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo, pero que a la vez fuera capaz de decirme que ya no importaba, que tenía mucha vida por delante para compensar todo el tiempo perdido con él. Ya no podía seguir ahí. No me importó mi aspecto, no me importaba nada. Solo quería salir de aquel lugar. Me paré, levanté las maletas y ahí quedé, a su lado frente a la puerta de la habitación. Nunca pensé que él rompería de esa forma mi corazón, que él me rompería a mí como mujer de esa forma. Me sentía tan poca cosa, tan nada.

-"Sora perdóname" Dijo en voz baja, con ella un tanto quebrada. No entendía porque lloraba. Porque sí, vi unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-"¿De qué te voy a perdonar? Hagamos que nunca nos conocimos, que estos años fueron solo una nebulosa en nuestras vidas. No quiero recordar esta relación, en donde a la final fui siempre tú segunda opción, donde te di todo y tú nunca me diste nada. No quiero sonar rencorosa, pero deja que procese todo esto. Deja que procese el hecho de que mi novio cada vez que no llegaba a casa estaba con otra. Tanto tiempo que perdí fuera de mi hogar. Tanto…" Me interrumpió.

-"Hey hey hey, Sora detente. Yo antes de llegar acá jamás te engañe. Antes de llegar acá estábamos bien ¡Acá cambiaste! Acá cambio todo… ¡No tienes por qué olvidar todo! Dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a mí. Tampoco sé que nos sucedió. Yo te amaba, yo me proyectaba junto a ti. Yo… Yo en algún momento pensé que contigo podría estar siempre, contigo pensé que podía romper el esquema que tenía gracias a mis padres. Sora, esto es mi culpa. La verdad con esto siento que perdí a la única mujer que me podría amar, no creo que May me ame y yo tampoco la amo, sé que buscaba en ella, se porque aún salgo con ella, pero de esa misma forma sé que no la voy a amar. No sé qué mierda hice, no sé qué mierda siento en realidad" Se pasó de forma brusca su mano por la cara, quitando las lágrimas que tenía es su rostro. -"Sora, suerte. Eres una mujer excelente. Si sigo en este camino sé que seré reconocido. En cuanto tenga te devolveré todo, disculpa todo esto…" Lo interrumpí.

-"Eres muy… Muy… No tienes cara Yamato, en serio. Que te vaya bien" Dicho esto tome ambas maletas y salí. Yamato golpeo la puerta y pegó un grito. Lo último que escuche fue un "padres de mierda" tras de mí. Salí del departamento, con un nudo en mi garganta, los ojos irritados y aún con la repercusión de las cuchilladas que sentí. Llegué donde estaba el ascensor, este abrió, ingresé y verme así en los espejos fue choqueante. Quien diría que era diseñadora con esa facha, demostraba fácilmente 5 años más con ese semblante. Llegué al primer piso, de igual forma no perdía mi cortesía y me despedí de los conserjes, quienes se despidieron de mí y se limitaron a mirar mis maletas. Salí del edificio y noté que él me vio por el espejo retrovisor de su vehículo. Bajé mi cabeza y no quería levantarla. En seguida él bajó del auto y lo primero que me dijo fue: "¿Qué fue lo qué pasó Sora, estaba preocupado?" Tomo mi barbilla para verme a los ojos y no bastó más para ponerme a llorar nuevamente.

-"Okey, sabía que esto podía pasar. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Ya no tienes nada más acá, así que prométeme que esta será la última vez que te tenga que ver así" Dicho esto me abrazó y yo lloraba aún más en su hombro. Aferraba mis manos a su espalda como si fuera este del único lugar que me pudiese agarrar. Sentía que la mano de él que rodeaba mi cintura me sostenía, mientras que con la otra, que acariciaba mi cabeza, intentaba transmitirme una sensación de paz que solo él podía darme en ese momento. Luego le explicaría porque lloraba tanto. Era solo de rabia. Un año me habían engañado y era lo único que me pesaba la verdad. Cuando logré articular palabras, lo único que le dije fue:

-"Tai, por favor sácame de aquí"

-"Obvio, vámonos" Secó las lágrimas que tenía bajo mis ojos con sus pulgares, luego tomó ambas maletas y mientras él las guardaba en la parte trasera del vehículo yo caminé hacía el lado del copiloto y subí. No quería estar más ahí, mientras estuviera en esa ciudad, me prometí no pisar ningún lugar cercano al edificio ni mucho menos, ingresar a este. Tai puso en marcha el auto, prendió la radio y tanto llanto en tan poco tiempo me mareo lo suficiente para hacerme dormir a los minutos de haber subido al auto. Cuando desperté estaba tapada con un pequeño chal, estaba sola en el auto. Me angustie ante la soledad y la poca luz que había. Miré a mí alrededor, Tai estaba fuera.

Salí del auto, sentí el viento frio en mi cara y lo único que atiné a decir fue: -"Tai, ¿Qué hacemos acá?"

 **Shan shan ¿A dónde llevó Tai a Sora? Pobrecita :( Yamato del mal, por weon le pasó :( Igual lo traté de dejar no tan mal, onda de verdad, aprecien el que haya intentado no dejarlo como un pobre desgraciado, igual quise reflejar que él lo paso mal con el abandonamiento de Sora. Se aceptan sugerencias, futuras peleas, críticas constructivas, besos, lo que sea adasadsa xd. Adoro que me manden mensajitos diciendo que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora en general. Estaré atentas a ellos. Un abrazo y muuuuchos cariños! ^^**


	5. Yo

Se dio la vuelta un tanto asustado. Lo debí haber tomado por sorpresa. Noté que en sus manos tenía una taza de café ¿De dónde rayos había sacado una taza con café de ese lugar? Me sonrió.

-"¡Despertaste! ¿Qué tal, te relajó un poco el haber dormido? Tienes mejor semblante, Sora. ¿Quieres un poco de café?" Dijo todo esto a medida que se acercaba a mí. Yo en tanto, recién me daba cuenta de donde estábamos, era un lugar precioso, no creía que eso fuera New York de hecho. Caminé fuera del auto y me dediqué a observar detenidamente el lugar. Era realmente precioso el panorama.

-"¿Tai, dónde estamos?...¿Tanto tiempo dormí que llegamos acá… A no sé dónde?" Esto último lo dije sonriendo, realmente me sorprendía estar ahí.

-"Sora, seguimos estando en Estados Unidos (rio) estamos en Rainbow Falls. Siempre que tengo un día libre vengo acá. Me parece un lugar maravilloso. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción el venir. Además, te quedaste dormida, asique aproveché de venir acá de forma directa. ¿Quieres un café? Dijo estando ya al lado mío. Yo lo miré.

-"¿De dónde sacas café acá Taichi por Dios?" Dije animada.

\- "Traje un termo, esto estaba planeado desde antes" Dijo mientras sacaba un termo de dentro del auto y me lo mostraba agitándolo un poco.

\- "¡Mentiraaaa! (me puse a reír) tú no dejas de sorprenderme ¿sabes?"

\- "Si, lo sé" Dijo riendo a medida que me entregaba una taza con café dentro. Estaba caliente, lo cual de apoco empezó a entibiar mis manos, haciendo que olvidara un poco el frio del lugar. Había sacado el chal al momento de salir del auto para cubrirme.

\- "Como descubriste este lugar Tai?

\- "Cuando llegué a New York busqué en internet los alrededores que había cerca de la ciudad y que no fueran ciudad (rio). Si bien Odaiba igual es una ciudad muy parecida a esta, allá estaba acostumbrado a salir en bicicleta los fines de semana, salíamos siempre con mi hermana a lugares como este cuando ambos teníamos tiempo. No quise perder la costumbre al mudarme, sobre todo ahora, que mi trabajo me mantiene dentro de oficinas gran parte del día. Pocas semanas después de llegar acá conocí este lugar. Obviamente llegue con mapa en mano y realmente me encantó. Me permite desconectarme totalmente de la ciudad y de paso me recuerda lo que hacía en casa cuando tenía tiempo libre" Ambos nos encontrábamos cerca de una especie de acantilado, uno al lado del otro.

-"Odaiba… Me da la impresión de que hace tanto, tanto tiempo que me fui de ahí. Como lo extraño…" Dije para luego dar un sorbo a mi taza.

-"Te entiendo perfectamente, me pasa lo mismo" Dio un sorbo a su café. "Espero esta salida exprés y sin aviso te haya gustado Sora" Dijo para terminar su café e ir a dejar la taza en el asiento del auto. Lo vi realizar la acción de principio a fin, cuando volvió a mi lado le dije, sonriendo:

-"Me encantó. De no haberte conocido jamás habría llegado a este lugar. Una vez más, gracias Tai"

-"De nada, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Igual tenía el miedo de que no te agradara y me golpearas o algo por el estilo" Dijo en tono burlón.

-"Estúpido Tai… Como se te ocurre" Comencé a reír, miré mi taza y me di cuenta de que ya no me quedaba nada dentro de ella, por lo cual caminé hacia el auto y la dejé junto a la de Tai. También dejé el chal, si bien tenía frio, me molestaba cargarlo. Regresé a donde estaba él. Estábamos ambos ahora en silencio, contemplando el lugar, el silencio no era molesto, pero me vi obligada a interrumpirlo por lo que tenía que decir:

-"Tai, en serio, no tengo manera ni forma de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí. Realmente creo que no cualquiera hubiera llevado a una extraña a su casa, que más que pateada por su novio parecía borracha tirada en la plaza (reí con cierta mueca de dolor ante esta frase), gracias por recibirme en tu departamento, gracias por todo. Pero yo no puedo abusar más de ti y de tu hospitalidad. Ya que están mis cosas dentro del auto, espero llegar a alguna hostal esta noche. Trabajo y tengo cierto dinero ahorrado, sé que no me puedo ir como si nada de Estados Unidos, planeo buscar algo, tengo mi taller acá y bueno…" Tai me interrumpió

-"Sora pensé que ya habíamos hablado esto. Te dije que tenía una habitación disponible y me da gusto tener a alguien con quien vivir. A parte, no parecías una borracha tirada en el parque, las chicas borrachas no visten precisamente como andabas tú. Sabía que no podía dejarte ahí y realmente cada momento que paso contigo me siento más seguro de que la decisión que hice de llevarte conmigo, fue la correcta" Dijo esto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-"Tai, yo…" Comenzó a correr el viento y él noto mí escalofrió e intentó sacarse su parca para entregármela, aún no sé cómo me fije en el detalle de que esta le quedaba grande y al momento en que intentó sacársela, como por inercia le dije e hice lo siguiente:

\- "No te la saques… Permiso" La tenía desabrochada, por lo cual rodear su abdomen con mis brazos por dentro de la chaqueta no me costó. Sentí de forma instantánea el calor que emitía su cuerpo, y su chaqueta por lo demás era bastante gruesa, por lo que el frio que sentía minutos antes se disipó de inmediato. Acomodé mi cabeza cerca de su pecho. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Acomodó la chaqueta de forma que esta me cubriera y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así por largo rato. Hasta que pasado un tiempo, ante la comodidad del momento no pude evitar articular la siguiente frase: -"Dime que este momento va a durar para siempre". Lo dije sin miedo, sin cuidar mis palabras, solo lo dije. A medida que pasaban los segundos y él no decía nada, sentí que la había cagado, hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello, y oí una leve risa.

-"De hecho, deberíamos habernos ido hace mucho, Sora. Creo que ambos perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero descuida, momentos como este habrán muchos, siempre y cuando tu permitas que sucedan"

En ese momento no sabía que decir, estaba atónita ante el momento que habíamos creado. Recién estaba comenzando a tomarle el peso a todo: Yo había recién terminado con mi novio, que independiente de todo, independiente de que con él en todos esos años nunca tuve una situación como esa, habíamos acabado recién, estaba con un extraño, un extraño que en tan poco me conocía más que mi ex en años, sentía tantas cosas, entre ellas, que esa no era yo… En realidad, hace años que yo había dejado de saber quién era.

-"Sora ¿vamos?" Dijo Tai bajando su mirada. "Es súper tarde" Riéndose.

-"Si, vamos" Dije mirándolo. Noté un calor subir por mi cara. Okey, estaba roja.

-"Te ves linda sonrojada… (Agachó su cara sonriendo) Vamos" Nos apartamos y cada quien caminó hasta su lugar en el vehículo.

Okey, no podía ocultar que él provocaba algo en mí. ¿Dónde quedó mi luto, donde quedó todo? Era increíble. Él y sus acciones lograron disipar mi tristeza, quizás no del todo, pero tanto que ni yo lo podía creer. De repente Tai empezó a hablar, ya había echado a andar el auto, me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos…

-"Hacete la idea de que tendrás un compañero bueno para comer, para reírse, para ver fútbol, si, también para trabajar… A veces. ¡Ah! Soy un poco desordenado y… No sé qué más decirte. Espero lo pasemos bien, contemos el uno con el otro y no sé, de verdad siento que esto nos servirá, a ambos"

-"No te preocupes Tai, no te intentaré violar, ni matar…Hmm, a lo más te robaré comida, porque también soy buenísima para comer" Ambos reímos. Todo el transcurso al departamento de Tai nos fuimos riendo, molestando, cantando… Ese chico era fantástico, ese chico estaba haciendo que me riera de mi misma, que cantara, que hiciera cosas que no hacía desde, desde que dejé de ser yo, por otro que no lo valoró.

-"Llegamos Sora" Dijo al momento que frenó el auto apropósito fuerte, haciendo que casi chocara con la guantera. Se puso a reír sumamente fuerte y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enojada salió rápido y cerró el auto desde fuera. Abrió el maletero y bajando las maletas me grito: -"¡Lo siento!" Aun riendo. Cerró la puerta de atrás y al fin sacó el seguro. Instantáneamente bajé y corrí hasta donde estaba él, quien ya casi había llegado al ascensor. Lo alcancé justo cuando este cerró y le pegue varias veces, a modo de juego cuando estábamos dentro. Ni cuenta nos dimos de cuando llegamos a su piso. Caminamos hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta, con un gesto me indicó que ingresara antes que él, para acto seguido decir:

-"Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, a tu nuevo hogar… Sora"

Ahí me di cuenta que la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de escribir un nuevo capítulo, quizás hasta, un nuevo libro. Sin Yamato, sin dolencias, sin mentiras. Donde la protagonista era yo y donde el centro de la historia sería reencontrarme. Por fin estar por y para mí en los Estados Unidos. Dejaría que la vida me sorprendiera, entendiendo que mi primera sorpresa, había sido Tai.

* * *

No es que las haya dejado varios días sin cap, lo que pasaba es que no me convencía como estaba y por eso me demoré un poquito más. Aparte… Llegó mi compu! *0* Así que actualicé mi otro fic, también Taiora jaja. Espero les haya gustado este cap, cualquier cosita o sugerencia, es bien recibida. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo :)


	6. Tai

**Tengo como 3 cap más escritos, pero no me convencen del todo. Ando con crisis de escritora porque tengo que leer 4 textos largos para la U y son todos para diferentes ramos! Cómo hacer para que no se me entremezclen! :'( Ya, no es su culpa mi triste vida universitaria (Pero igual, si alguna sabe de algún milagro para la memoria o tiene un consejito o simplemente comparte mi dolor, hágamelo saber) Sin más, aparte de aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece ni tampoco Taichi Yagami les dejo el siguiente cap :)**

* * *

Narra Tai

Sentía que todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo con Sora era parte de una película. Yo sabía que estaba pasando ella, sabía que acababa de terminar y que peor aún la habían engañado y ella había descubierto todo. Un montón de veces mi hermana Hikari me hizo ver películas románticas donde escenas como las que yo ahora estaba viviendo con Sora eran parte de la trama, siempre pensé que eran cosas trilladas, parte de guiones, cosas que en la vida nunca sucederían, sobre todo cuando has tenido mala suerte con las chicas, como había sido hasta la fecha mi caso. Hace casi dos años que había decidido no estar con ninguna mujer. La ultima me había engañado con un compañero de universidad, por eso entendía tan bien Sora. Yo había sentido la misma rabia que ella sentía en estos momentos, había llorado de la misma forma y sabía de primera fuente esa sensación de frustración al saber que habías perdido tanto tiempo con alguien que no lo valía. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Admito que fue choqueante encontrarla aquella noche, iba tan cansado del trabajo que creía que el sueño me estaba jugando una mala pasada hasta que me acerqué a ella y supe que no era una visión. No lo pensé dos veces y la llevé conmigo. Estaba fría, no tenía olor a alcohol, pero si tenía los ojos hinchados y su maquillaje corrido. Fue suficiente para saber que había llorado y mucho. Me causaba ternura verla. Al llegar a mi departamento la recosté en mi cama, esperando que recuperara un poco su temperatura corporal. La contemplé durante largo rato mientras estaba dormida y cuando ya su semblante se notaba mejor, decidí ir a dormir a la otra pieza, esperando hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Sentí una rara conexión con Sora, la cual se intensificó cuando me contó lo que su ex pareja le había hecho. Pero más allá de eso, admito que ella me hacía sentir algo raro dentro, yo no quería forzar nada, sin embargo todo entre nosotros se estaba dando demasiado rápido, sin dejar de ser, por sobre todo, natural.

Cuando la vi dormir, por segunda vez, luego de que fue a buscar sus cosas, supe que ella iba a ser alguien dentro de mi vida desde ese momento, yo la iba a ayudar, mi hermana fue fundamental en mi proceso de recuperación en mi última relación, cuando te engañan sientes que si esa persona no te valoró nadie lo hará, además Sora estaba sola en este país. Realmente no podía, y no quería, dejarla a su suerte.

Siendo sincero, por más chicas que había conocido en estos últimos dos años gracias al trabajo, mis viajes, mis visitas a otras empresas, luego de mi desilusión amorosa, jamás alguna llamo mi atención. Mi hermana para molestarme decía que me estaba volviendo gay, sin embargo, de verdad sentía que después de un largo proceso de sanación, no iba a estar de inmediato con alguien, no iba a poder.

No me surgían desconfianzas con Sora, por ello le dije que viviera con migo sin más. Sin embargo, me llenaba de miedos el saber que ella podía terminar provocando algo más en mí. Iba a tratar de mantenerla a ella en cierto punto, un tanto al margen, quería darle su espacio en estos momentos, eso hasta cuando me abrazó. Me invadía el miedo en ese momento, eso hasta cuando dijo -"Dime que este momento va a durar para siempre". Ahí supe que ella se sentía igual que yo.

No sé qué nos deparará esta experiencia. Solo sé que el no estar solo, aunque sean estos poco más de tres meses que me quedan acá, ya que sí, planeo devolverme a Japón, serán diferentes.

-"Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, a tu nuevo hogar… Sora"

-"A nuestro, esta no deja de ser tu casa, Tai" dijo mientras contemplaba el departamento, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bueno… A nuestro departamento. Llevaré tus maletas a tu habitación" Comencé a caminar, sentí sus pasos tras de mí.

-"¿Tai, te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿A prueba de confianza, ahora que vivimos juntos?"

-"Si, obvio" Dije esto dejando las maletas en la pieza, ya ambos estábamos en ella.

-"Realizas ejercicio ¿Cierto?"

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"

-"¿La verdad?" Comenzó a reír

-"Si" dije en tono bastante interrogativo al no entender el por qué de sus preguntas.

-"Tienes piernas fibrosas. Por no hablar de tu trasero. Okey ¿Dónde puedo guardar mis cosas? Recuerda que son poquitas" dijo caminando en dirección al closet y abriéndolo, se reía aun por su comentario.

-"Si, practico fútbol desde niño ¿Tu qué practicas? Dime cual es el secreto de esa cintura Sora" Le dije con tono irónico, mientras me apoyaba en la puerta y me cruzaba de brazos. Si iba a jugar así, no me quedaba más que seguirle el juego.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que contesto -"Tenis. Aunque cuando era niña jugaba fútbol. Me salí porque a mi madre no le gustaba" Decía esto mientras dejaba las maletas sobre la cama.

-"¿O sea que si no estamos de acuerdo con algo, podremos solucionarlo con un partido amistoso? Dije aun apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

-"Depende Taichi, depende…" Estaba riéndose, pero no quería subir la cabeza. Todas las acciones las realizaba mirando el piso. Caminé y me quedé a su lado –"¿De qué depende… Sora?"

-"¿Hmmm, de que equipo eres?" Dijo al fin mirándome a los ojos, algo desafiante

-"Del Osaka, desde siempre. Obvio Sora, si es el mejor club de todo Japón"

-"Aaah nonono, que mal Tai. El mejor equipo es y seguirá siendo el Sendai FC. Estas mal Tai, te me acabas de caer. Pero ya, me parece, cualquier cosa, la definiremos con un amistoso" Dijo estirando su mano.

-"Okey, me parece perfecto. El Osaka siempre le ha ganado al Sendai" Dije esto al cabo de estrechar su mano.

-"Oye, que haya ganado el año pasado no significa que sea siempre. Estúpido Tai…"

-"Estúpido… (Dije riendo) Okey perdedora, te dejo, estás en tu casa, esta habitación la puedes reordenar a tu antojo ¡Ah! Pero evita poner posters del Sendai ¿Ya? Dije esto a medida que salía de la habitación. Al salir lo único que sentí fue un zapato que me lanzó en la espalda. Al darme vuelta la vi muerta de la risa, tapando su boca con ambas manos

-"¡Tai disculpa!... ¡Discúlpame! No pensé que te iba a dar tan fuerte" me devolví y ella empezó a correr. Cuando ya se vio acorralada, se subió arriba de la cama -"No, ya Tai, lo siento, lo siento. Haré el almuerzo y la cena de mañana, pero no me hagas nada" Decía riéndose, la miré he hice lo mismo que ella, también me subí arriba de la cama y la tomé por las muñecas, se sorprendió.

-"Si el almuerzo o la cena de mañana no me gustan no te voy a lanzar un zapatazo, si no que…"

-"Si no qué Taichi?" Dijo desafiante con la cara llena de risa. Daba gusto verla de esa forma, ni aparente a como la había encontrado. Ambos nos quedamos viendo, yo aún tenía sus manos agarradas. Suspiré.

-"Nada Sora, que descanses. Éxito ordenando tu nueva pieza" Dije esto, besé su frente, me bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación. Ella provocaba algo muy sincero y genuino dentro de mí. Tenía miedo, yo no quería sentir nada más allá de una amistad con alguna chica, aparte no tenía ninguna amiga en los Estados Unidos. Saki había dejado un listado de inseguridades dentro de mí, incluso hacer amigas me costaba, ya hace tanto que no amaba que me daba miedo confundir amistad con amor o viceversa. Suena a ser un idiota, pero para ser sincero, estos últimos dos años sin una chica a mi lado, sí bien me tenía bastante solo, me tenía tranquilo. Y no sabía si quería sacrificar esa tranquilidad por alguien, no quería que me volvieran a herir. Y tampoco sabía si me quería arriesgar.

Sin embargo esa noche me dormí pensando en ella.

* * *

Si el cap no les gustó, tienen todo el derecho de matarme con críticas, yo también me odié con el pero ya me sentía mal sin subir. Perdónenme nuevamente. No olviden que las/los amo jajaja :(


	7. Mamá

Antes que todo, disculpen el no subir antes, igual creo que estuve como una semana no más sin subir, no pasé de eso. Pero a sido una semana horrible en la U, los trabajos me tienen chataaa! Tengo ganas de matar a la mitad de mis profesores. Y pensar que tengo clases hasta fines de enero :( Ya, no les cuento más sobre mi trágica vida universitaria xD. Espero el capi les guste. Agradecería como nunca un par de reviews, por ultimo con las cosas malas de mi fic xD. No, pero en serio, ando falta de cariño xDDD.

Nunca lo había puesto, pero por si alguna vez me quieren demandar xd. Digimon no me pertenece xD.

Sin más, les dejo el sgte cap :)

* * *

Narra Sora

Ya llevaba casi dos semanas viviendo con Tai. Hasta la fecha no habíamos tenido ningún problema de convivencia, la verdad es que durante la semana cada uno tenía una rutina bastante ajetreada, por lo cual, solo nos veíamos en la noche. Lo ideal para ambos era desayunar y cenar juntos, para no crear a futuro un ambiente tenso ante lo poco que compartiríamos de lunes a viernes. Al tener que estar a las 8 de la mañana Tai en el trabajo comencé a levantarme más temprano para desayunar con él. Me propuso irme a dejar al taller antes de irse a su trabajo. Yo acostumbraba a ir mucho más tarde a trabajar, una ventaja de ser tu tú propia jefa es que puedes ir a la hora que tú quieras a trabajar, de hecho si no quieres, no vas, pero claro, no es la idea. A la fecha tengo varios clientes y lo ideal es cumplirles a todos en la fecha dicha en un inicio, o antes, para que sigan destinándote trabajos a ti. Desde esa semana empecé a entrar a las 8 también al trabajo. Quien lo diría, yo que amaba levantarme tarde. Sin embargo me arrepentí por todo este tiempo que lo hice, el llegar más temprano hacía que durante toda la mañana avanzara más. Ya a las 5 de la tarde solía estar con mis pedidos diarios listos. A más tardar salía a las 5:30 de la tarde del lugar, para luego recorrer la ciudad, ir a comprar dulces para la cena e incluso me sorprendí cuando una tarde fui a un centro comercial en busca de ropa nueva para mí. Cuando entré en el probador y me vi en el espejo noté que los jeans que llevaba puestos los había traído de Japón. No sé si por falta de tiempo no había ido de compras antes, o por falta de dinero, o por falta de ganas… No lo sabía. Solo disfruté de todas mis primeras tardes libres. Me sentí una idiota, que mujer no salía de compras mínimo una vez al mes viviendo en esa ciudad.

En esas primeras dos semanas había ampliado bastante mi closet. Un cajón completo para ser exacta. No compraría más por ahora, pero no me iba a privar de ir al centro comercial si me sobraba tiempo o me faltaba alguna prenda para no sé qué ocasión.

En los breaks dentro de mi trabajo solía arreglar mi ropa nueva, me gustaba hacerle modificaciones, personalizarla a mi antojo. Me encantaba hacer eso porque odiaba ver a alguien con lo mismo que traía yo puesto en la calle. Esa costumbre la tenía desde niña. Cuando menor tenía poca ropa, no me gustaba salir de compras, pero me preocupaba de que la poca ropa que tuviera fuera lo suficientemente extraña, sin dejar de ser linda, como para que no la tuviera nadie más aparte de mí.

Comencé a dormir más y mejor. Tai no era de trasnochar durante la semana. De hecho me decía que si podía tomar siestas durante el día, las tomaría. Yo a más tardar me dormía a las 11:30 de la noche, leía antes de dormir ¡Ah! ¡Eso también! Fui a una librería el primer martes que pasé aquí por la tarde, ya que la noche anterior me di cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer después de cenar o antes de dormir y de la nada me surgieron unas ganas horribles de leer. Odie a Tai en ese momento, aparte de los libros de la universidad y de su trabajo no tenía nada más. Así que en mi lista de cosas que hacer ese martes estaba con mayúsculas "SORA COMPRATÉ LIBROS!" y compré tres: Una novela criminalística, un best seller que me recomendó la chica del mesón y una novela romántica, la infaltable.

Me sentí fatal con esto, pero de verdad que por más que hacía memoria, creo que el último libro que leí fue uno que me dieron durante mi práctica universitaria y ni siquiera era un libro que me gustara a mí, en ese caso de verdad que no me acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que leí un libro por placer. Y pensar que cuando niña vivía yendo a las ferias de libros que se hacían. Admito que me sentía mal de estar como si nada en el departamento de Tai. El primer día habíamos acordado que él se encargaría de los desayunos y yo de las cenas, esto en realidad porque a él le costaba menos levantarse que a mí y porque yo llegaba antes al departamento por las tardes. También porque podía pasar a comprar algo de camino al departamento o podía preparar algo y así sentirme un poco menos barsa por estar como si nada en ese departamento. La noche anterior le dije a Tai que quería ayudar con los gastos, si quiera pagando algo, como el agua o la luz. Se molestó por el tema y dijo que de verdad esperaba fuera la última vez que tocara ese tema. Casi discutimos porque le dije que era un machista. El me dijo que no era eso, si no que todo este tiempo él había pagado sin problemas las deudas y podía continuar pagando de la misma manera ahora que estaba yo.

Hoy ya era viernes, ninguno de los dos trabajaría al otro día. No teníamos grandes planes para ese fin de semana. La verdad, era raro, pero sentía que a lo largo de esa semana no había trabajado. Todos mis pedidos los hice tan a tiempo que no me estrese ningún día. Quería salir ese sábado, no sé si Tai tenía planes, tal vez dormiría todo el día, pero yo lo único que quería era salir, explorar un poco más esa ciudad, conocer cafeterías nuevas y tener que contarle a mi mamá cuando regresara a Japón, porque sí, entre mis planes estaba volver, quería ahorrar un poco para no llegar a casa con las manos vacías, además los pasajes y todo eso llevaba sus buenos ahorros, en fin, tendría que trabajar varios meses para suplir económicamente todo lo que esperaba, pero la verdad, sacando cuentas, sin tener que pagar nada en casa de Tai, era bastante lo que podía ahorrar en un par de meses.

El tiempo de sobra me había hecho pensar tanto. No le había dicho a mi mamá lo sucedido con Yama y la verdad no sabía cómo decírselo. Ella siempre me había dicho que él no le gustaba, a lo que yo siempre le respondía que eso era porque no se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo, si con suerte lo vio 5 veces… Me daba hasta risa imaginar el reto de mi madre, al igual que la reacción de mi mejor amiga, de mi papá, de todos en Japón en realidad. No podía negar que de igual forma pensaba en Yamato. Pero no había vuelta atrás, si bien el me pidió disculpas, no me pidió volver, ni siquiera que lo intentáramos de nuevo. Había que superarlo en todo aspecto y pensé que la mejor opción de hacerlo era recordando todos los buenos momentos a lo largo de nuestra relación y lo último que pasó, para encontrarle sentido a todos los años que estuvimos, pero por lo cual de igual forma debimos terminar. Mi luto era sumamente sutil, pero de igual forma, ahí estaba. No podía negar que ciertas cosas, canciones, situaciones, colores, hasta algunas prendas de ropa me hacían recordarlo.

-"Hola Sora, ¿Qué tal tu día?" Tai había llegado recién del trabajo.

-"Súper, ¿Y el tuyo Tai?"

-"Agotador, gracias a Dios ya es viernes. Dijo tirando su maletín y dejando el un perchero su chaquetón. "Algo huele genial acá ¿Cómo es que lees mi mente cada vez que llegó con mucha hambre Sora?

-"¿Será porque siempre tienes hambre Tai? Dije esto antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-"Oye, no me trates así. Takenouchi no tienes moral, de verdad te pasas" Me dijo riendo mientras destapaba las ollas que habían sobre la cocina.

-"Que desubicado Taichi. No te prepararé nada más y no comeré de aquí en adelante. Y verás cómo me vuelvo una anoréxica por tu culpa. Estúpido Tai…"

-"¡Oye no te enojes! No quiero anoréxicas acá. Estas perfecta así y si te pones mal no quiero sentirme culpable. Ya, no se habla más de este tema y seguiremos comiendo mucho como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Te ayudaré a poner la mesa, pero antes deja sacarme esta ropa de mierda" Dicho esto caminó a su habitación.

Solo para molestarlo puse la mesa en tanto el no estaba. Sabría que se sentiría inútil y me alegaría.

-"Ya empezaste Sora… De verdad quería ayudar" Dijo haciendo cara molesta.

-Anda a sentarte, llegaste recién de trabajar. Déjame a mí con todo esto, enserio" Le sonreí y me di vuelta, aun me faltaba para terminar.

-"¡Uui!" bufó. -"Okey…" Y se fue al sillón sin más. Me reí cuando hizo ese gesto.

-"No te burles Sora…"

-"Que no lo hago Tai"

Pasados 15 minutos, ya tenía todo listo en la mesa. Lo llamé y fue a los 5 minutos. Se había puesto un buzo, pantalón azul y remera blanca, estaba descalzo, según él, le encantaba andar así por la casa. Comenzamos a comer y ninguno hablaba. Tai estaba concentrado mirando la televisión, pero notaba que lo hacía de forma obligada.

-"¿Te gustó la comida?"

-"Me gusta mucho como cocinas" Dijo en seco y siguió mirando la tv.

-"¿De qué trata lo que estás viendo? Te veo muy concentrado" Dije tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-"No sé, algo interesante, seguro"

¡Yaa! Tai no contestaba así a menos que algo le molestara. Siempre que discutía con alguien por celular, le comenzaba a contestar así al rato.

-"¡¿Tai que mierda te pasa?! ¿Qué te hice?

-"No es que me hiciste, es que no me dejas hacer. Sora, no tienes porque hacerlo todo acá, me haces sentir inútil"

Bien, por fin me miró. -¿De verdad eso te molesta? "¡Tai no puedes ser tan infantil!"

-"Sora, no soy idiota. Sé que te sientes así porque estas acá sin pagar nada. ¿Pero sabes? Que pueda ayudarte con la cena, o poner la mesa me permite estar un poco más contigo, conversar más. Si quieres tenerme viendo televisión mientras haces todo tu sola, es casi lo mismo a que estar solo. Dijo sin siquiera titubear.

-"Tai yo solo quería…" Me interrumpió

-"¿Ayudar? No Sora, no quiero que te sientas así. De verdad que no"

Había perdido el apetito. Así que me levanté de la mesa, me puse un poleron y caminé en dirección a la puerta, quería salir, con o sin esa conversación tenía pensado hacerlo.

-"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo cuando volví de la pieza con un poleron puesto.

\- "A caminar". Dicho esto Salí del departamento.

Narra Tai

Aun estaba en la mesa sentado cuando Sora salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-"Ay Dios… Mujeres" Fui en busca de un poleron, me puse zapatillas y yo, a diferencia de Sora, si había acabado de comer. Saldría a buscarla.

Salí del departamento. Caminé al ascensor. "Piso 1" okey, se demoraría en subir y estaba un poco enojado así que bajé las escaleras, cuando llegué al piso 4, me la encontré.

-"¿Qué haces acá Tai?" Dijo molesta.

-"¿Salir a caminar contigo? Aparte, es tarde"

\- "No me iba a pasar nada" dijo a la defensiva.

\- "No me voy a ir. Aparte, también quiero caminar Sora"

\- "Nadie te ha echado"

-"¡Sora porque tan a la defensiva!" Le dije riéndome, me resultaba graciosa su actitud.

-"¡Porque me irrita que me conozcas tanto!" Dijo enojada.

-"Sora, era lógico porque actuabas así. Solo era eso" Dije caminando tranquilo tras de ella.

\- "¿Pero porque te molesta que actúe así?" dijo volteándose, estaba un par de peldaños abajo.

-"¿Es necesario volverte a decir que estaba aburrido de vivir solo y todo eso?"

-"No"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"¿Entonces qué Taichi?" Enojada.

\- "Sora, en fin. No discutamos ni nos enojemos. Si hacer todo eso te hace sentir cómoda, genial. Pero sería aún más genial poder compartir el poco tiempo que ambos tenemos libre"

-"Tai… "Comenzó a titubear.-"Disculpa. Y si, pienso lo mismo. Podríamos salir a caminar todas las tardes, como ahora. ¿No te parece?" Dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

-"Por mi está bien" le dije sonriendo. Comenzamos a bajar.

-"¿Tan bien me conoces que sabías que tomaría las escaleras?"

-"No, eso creo que no. Las tomé porque el ascensor estaba en el piso 1 y me dio flojera esperarlo pero ¿Por qué te viniste por las escaleras?"

-"Supongo que no me quería ver enojada en tantos espejos dentro del ascensor. Además, quería caminar, bajar las escaleras era parte de eso".

-"Comprendo…"

Estuvieron fuera por cerca de una hora. Tomaron un café mientras caminaban y se reían de la gente, los niños, como actuaban quienes iban apurados, etc. Sora tomo del brazo a Tai cuando comenzó a hacer frio. Se fueron así camino a casa. Para cuando llegaron ambos limpiaron la cocina y la mesa, todo había quedado encima.

-"¿Sora te parece si vemos algo? Mañana ninguno trabaja, asique podemos ver televisión hasta tarde. ¿Qué te gusta ver?" Dije a medida que hacía zapping en la televisión.

-"No sé, pon alguna película. Me iré a poner pijama por mientras" Sora fue a su habitación. Además llegó con dos frazadas y una almohada, para ella supuse.

-"No sé de qué trata esta película, pero está recién comenzando" Yo ya estaba pseudo acostado en el sillón.

-"Oye Tai ¿Donde me voy a sentar yo?"

-"Oh verdad. Discúlpame Sora" Dije riendo, "fue de despistado" me senté. Esperé que ella se sentara a un lado, me ofreció una frazada. Me tapé y ella se acomodó a mi lado, puso la almohada en mis piernas para luego apoyar ahí su cabeza.

Narra Sora

Siendo sincera, me recosté en las piernas de Tai porque tenía sueño. Yo sabía que no acabaría de ver la película. Tai no dijo nada, asique me quedé así.

-"¡No hagas eso Tai! Me quedaré dormida" Me comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-"Disculpa, es la costumbre"

\- "¿Costumbre? ¿Con quién?" Lo miré desde abajo para preguntarle.

\- "Mi hermana se recostaba así cuando veíamos televisión, desde pequeña tenía esa costumbre"

-"¿Eran muy unidos? Sueles recordarla mucho. Y asumo que la niña que está en todas las fotos que hay en tu habitación es ella no?" Ambos comenzamos a conversar sin cambiar de posición. Ambos de igual forma veíamos la película.

-"Si, demasiado. Desde pequeños. Nuestros padres trabajaban y nos acostumbramos a estar juntos. Hikari es muy importante para mí. Siempre nos hemos preocupado demasiado el uno por el otro. No hay día que no nos comuniquemos aunque sean 5 minutos. Si no fuera por ella, quizás ni estaría acá. Realmente esa pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, es todo para mi" Dijo esto aún acariciando mi cabello. Me encantaba cuando cualquier persona lo hacía, solo que me intensificaba más el sueño.

-"Que lindo, yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas. Me imagino que haber tenido uno o una habría sido fantástico"

\- "Conozco mucha gente que te habría envidiado"

\- "¿Tu no?"

-"La verdad, es que no. Tal vez me hubiera gustado haber sido el menor. Pero realmente le debo mucho a Kari, demasiado tal vez. Ojalá en algún momento la conozcas, le caerías genial. Le he hablado de ti, se alegró mucho al saber que ya no estaría tan solo. Pero me dijo que estaba celosa, que de igual forma me compartiría solo con mamá". Ambos reímos.

-"Dile que yo dije que descuide, que no tiene nada que temer ni perder, pero que igual te voy a cuidar porque eres mi amigo"

-"Okey, yo le diré".

Eso fue lo último que recordé, me quedé dormida. Juro que intenté no dormirme, pero estaba cansada y me había bajado un poco la fatiga, seguramente por no haber cenado.

Ya era de mañana. Había dormido bien, pero un tanto doblada y desperté con una mano dormida. Me di cuenta que Tai igual se había quedado dormido en el sillón y que la televisión estuvo toda la noche encendida. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de los respaldos del sillón, me dio risa verlo. Traté de levantarme sin despertarlo. Eran las 12:30, yo juraba que eran como las 9 am. Como dupla somos un par de desordenados, pero admito que me siento muy a gusto aquí. Estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno cuando lo oí.

-"¿Como dormiste?" Me dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos tras su cabeza. Ese "gesto" era bastante habitual en él. Estaba muy adormilado aún.

-"Bien, un tanto doblada pero bien. ¿Y tú?"

-"Dormí bien, pero las frazadas y tú me daban calor" Dijo mientras se servía un poco de agua.

-"Raro, yo siempre estoy helada" Dije mientras comenzaba a preparar huevos para desayunar.

\- "No lo estabas anoche, quería sacar la frazada, pero te tendría que haber movido mucho para quitármela. Aún tengo sueño. Habría seguido durmiendo de no tener hambre. De hecho, yo creo que comeré y me iré a dormir" Comenzó a ordenar la mesa.

Lo mire fijo –"Tai, te encargó tu cara. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste despierto?" le pregunte luego de ver lo achicado que se encontraban sus ojos.

\- "Yo creo que como hasta las… Seis? Recuerdo que estaba aclarando".

-"¿A qué hora me quedé dormida yo entonces?" Dije mirándolo divertida.

\- "Súper temprano, como a las 2 am"

Comimos y seguimos conversando de Tai y su familia. Culminamos el desayuno y Tai hizo lo que había dicho, se fue a dormir a su habitación. No sin antes hacerme una pregunta.

-"Sora, ¿Tu familia en Japón saben lo que te ocurrió? Digo, ¿Que ya no estás con Yamato, que vives conmigo, todo eso?"

-"No, no saben nada. De hecho casi no me he comunicado con ellos en este último tiempo".

-"Podrías decírselo a tus padres, por lo menos. Tenerlos al tanto de tu vida no te haría mal ni a ti ni a ellos" Dijo cuando dejó los últimos platos sobre la regadera.

-"No es tan fácil Tai. Yo no tenía una excelente relación con mi familia antes de venir" dije aún sentada en el comedor.

\- "No es eso Sora, no es menor lo que te ocurrió. Bueno, yo solo digo"

-"Lo dices porque tu familia debía de ser muy diferente a la mía"

-"Ninguna familia es igual a otra. Pero, yo solo decía" Se fue a su habitación.

Las cosas nunca se me dieron fáciles con mis padres. Ambos se habían divorciado cuando yo era niña y cada quien no tardó en hacer su vida, ambos centraron está en su respectivo trabajo. Me daba miedo decirle a mi mamá todo lo que me había pasado. De seguro me retaba y me trataba de estúpida. Mi padre, se las daría de interesado por todo lo que me pasó, siendo que con suerte sabía que estaba de novia. Quizás Tai tenía razón, pero qué, aparte me dirían que como vivía ahora con un extraño. Mi madre armaría el show telefónico de la vida, me retaría a más no poder siendo que sus retos no ayudarían en nada. En fin. Lavé la loza sucia, me perdí en mis pensamientos durante largo rato, para luego también irme a dormir. Las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa se disiparon. Sabía que tenía que contarles a mis padres, el deber de hija me lo pedía. Llamaría a papá y le contaría, luego a mi madre. Sabría que su sermón me dolería más, ella no sabía ser sutil con la única hija que había tenido.

¿Aló? ¿Mamá?

¿Sora? ¿Hija?

* * *

A que le van a sacar la cresta a larga distancia a Sora xd mis papas siempre lo hacen ahora que me fui a estudiar a otra región xD. Más encima me retan por cosas chicas, como a Sora no la van a retar por esto? xD. Subiré cap entre el viernes y el domingo, de eso no paso porque ya estoy trabajando en el sgte. Este lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero cambie com esas partes de "narra Tai" o "narra Sora" y por eso no lo subía xD. Por el retraso, espero cuenten los más de 17 mil caracteres xd. Mil gracias a quienes están leyendo. Un abrazo y que tengan linda semana. Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Estoy feliz de que ahora estés sin él

Antes que todo... FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero tengan hayan tenido un muy lindo día, en donde hayan compartido con quienes más quieren, hayan comido harto y rico obvio y espero el pascuero les haya traído lo que pidieron jaja :D Por acá este año las cosas anduvieron super gracias a Dios, a pesar de que no me suspendieron las clases entre navidad y año nuevo :(

No sé si me demoré mucho en subir capitulo, pero igual, siento si tardé mas de lo que solía hacer. Hoy he estado casi todo el día trabajando en el, porque este capitulo es bien relleno, pero relleno necesario. Así que eso lo explico desde ya xD.

Bueno, sin más les dejó este cap :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia sí. Esto a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a Toei, porque se pasea mis parejas, así que filo con todo. Disfruto de mi liberad de expresión aquí xD.**

* * *

-"Si mamá, soy yo Sora ¿Cómo has estado?" Comencé como lo haría con cualquier conversación.

-"Bien hija, con mucho trabajo, más de lo habitual. Hasta que te acordaste de que tenías madre" dijo esto último en tono burlón mientras reía. Esta no podía ser mi mamá, ella nunca se reía…

-"Si, las cosas han estado más difíciles que de costumbre acá, disculpa el no haberte llamado antes, pero he tenido la cabeza en cualquier parte, menos donde debería estar" Dije esto mientras me apoyaba en la pared.

-"Pucha hija, ánimo. Tu quisiste irte a los Estados Unidos ¿no?"

-"Si mamá, sí, yo me quise venir…" Dije desanimada.

-"¿Hija qué te sucede? ¿Cómo está tu trabajo? ¿A Yamato Como le ha ido?" Okey, el momento que no quería que llegara estaba por golpearme.

-"No sé mamá, me sucede un no sé qué, que me tiene mal. Me encantaría poder estar en Japón ¿sabes? Dije tratando de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

-Hija, ¿No has hablado con Yamato respecto a eso? Si vuelven, no creo que a él le fuera mal acá. Un buen cantante lo será en cualquier lugar, posibilidades de surgir acá no le faltaran" Le diría todo ahora solo porque no soportaba escuchar más el nombre de mi idiota ex novio.

-"Mamá rompí con Yama, ya no estamos juntos, pero sabes? Ni acá le ha ido bien en la música, bueno, le ha ido bien en otros aspectos, como con las putas, pero no con lo que debería que darle de comer" Ni yo podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, en mi interior estaba muerta de la risa. Como le decía todo eso a mi mamá, por Dios…

-"Hija, ¿Estás bien? Me dijo mi mamá extrañada.

-"¿La verdad mamá? Estoy mejor que nunca ahora que lo pienso. Mira, te pongo al día: En este último tiempo he tenido más clientes que en todo el tiempo que había estado acá. Me he comprado una cantidad de ropa mamá! Que me envidiarías! Zapatos, vestidos, jeans, hasta anillos. He podido salir a conocer la ciudad, ahora estoy viendo si me cambio a un taller más grande y estoy viviendo con un amigo que es un sol ¿Qué más puedo pedir mamá?" Cuando acabé de decir todo, noté mi voz un tanto agitada, pero también noté la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro y sí, me había contradicho con lo dicho en un principio.

-"¿Hija, Yamato te fue infiel, cierto?" Es increíble como una madre todo lo sabe. Ya me habían hablado de ese poder que con el que ellas gozan.

-"Si mamá y por favor te pido no me retes. De verdad, mi vida dio un vuelvo de más de 360 grados estando sola acá, pero no me puedo sentir mal, ya pasó" Dije tratando de anteponerme a cualquier cosa.

-"¿Por qué te voy a retar hija?"

-"¿Por tus "Yo te dije que él no era para ti" por ejemplo?

-"¿Saber amor? Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas dejado, o de que él se haya ido, no sé. Por fin estoy tranquila. Asumo que ahora estas por ti en ese país" Yo estaba estupefacta con la reacción de mi mamá. Sonaba tan tranquila…

-"La verdad, es que si. Espero nos veamos pronto mamá. Te echo de menos" Dije con la voz quebrada, quería abrazarla.

-"Hija… Yo también te extraño, ¡y muchísimo! Me encantaría que vieras como está la academia ahora. Que estuvieras acá. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Quién es ese amigo del que me acabas de hablar?"

-"Mamá… Bueno… Haber…" Quería contextualizarla bien, ya entendiera mal me retaría y todo se iba al traste - "Él me encontró la noche que me enteré que Yama estaba con otra. Entenderás que saber eso de golpe y porrazo estando sola acá, no sabiendo que hacer, no sé, me fui de casa y camine tanto mientras lloraba que me perdí. Este chico, Tai, me encontró y bueno, me ha sido de apoyo todo este tiempo. Eso en resumidas cuentas" Pensé lo que dije y encontré que había contextualizado bien con tan pocas palabras.

-"Oye hija, y este chico, Tai… ¿Es guapo? ¿Qué hace?" Dijo de lo más normal.

-"¡Ay mamá!" Dije sorprendida. ¿De verdad esa era mi mamá? Donde quedó su "Y si es un loco", "Si tiene algún problema mental", "Y si es adicto a algo", "¡Hija no lo conoces!" Donde quedaron todas esas frases… No podía creer toda esta conversación, era realmente extraña. Mejor me senté en el sillón. Debía asimilar que estaba hablando con mi mamá.

-"Sora te voy a ser sincera. No sé cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo a Yamato. Está bien, era guapo, era astuto y tenía talento en lo suyo. Pero esto tarde o temprano se veía venir. Hija fuiste bien ingenua, por no decir hasta idiota. Era fácil darse cuenta de que no se complementaban, que no buscaban lo mismo. Más encima te fuiste allá por él. Siempre supe que eras inteligente hija…

-"Mamá…" Okey, ya veía venir a la verdadera Señora Takenouchi.

-"Hija, no te estoy retando. Ya no tienes edad para recibir retos, eres una mujer y ya a estas alturas sabes que todo lo que hagas te repercutirá en lo que se vendrá. Espero aprendas de esto, menos mal que eres joven. Solo espero que si vuelves a estar con alguien, sea porque lo amas y no por la costumbre. Sora cuando tu vas, yo vengo de vuelta. No eres la única persona que no quería dejar a su pareja por el tiempo que había invertido en él. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, pero no olvides de llamarme. Recuerda que hasta que viviste acá, era yo quien pagaba el plan de tu celular" Sonaba tan cálida diciendo todo esto, me puse a llorar de felicidad en ese minuto. No un llanto eufórico, pero si un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir, expresando lo bien que me sentía no ocultándole nada a mi mamá.

-"Gracias mamá" Dije con la voz quebrada y riendo de forma sutil, no encontraba otras palabras para decirle en ese minuto.

-"De nada hija, sabes que voy a estar contigo de la forma que sea. Solo… Déjame estar contigo, no me prives de lo que te pase. Mas que mal eres mi única hija, y tú tampoco no tienes otra mamá. Aprovéchame mientras puedas ¿Ya? ¡Ah! Y mándame una foto de tu amigo, déjame darte mi opinión respecto a él"

-"¡Ayyy mamá! ¡No me molestes!" dije en tono de burla.

-"No te molesto. Pero dale las gracias de parte mía por ayudarte. Eso no lo hace cualquier hombre" Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-"Si lo sé mamá, Tai es grandioso"

-"Hmmmm… Ya quiero conocerlo" Okey, entendía que tenía muchas ganas de vacilarme.

-"¡Oh, Mamá él es de Odaiba! Vive acá por trabajo. Dije esperando quisiera saber más de mi compañero, una para no ocultarle más cosas y dos, para que se sintiera tranquila de la persona que vivía con su hija.

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su apellido hija? Dijo en tono de pregunta.

-"Yagami"

-"Yagami… ¿Tiene algún parentesco con una chica llamada Hikari?" Recordé que siempre mencionaba a su hermana, efectivamente se llamaba así. También solía llamarle Kari.

-¡Siii!¿Cómo lo sabes? Dije extrañada.

-"Es alumna mía en la academia. Es una joven muy dulce y aplicada. Vive en el mismo edificio que yo junto a sus padre. A algunos pisos de distancia. Avísame si algún día tienen algo más Sora, para darme el tiempo de conocer a sus padres antes" Dijo molestándome. Estaba anonadada. Hace años que no hablaba así con mi mamá.

-"¡Ay mamá ya basta! Tai es solo un muy buen amigo. Y me imagino que su hermana debe ser una buena muchacha. Tai habla muchiiiiisimo de ella" Dije enfatizando lo último.

-"¿Celosa de su hermana hija? Estas mal Sora" Dijo molestándome.

-"¡Mamá bastaaa! Córtala en serio me voy a enojar contigo"

-"Ya ya hija, tranquila, que no te molestaré más. Gracias por llamarme. Suponía que algo te había ocurrido. Tu padre igual me dijo que hace mucho no lo llamas. Ojalá lo llames pronto. Por favor, se que estas grande, pero eso no quita que dejes de ser mi hija. Llámame cualquier cosa. Yo igual te estaré llamando. Y si no me llamas, me tomarme el atrevimiento de pedir el número de Tai a Hikari ¿Okey? Cuídate hija. Te amo" Sus palabras me reconfortaban. Se había aprovechado, sin duda. Pero… de verdad que quería abrazarla.

-"Pobre de ti que hagas eso mamá" Dije haciéndome la enojada. -"Yo igual te amo, mamá. Me alegro de que te esté yendo tan bien en la academia. Avísale a papá que estoy bien. Si gustas lo pones al tanto de lo que me pasó. No quiero hablar más de Yama" Dije haciendo una mueca. Ya quería dar ese tema por saldado.

-"Bueno hija, hemos estado hablando más seguido por ti, ambos hemos estado preocupados, pero ninguno quería llamarte. Estábamos esperando a que tú lo hicieras. Gracias por hacerlo, comprendo que necesitabas un tiempo" Soltó esto de una forma tan tierna, ya me pondría a llorar de nuevo.

-"Sí. Cuídate mami y gracias por todo. Te amo" Dije a medida que secaba un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-"Yo igual, espero te siga yendo bien con tu taller hija. Sé que grandes cosas se vendrán de acá en adelante para ti hija, porque te has esforzado mucho. Estamos al habla. Saludos a Tai. Bye" Estaba feliz, estaba contenta. No sabía cómo había pasado todo eso. Pero esta conversación me había servido para agarrar más confianza en mí misma. Yo sabría qué cosas grandes se venían para mí. Ya no se hablaba más de Yamato. Ahora sí que no. Nunca más.

* * *

Fui al cuarto de Tai, estaba dormido. Quería contarle lo que había ocurrido con mi mamá. Lo contemple por un momento, hasta que me senté en el piso. Tomé entre mis dedos un mechón de su cabello y comencé a hablarle:

-Acabo de conversar con mi mamá. No puedo creer todo lo que nos dijimos. Fue tan acogedora, tan maternal con migo. Estaba feliz de saber que ya no estaba con Yamato y se ahorró los "te lo dije" por **_"Estoy feliz de que ahora estés sin él"_**. Te mandó saludos, y… Pucha, pensé se enojaría al saber que estoy viviendo contigo, pero no fue así. Además conoce a tu hermana y…

-"¿De dónde conoce a Kari? Dijo abriendo un solo ojo. Él muy pesado estaba despierto.

-"¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije?"

-"Em, ¿Sí? ¿Para qué me ibas a estar diciendo algo que no querías que escuchara? Que chistosa eres a veces Sora" Me dijo burlándose de mí.

-"Uy, estúpido Tai…" Dije parándome.

Me agarró fuerte de una muñeca y me jaló. Él ni se inmuto, lo que es yo, caí de espaldas en la cama. Por idiota le di un cabezazo en la mandíbula. Claramente le dolió más a él que a mí, pero no podía no preguntarle:

-"¿Te dolió?" Dije riéndome. Me acomodé al lado de él.

-"La verdad sí, pero aún estoy medio dormido. Cuéntame como te fue en la charla con tu mamá" Dijo acomodándose de lado para quedarnos de frente.

-"¿La verdad? Aun estoy atónita con la reacción de mi mamá. No me retó, era como hablar con una amiga. Me dijo que tanto ella como mi papá estaban preocupados por mí, pero que ninguno de los dos me quería llamar y que sabían que algo me había pasado. Increíble la intuición de mamá ¿no?"

-"Sí, espero que cuando sea padre pueda tener eso con mis hijos. Entiendo que tus padres estén preocupados, eres bastante mala hija Sora, como no los llamas más seguido" Dijo molestándome, pero algo me decía que eso era más en serio de lo que yo quería creer.

-"Tai no me molestes con eso"

-"No lo hago Sora. No eres mala hija, pero deberías hablar más con ellos, eso es todo. Me alegro de que tu mamá se haya comportado así contigo, sabía que eso era lo que sucedería" Ese comentario me molestó, por lo cual le dije:

-"¿Qué te crees Tai? tú no conoces a mi mamá.

-"No la conozco, pero dos dedos de frente Sora. Me pongo en el lugar de tu padre y bueno, si yo fuera tu padre las ganas de matar a Yamato no me habrían faltado. Como… Como, amigo tuyo me dan ganas de golpearlo. Tu madre solo fue empática y se puso en tu lugar".

-"¿Porque le querrías pegar a Yamato?" Me recosté. Y yo que no quería hablar más de él.

Tai se sentó: -"Porque como padre no quieres ver a tu hija, menos a tu única hija, que además no ves hace tanto, sufriendo por un idiota. Tu madre sabía esto, estaba feliz de que tú dejaras de ser una ciega, que desaprovecharas su talento y tu trabajo con un estúpido. Tu mamá es mejor de lo que crees" Dicho esto se levantó de forma abrupta. Estaba descalzo y camino fuera de la habitación. Me sentía enojada, Tai ni siquiera era mi amigo, era solo mi compañero de departamento. Quien se creía para dárselas de esa manera. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, me quedé recostada ahí. Apoyé ambas manos tras mi cabeza, seguía mirando el techo y seguía sintiéndome enojada.

Tai volvió con un vaso de agua en sus manos y se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta: "Vamos, que enojándote conmigo no solucionaras nada. Aparte Sora ve el lado bueno de las cosas: Tú mamá está feliz, tu papá está tranquilo, tu estas recuperándote a ti misma, es fácil darse cuenta de ello. Tienes la libertad de enojarte incluso con este tipo de cosas. Y vives con alguien que te soporta porque te quiere" Desvió su mirada a lo que tenía en las manos. -"¿Quieres un poco de agua? Estas un poco roja, y acá no hace calor que digamos, está el aire acondicionado encendido" Me dijo mientras me extendía el vaso.

-"¿Roja? ¿Yo? Háceme el favor" Me senté y estiré mi brazo esperando me acercara el vaso.

-"Sora párate, no seas floja" Dijo dando un sorbo al vaso sin dejar de mirarme.

-"¡Uuuuy!" Dije volviendo a acostarme y cayendo en forma pesada sobre la cama.

-Tai se sentó en el borde de la cama y me tendió el vaso. -"No sé como viví tanto tiempo solo. Es tan divertido hacerte y verte enojar Sora"

-"¿Asique me trajiste a vivir acá solo para desaburrirte Taichi?

-"Nop, te traje por muchas razones y las sabes bien" Dijo enarcando una ceja. "A todo esto, que genial que tu madre conozca a mi hermana, pensará que tu compañero de depa es igual a ella y tendrá una gran imagen mía, gracias a Kari. Como amo a mi hermanita por Dios…" Tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso.

-"Si, de hecho mencionó que te quería conocer. La muy pesada me molestó varias veces contigo"

Se atragantó con el agua -"¿Molestar? ¿Porque? Noté el sonrojo de Tai, leve pero notorio por su color de piel. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

-"¿Porque vivimos juntos?" Le dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-"Pero…"

-"Descuida, le dije que vivía con un amigo gay" Le dije como si nada.

-"Ah, genial, ahora aparte de amigo que se preocupa por ti, soy tu amigo gay. ¿No le dijiste que también hacía de modelo para tus trajes?"

-"Hey Tai, no te enojes. Le dije la verdad y eso igual me sorprendió, no se enojó por el hecho de estar viviendo con un, pucha, antes desconocido. Tai no te enojes" Le dije haciendo puchero, luego tomé el vaso que había dejado y tomé agua.

-"Que no me enojo"

-"Uy si, que si se enoja" Dije al momento que le desordenaba el cabello para después tirárselo

-"¡Mierda Sora! ¿Te hago yo lo mismo?" Dijo acercándose a mí riendo

-"No Tai, me voy a enojar" Mientras con mis manos hacia para que no se acercara

-"Uy, que miedo… Como nunca te enojas" Dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos

-"Okey, me las pagaras Yagami" Quería empujarlo, pero tomó mis muñecas y no me pude soltar de su agarré, estábamos en un forcejeo y yo aún tenía el vaso con agua en una de mis manos. Me enredé en un borde de la alfombra cayendo al piso y mojando mi cara y blusa. Tai cayó junto conmigo. Este alcanzó a afirmarse y así su peso no lo recibí yo. Me quedó sonriendo, luego se recargo al lado mío.

-"¿Le dijiste que volverías a Japón?"

-"No, ni he pensado en eso últimamente"

-"La empresa me ofreció el boleto de vuelta a Japón para dentro de 4 meses. Me dijeron que tratara de dejar todo acá listo para quien me reemplazará. Es raro, quiero irme pero no quiero. Aún así, le dije que si a mi jefe"

-Voltee para verlo ¿Había dicho que me quería cierto? Yo igual lo quería, pero aún no sabía cómo, era un cariño que no había sentido por nadie antes, lo noté cuando asumí que le tenía afecto, pero de pensarlo esto me provocaba algo raro en el estomago. Nunca sentí esa sensación por otro amigo, tampoco por mi ex, no sé, era raro…

-"O sea Tai, sé que tengo que ir, por mi familia, amigos… Pero quiero aprovechar este viaje para ver si amplio mi curriculum, si puedo hacer algo por mí y mi carrera"

Sonrió. –"No tengo duda de ello Sora, te irá bien, eres talentosa, además estudiaste. No tendría porque irte mal. Tienes todo en tus manos para seguir y surgir"

Le devolví la sonrisa. -"Gracias Tai y… Yo también te quiero" Volteo su rostro para quedarnos mirando a los ojos. El momento me tomó un tanto por sorpresa, pero no era incomodo. Suspire y cerré mis ojos. Sentí la cálida mano de Tai pasar por mi mejilla. Comenzó a deambular por esta, eran movimientos suaves. -"Aún tienes el rostro mojado" dijo. Abrí mis ojos con brusquedad.

-"Verdad". Me senté de forma rápida y él hizo lo mismo. Tomé un par de pañuelos de la mesita de noche de su habitación y me sequé. Estaba secando mi cara, por ello había hecho eso con su mano.

-"Tai disculpa por interrumpirte. Me iré a cambiar, de paso dormiré un poco"

-"No te preocupes. Yo iré a trotar ahora. Espero descanses e insisto me alegro mucho por lo de tu mamá"

-"Gracias" Dije para luego caminar hacia mi habitación. "Que te rinda el ejercicio" Dije para finalmente salir. Llegué a mi pieza y me apoyé contra la pared. Parece que me estaba gustando Tai. No era que fuera malo, pero él era mi ¿amigo? aparte no quería sufrir, probablemente no era su tipo de chica. Sentí cuando Tai salió. Me cambie la blusa mojada por mi pijama y me dormí. Me puse a leer un poco antes de cerrar mis ojos. La conversación con mamá me había relajado en demasía.

* * *

Ya llevaba más de media hora trotando y no se podía sacar la imagen de ellos dos recostados sobre la alfombra. No quería nada con esta chica que no fuera amistad. Por muy genial y multifacética que fuera. Aún no estaba preparado para algo, estaba bien solo a juicio suyo. Pero necesitaba conversarlo con alguien. Ella no pasaba inadvertida para él. Se sentó a tomar aire en una plaza que estaba de paso en su trayecto habitual de trote, sacó su celular y marco el numero que ya sabía de memoria.

Uno… Dos… Al tercer pitido se oyó una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

 **Ven? Si yo les dije que tenía mucho relleno. Pero me gustó la relación de intimidad y leseo que pude lograr entre Sora y su Mamá con la llamada.**

 **A quien habrá llamado Tai? Tai igual como que quedó bien jodido de su relación anterior. Quien mierda le sería infiel a Taichi Yagami... Quien señor!? D: xd**

 **Ahora si: Yama no aparecerá más! Lo vamos a dejar tranquilo. Planeo una aparición muy express de él, pero no les adelantaré más respecto a eso xd. Ah! Subí un oneshot Mimato ayer, por si les tinca leerla y ver a un Yamato mucho más nanai que él de este fic :B**

 **Odienme por no responder reviews, pero todo es culpa de mi cuenta. No me cargaban los mensajes :'( Traté de abrir mi usuario desde mi iPad y ahí me di cuenta que me traduce FF! *0* Fue como conocer un mundo nuevo. Lo que sí, traduciendo la tablet se pone haaarto lenta xD así que filo con mi mundo nuevo de FF en Español :( Hoy responderé todo :)**

 **Gracias a ti que has leído esto. Sería muy bonito que me dejaras algo diciendo que tal te parece mi historia. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, felicitaciones, hasta puteadas . xd. En fin, un comentario sería un lindo regalo de navidad 3**

 **Un gran abrazo y de nuevo... FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**

 _ **GraceTakenouchi**_


	9. Arriésgate

Antes que todo... FELIZ AÑO 2016! (Si, ya estamos a 5 de enero, pero de verdad que del año pasado que estoy metida en este cap xd. 10 HOJAS EN WORD! D: Y cuando me piden un informe con 2 me urjo toda xD) Espero este año sea mil veces mejor que el que se fue, suerte y éxito para ustedes :) Espero les guste este cap, en lo personal me gustó como me quedo :)

Han cachado que nunca me inspiro para los títulos? Tuve un ramo para aprender a poner titulares en la U, siento que no me sirvió de nada xD.

 **Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece, Taichi tampoco, Sora menos y pucha, Yamato ni aunque me lo regalaran me interesaría tenerlo xD. No, mentira, osea si, no sé. Ya, la wea es que Digimon aun no es mio :'(**

* * *

-"¿Hermano?"

-"¿Kari? ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien, un poco cansada y tú? Hace tiempo que no me hablábamos por teléfono. Extrañaba tu voz" Me dijo en forma tierna

-"Yo en general te extraño Kari" Dije sonando apenado. -"¿Como andas de ánimos? Necesito un poco de tu tiempo y de tu ayuda, también que me escuches un largo rato…" Kari me interrumpió

-"Siempre tendré tiempo y disposición para ti. ¿Qué sucede Tai?"

-"Kari, es sobre Sora"

-"¿Te gusta?" Me dijo riendo, sin titubear

-"¿La verdad? No lo sé"

-"Sabía que esto se venía hermano. Aparte, ya hace mucho que tenías que darte una oportunidad con alguien. Saki solo fue una idiota que te enseño a ser más precavido. Pero no por ella meterás a todas las mujeres en el mismo saco Tai" Terminó la frase sonando ofendida. Ella es mujer.

-"Hermana, no es eso. Tu eres mujer y pondría las manos al fuego por ti y porque jamás engañarías a tu novio. Solo que de verdad…"

-"Hermano, te entiendo, tienes miedo" Me volvió a interrumpir

Suspiré- "Kari, siento que no lo puedo hacer, no puedo estar con alguien. No seré capaz de entregar lo que esa persona merece"

-"¿Con esa persona, te refieres a Sora?"

-"No no no, en general, a quien esté con migo" Dije sonando nervioso

-"Taichi, a mi no me mientes. Tú hace mucho estas confundido con ella, y está bien, hace tiempo que ni siquiera querías compartir con chicas. Me alegro de que no hayas dejado sola a Sora y que hayas tenido que dejarla entrar en tu vida. Te cayó casi como un paracaídas, solo que yo creo, sinceramente, que no solo tú la salvaste a ella, si no que ella en estos momentos te está salvando a ti.

-"Kari…"

-"No hermano, ya no eres un niño. Y si asumes que estas con un trauma, pues genial, ya sabes que tienes que pedir ayuda. Pero sabes perfectamente que los seres humanos están destinados a enamorarse, a querer compartir su vida con alguien. Quizás ella sea el amor de tu vida y lo vas a perder solo por culpa de una cualquiera que hace tiempo no te supo valorar. No hagas lo mismo con Sora. Ya la pobre tuvo suficiente con su ex, y contigo igual Tai. Más que mal, ha tenido que tocar el corazón de un chico que no quería saber nada de ninguna mujer que no compartiera su misma sangre y sí, con eso me refiero a nuestra mamá y a mi"

-"Hikari tu no entiendes…"

-"Claro que entiendo Tai, no soy una nena y ya bastante te he comprendido todo este tiempo. Lloré contigo cuando correspondía, te animé cuando debí hacerlo, pero así mismo sé que ahora debo retarte, porque sé que si no lo hago muy probablemente en un par de años más te estarás lamentando con que estas solo, cuando tuviste al amor de tu vida viviendo ahí, contigo. Y sí, también puede que Sora no sea el amor de tu vida, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes" Dijo todo esto utilizando la mayor sutilidad posible, quería hacerme entrar en razón sin sonar agresiva. Aunque aun no terminaba…

-"Tai, te juro que si me entero de que hiciste sufrir a Sora no te voy a hablar más. Yo reconozco cuando una mujer es una cualquiera, una puta, una zorra. Pero también sé cuando en mi gremio, aún hay mujeres que valen la pena, que son dignas de aplaudir y de jugárselas por ellas. Tai, está bien, estuviste con una chica que te hizo sufrir, y mucho, por la cual lloraste, te cerraste, con la cual lamentablemente conociste la parte fea del amor y te hizo aprender a la mala. Pero hermano, ahora la vida quizás te está dando algo bueno, quizás la vida quiere algo bueno para tu corazón y te mandó un regalo que casi literalmente llegó a la puerta de tu casa… A vivir contigo. Sora es una chica trabajadora, inteligente, que abrió los ojos y dejó al canalla de su ex. Que no te dejé a ti por poco avispado hermano. Porque te lo doy firmado: Tú a ella igual le gustas. ¿Pero te digo algo? Ella está tan herida como tú, y también necesita volver a creer en el amor. Se tú quien la ayude, más que mal, parece que están correspondidos, los dos igual de brutos con sus ex parejas, igual de trabajadores, esforzados y orgullosos" Concluyó esto orgullosa de sus palabras. Ni ella daba crédito a estas. Aun que, aun le faltaba… ¿La llamé para que me aconsejara? Pues bueno, eso estaba haciendo.

-"¿Mi consejo hermano? Juégatela. Si las cosas salen mal con ella, bueno… Te arriesgaste y lo intentaste otra vez en el amor, pero si las cosas salen bien, tienes tanto que ganar… ¡Incluso, tenemos! Me encantaría tener una cuñada diseñadora de modas, aparte se me hace que es muy linda. ¿Me dijiste que era colorina cierto? ¡Y ganaría una buena cuñadamiga! Ya Tai, dame una cuñada pronto. Estás viejo, quiero sobrinos y…

-"Hey hey hey, para donde te estás yendo Hikari Yagami… Dije sorprendido.

Rió. -"Para un lado en donde entiendas que quiero lo mejor para ti. Tai, estoy lejos ¡Esto es muy frustrante!" Me dijo haciéndose la desesperada.

Creo que al fin llegó mi turno" Dije riendo. "Lo sé, sé que Sora es una excelente chica y todo eso, pero además está el hecho de que hace poco terminó con su novio y eso igual me causa inseguridad. Qué tal si él la vuelve a buscar…

-"Tai, la chica no es idiota, no va a volver con él, menos si está bien contigo"

-"¿Y si aún lo ama?"

-"¿Has hablado con ella sobre su ex? ¿Hace cuanto estaban mal? ¿Hace cuanto que no salían a cenar? ¿Que no intimaban? ¿Que no se acordaba de un aniversario?"

-"Más o menos… O sea, finalmente me dijo que estaba con él hace mucho por miedo a quedar sola acá y que hace muchísimo tiempo que estaban juntos por rutina"

"¿Vez? ¡Uuuuy Tai! Me enferma que seas tan cabeza hueca a veces hermano. ¿Dónde está ese Taichi Valiente? Hermano… ¡Casi no tienes nada que perder!"

-"¿Que me vuelvan a romper el corazón?

-"Hermano, a ella también se lo rompieron. No te va a hacer algo que no quiere que le hagan a ella, de nuevo"

-"Es increíble la sensación de miedo que tengo. Además ya no tengo una zona de confort, porque si quiero estar solo me hago daño, porque sé que siento algo más por Sora, pero si hago algo, siento que me volverán a hacer lo mismo"

-"Hermano, pucha. _**Arriésgate**_ por estar con ella. Aparte, si no le gustas y tu le dices lo que sientes, se va a terminar yendo de tu departamento y eso sería todo" Dijo riendo

-"Kari, no es muy alentador eso"

-"Ya, pero ya te he dicho de todo para convencerte de que te la juegues por ella y no entiendes. Tai, me estoy enojando contigo. ¿Sabes? Te amo, demasiado, y por esa razón te voy a decir las cosas por última vez y sin rodeos ni besitos. Lo único que estás haciendo ahora, es comportarte como un pendejo hermano. Tienes a una chica hermosa e inteligente viviendo contigo, que gusta de ti y tú gustas de ella. La diferencia es que a ella le fueron infiel hace poco, evítale todo el proceso que tú por años cargaste. Si la quieres no querrás que pase el mismo duelo que pasaste tú luego de terminar con Saki. Se tú quien la haga creer en el amor de nuevo. Dile lo hermosa que es, que no hay otra mujer como ella. ¿Tú te has puesto a pensar en cómo quedó la autoestima de esa chica? Tai, no seas idiota, ni pendejo ni terco. Te amo, y porque te amo, te digo todo esto. Hiciste bien en llamarme hermano" Dijo riendo.

-"Si, fue peor que haber llamado a mamá"

-"No, Mamá no sabe tanto como yo. Aparte, soy como tu mejor amiga Tai"

-"Lo sé, de todos modos te agradezco tu tiempo"

-"Y… ¿Harás algo?"

-"Probablemente"

-"¿Como que probablemente Taichi? Dijo subiendo considerablemente el tono de su voz.

-"La quiero, haré más para saber si realmente siente algo por mí"

-"Eso es fácil Tai, si ya gusta de ti, sólo has cosas que sepas que a ella le agradan, esto para terminar de conquistarla. Si le gustan las flores, cómprale flores, si le gusta ver películas, llévala al cine, si le gusta ver fútbol, regálale una camiseta. Somos más simples de lo que ustedes piensan"

-"Eso es mentira, por eso siempre se dice que nadie las entiende"

-"Ve y sigue mi consejo Tai"

-"Okey, lo haré. Te lo prometo. Y hermana, te voy a cortar, la llamada larga distancia me va a salir más cara que invitar a Sora todo el mes al cine"

-"Uy si, su Sora, ahora en todo está ella, hasta en sus ejemplos" Dijo con tonito burlón

-"Que si me sigues molestando no hago nada ¿eh?"

-"En ese caso, el único que sale perdiendo, eres tú"

-"¿Y no que tu ganabas una cuñadamiga?"

-"Ay, verdad. Ya, invítala al cine y mándale muchos besitos a ella, que desde ya la apruebo y la quiero" Dijo riendo

-"Okey, que como le digo eso me trata de loco"

-"Adiós Tai, y cualquier avance, pregunta, consulta, LO QUE SEA HÁZMELO SABER" enfatizó en lo último -"No quiero embarradas por cosas tontas. Que conociéndole, si come un poco de más le dirás que está gorda y que más encima gorda se ve linda"

-"Creo que ya le he dicho algo así" Dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-"Uy, Taichi Yagami, tu no cambiarás. El día que seas padre de una niña al fin entenderás a tratar a una chica"

-"Ya, si ya sé que cualquier cosa te la tengo que consultar. Te adoro hermana"

-"Yo igual a ti hermano, cuídate, y cuida a Sora. Ya la siento como una amiga"

-"Okeeey. Pesada. Solo me agobiarás más así. Ni la distancia puede contigo. Te amo. Cuídate y dale mis saludos a papá y mamá"

-"Estamos al habla… ¿Mucho más al habla okey? Te amo Tai, éxito hermano. Chau"

-"Bye"

Tenía mucho en que pensar, realmente quería algo que me indicara que hacer, si de verdad comenzar a mover mis cartas y ver las probabilidades que efectivamente tenía para con mi colorina compañera de departamento. Kari tenía mucha razón en todo: Sora si se veía una excelente chica, si era inteligente, sabía que ella no jugaría con nadie ni menos le haría algo que a otro le doliera, como era el caso de romperme el corazón ¿No? Pero si, tantearía terreno antes, y esperaría que algo me dijera "Ve por ella Tai, tienes oportunidad"

Caminé de vuelta al departamento. No era que no quisiera seguir con el trote. Pero el caminar me haría demorar más en llegar y tenía mucho que pensar y procesar. Quería tener mi tiempo a solas y que mejor que caminar para pensar y pedirle ayuda a mi yo interno, que era bien tonto de repente, pero en este momento iba a confiar un poco en él y a asumir que había crecido y me diría que hacer, y este que hacer sería el indicado.

* * *

 **En el departamento. Narra Sora**

Dormí un rato. Menos mal lo poco que dormí, dormí bien. Recuerdo que antes de quedarme dormida me estaba doliendo la cabeza por la lectura forzada que estaba teniendo. Ahora me sentía mejor, recordé que tenían que enviarme unas boletas y un par de facturas por unas telas y unos trajes. Además quería realizar un par de cotizaciones por lo que encendí mi laptop, puse un poco de música, revisé mi perfil de facebook pero lo cerré de inmediato, me daba lata ver los perfiles de mis amigos, si aún les podía llamar así, que aún vivían en Japón. Jamás ninguno me preguntó que fue de mi vida. En fin, los tenía para rellenar con números la sección que en Facebook dice "amigos" pensé en lo general que sonaba esa palabra hoy en día… Okey, dejaría de pensar en eso. Luego me puse a revisar las fotos de las telas, de los trajes, comencé a hacer carpetas para tener todo ordenado y cuando ya tenía esto listo decidí ingresar a mi correo. Acá me detuve a ver mi bandeja de entrada: Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, más trabajo, groupon y un correo de Yamato. Me dio cierto dolor de estomago ver su nombre ahí. Por un segundo quise borrar el correo, pero no lo hice y me armé de valor para leer lo que contenía aquel mail. Era una especie de carta. Mi estomago tuvo un leve retorcijón cuando la abrí. Mi mente divagó un momento entre sí leer su contenido o no. Finalmente pensé: Si se dio el tiempo de escribir todo esto… Mínimo leámoslo. Creí que sería demasiado descortés no leerlo, aparte para que andaba con cosas, fue mi novio tanto tiempo, encontraba inconsecuente querer tapar el sol con un dedo, ya no sentía nada por él, era como leer un correo de cualquier persona ¿No? Así que si, lo comencé a leer.

 _Hola Sora_

 _Antes que todo espero estés bien, con trabajo, salud y mejor acá en Estados Unidos. Sé que no te has ido porque te he visto cerca de tu taller un par de veces, sabes que igual transito por ahí, pero no te preocupes, no te molestaré si quiera saludandote_ ("Uy si, que considerado" dije ironica para mí misma) _Por lo menos te notas bien, y eso me alegra. No creas que si te pasara algo malo me sentiría bien, con todo el daño que te causé ya me fue suficiente_ (Que onda Yamato, es un invecil" Seguía regañando sola frente al computador) _y además te he visto con un chico, creo que es el mismo que andaba contigo el día que fuiste a buscar las cosas a nuestro departamento, no sé quien sea, pero se ve buena gente. (¿Quien mierda se creía él ahora para andar juzgando a la gente? Aparte sí, Tai era bueno, cosa que él jamás entendería)_

 _Te preguntarás el motivo de este correo. Puede que sea una forma cobarde de llegar a ti, ojalá, lo leas y no lo borres antes de siquiera abrirlo. Ante esto, espero me respondas aunque sea con un emoji, cosa de saber que lo leíste. Si no recibo nada, asumiré que estas palabras nunca fueron leídas por ti. En fin Sora, sin más rodeos, te escribo esto para decirte que de verdad espero no me odies. Para decirte también que no voy a molestarte más, que espero tu padre no me mate y que si algo te pasa acá en Estados Unidos igual puedes contar conmigo. Me acabo de enterar que seré papá, y el hecho me ha tenido pensando en varias cosas. Entre esas que no me gustaría que le hicieran a mi hija lo que te hice yo (_ Okey, Yamato se volvio loco. Pobre bebe, con esos padres…"murmuré)

 _Sin más, decirte que te aprecio mucho y que gracias por tu apoyo en este tiempo. Te deseo mucho éxito en tu trabajo. Espero este correo no haya sido demasiado inoportuno o poco atinado. Incluso puede ser que por costumbre te haya querido contar todo esto. Espero no te moleste más de lo que ya estás conmigo._

 _Te mando un abrazo. Espero tus papas igual estén bien (¿Okey? Esto ya es el colmo. ¡Si con suerte los vio como dos veces! Grité frente a la pantalla) Cuídate._

 _Yamato._

Me levanté del escritorio y fui a la cocina. Quería un vaso de agua fría. Okey, siendo sincera, recibir este correo de tu ex novio debería provocarte algo, ¿Cierto? Sobre todo si en el te dice que será papá. Me causó gracia, eso puedo decir que me provocó. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos con suerte nos acostamos un par de veces. Ni aun que hubiera sido la mujer más fértil del mundo hubiera quedado embarazada de él.

Pensar esto último me dio pena, no por el hecho de que hubiéramos hecho pocas veces el amor, si no porque comencé a pensar que realmente era poco atractiva. Se supone que los hombres cuando te ven linda, apuesta, quieren tenerte en la cama día y noche. Pero la verdad, a Yamato nunca le importó eso, o por lo visto, a mí nunca me quiso tener en su cama, ni de noche ni de día.

Me vi en el espejo grande que tenía en el closet. Ahora estaba un poco más subida de peso que cuando estaba con él, viviendo con Tai comía mucho más, porque con Tai compartía y esos momentos casi siempre los compartíamos con comida. Hasta ahora no me había fijado en lo grande que estaba mi trasero y lo anchas que se veían mis caderas. Consideraría comer ensaladas o cereales en vez de papas fritas cuando viéramos televisión con Tai. Qué triste saber que eres tan poco atractiva que a tu novio no le daban ni ganas de tocarte.

Volví a mi habitación, vi el computador aún encendido, envié los correos que debía enviar y entre esos respondí el de Yamato, había puesto que si no recibía nada de vuelta asumiría que no había leído nada de ahí.

 _Yamato_

 _Te mando esto solo para que asumas que leí tu correo. Espero tengas el dinero suficiente para darle una vida mejor de la que llevábamos a tu hijo o hija._

 _También, me alegró saber que estas con una mujer que te es atractiva, porque por lo visto, han compartido mucho tiempo en la cama como para ya esperar un bebe._

 _Si algo de estima aun me tienes, no me respondas este correo. No quiero saber nada de ti desde que terminamos._

 _Cuídate y éxito con tu familia._

Acto seguido apague la laptop. Harto desubicado Yamato. Aun que comencé a pensar en que no debía estar muy bien, creo que yo en su lugar, de verme con la soga al cuello le habría escrito un correo así a mi ex pareja. No sé, no dejaba de sentirme mal conmigo, así que no tenía porque andar pensando en lo mal que se podría sentir él.

Fui por otro vaso más de agua a la cocina. De vuelta me detuve en un espejo que estaba en la sala, era pequeño, del tamaño de un cuadro y nunca había tenido un rol más que ese, decorar, porque ni siquiera lo usábamos como espejo. Hasta ahora. Frente a él me veía y no sabía cómo sentirme. Gracias a la cantidad de deporte que hice desde niña nunca fui gorda, por lo cual nunca me preocupé de cuanto comía, si no que de hacer deporte. Ahora a pesar de que caminaba bastante, debía de asumir que mi metabolismo no era el mismo, más que mal, hace rato que ya había dejado de ser una niña.

Sonó la puerta. Realmente cada segundo frente a ese espejo me hacía sentir más mal que el anterior. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni pesqué a quien provocó el golpe en la entrada. Estaba con pijama, este era ancho, menos mal. De ser ajustado ahora asumo me sentiría peor, tengo la nada de busto y un exceso de caderas. Gracias a Dios mi vientre no ha engordado. Que terrible estar así, realmente no culpo a Yamato. Voy a empezar a cambiar mi alimentación. Lo peor, es que no es mala, solo que cuando se me antoja algo, no me lo privo. Ni que fuera todos los días, pero bueno, todo por ser una mujer con un cuerpo decente. Decía en mente a medida que subía mi polera y dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen. El short de pijama no ayudaba mucho, más que todo se encargaba de cubrir mi gran trasero y dejar a la vista mis enormes y gordas piernas. Que fácil era vivir con un hombre si andaba en esta facha, ni por tratar de conquistar a Tai con este cuerpo, con esta pinta… ¡Tai! había llegado. Este pensamiento vino de golpe. Bajé mi polera y lo iría a ver. Me voltie en esa dirección, pero el ya me estaba mirando, con muchísima extrañeza. Más encima venía de hacer deporte, soy un asco.

-"¿Sora? Llegué hace varios minutos y desde que llegué ni siquiera me has ido a saludar, no es que este sentido por eso, pero siempre vas a saludarme. Aparte, llevo minutos tratando de entender que mierda haces tanto con tu cuerpo y con tu ropa frente a ese espejo. ¿Estás bien?" Estaba apoyado en la pared, yo entre tanto y tanto pensar ni me fije de que él llevaba tiempo ahí, mirándome. Me sentí avergonzada por eso y sentí como se me nubló la vista. Mierda. Iba a comenzar a llorar.

-"No hago nada, Tai" Mi voz salió quebrada. Me odie en ese minuto.

-"¿Sora que te pasa? ¿Algo te ocurrió" Dijo dando un paso para ya no darse apoyo con la pared. Yo solo miré hacia un lado, para al instante volver mi vista a él.

-"No Tai, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Que tal tu trote? Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara normal.

-"Sora dime qué te pasó" Dijo firme

-"Nada"

-"Dime"

-"¿Porque me lo haces mas difícil Tai? ¿No vez que me siento pésimo conmigo? No quiero sentirme peor si acabo discutiendo por esto contigo" Mi voz se terminó de quebrar. Todos mis esfuerzos se fueron a la mierda.

Su mirada denotaba preocupación, y que no entendía nada. Filo, era mi amigo, vivía conmigo, daba igual hacerle a él esa pregunta.

-"Tai… ¿Me encuentras atractiva? Le pregunte mirándolo directo a los ojos

-¿Qué? Dijo el haciendo una mueca extraña

-"Eso, que si me encuentras no sé, bonita, linda" Dije mirando el suelo a medida me jugaba con mis manos.

-"¿Sora a que va esa pregunta?

Okey, el no quería contestar para no decirme que era fea y sentirme peor. En un murmullo me dije "El silencio otorga" Murmullo audible para él, que aún se encontraba ahí. Caminé en dirección a mi pieza, quería tirarme en mi cama y llorar al fin, tranquila.

-"¡Hey hey hey hey!" Dijo caminando tras de mí, solo sentí cuando pesadamente puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y detuvo mi andar. Me volteo, para quedar frente a él. Me sentí pequeña, hasta ese momento no me había percatado en que Tai me sacaba casi que una cabeza de altura. Chica y gorda... Okey, ya no me podía sentir peor. Comencé a llorar mientras miraba a Tai, quien al parecer de verdad aun no entendía nada. Me abrazó, fuerte, pero eso de verdad que de nada servía.

-"¿Sora, que te pasó? Me fui hace solo unas horas y no estabas así. Cuéntame lo que te pasa. De paso te respondo a tu pregunta: Eres hermosa, nada de que él silencio otorga, solo que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Si me dices que te encuentras fea, sin rodeos te digo que eres una idiota. Ninguna mujer con cabello anaranjado natural y ojos color zafiro puede a su sano juicio encontrarse fea" Su abrazo era fuerte, solo se separó para besar mi frente. Tai no describió nada que no fuera gordo o pequeño, así que lo que había dicho recién no había subido ni un poco mi autoestima.

-"Pero… Estoy gorda, mis caderas son enormes, soy pequeña…" Tai me interrumpió y se separó de mi, pero nuevamente se afirmó de mis hombros. Se agachó un poquito, para que su mirada quedara a la altura de la mía.

-"Sora, estas per-fec-ta" dijo entonando cada sílaba de la palabra. –"No eres chica, mides como diez centímetros más de lo que mide una mujer promedio. Tienes cintura y a la vez tienes caderas. No todas las mujeres pueden tener esas caderas sin tener uno o más rollitos en su vientre. ¿Quieres que siga diciéndote porque eres hermosa? Que si quieres sigo, no tengo problemas" Me dijo aun mirándome de frente.

-"Tai…" Me sentía patética. No quería mirarlo más a los ojos, pero sabía que correr a mi habitación no era la solución, así que solo atiné a abrazarlo y a llorar en su pecho. Comencé a sentir sus manos tanto en mi cabello como en mi espalda. Esos gestos siempre sirven para tranquilizar a alguien que está llorando, pero en mi caso, no estaba funcionando.

-"Sora, tranquila. Intenta sacar lo que sientes fuera, quizás eso te pueda ayudar. Me separó de él un poco y pasó sus pulgares cuidadosamente por mis ojos tratando de secar mis lágrimas emergentes.

-"Yamato va a ser papá"

El semblante de Tai cambio, no sé porque razón, supuse que porque aun no entendía porque yo estaba así –"Ah, es por él" dijo.

-"¿Que aun no lo entiendes Taichi? No es por él, ese canalla me da igual, él muy pelotudo me escribió un correo para comentarme en que está su vida, la cual no me interesa. Nunca me ha interesado desde que vivo contigo. Pero… ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Con migo con suerte se acostó un par de veces en todos estos años! ¡Cuento esas veces con los dedos de mis manos! En cambio con esta tipa, se debía de vivir revolcando, como para ya estar en cinta. ¿Tan fea era que no le daban ganas si quiera de tocarme? Dije soltando enrabiada.

Tai tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato, aún medio incrédulo -¿De verdad que no es por él Sora?

-"¡Uuuuy, estúpido Tai! ¡Que no es por él! ¿Te había hablado siquiera una vez de él en todo este tiempo? ¡NO! Es por mí, es porque me siento mal conmigo Tai. Tengo pena, es horrible sentirse así de mal contigo misma, me siento mal de haberme dejado tanto de lado, de ser diseñadora, y ser fea" Dije esto último riendo de modo irónico. Ya no me podía sentir más desdichada.

-"¿Ahora, me dejas irme a mi pieza? Que patética soy" Dije para al fin caminar a mi pieza, caminé lento, tenía la vista muy nublada.

 **Narra Tai.**

Las palabras de Kari en mi mente no se hicieron esperar _: -"Dile lo hermosa que es, que no hay otra mujer como ella" "¿Tú te has puesto a pensar en cómo quedó la autoestima de esa chica?"_ y ahí fue cuando comprendí todo. Mientras más entendía, más frases de Kari se me venían a la cabeza: _-"¿Has hablado con ella sobre su ex?, ¿Hace cuanto estaban mal?, ¿Hace cuanto que no salían a cenar?, ¿Que no intimaban?, ¿Que no se acordaba de un aniversario?"_ Me sentí tonto, a Karí solo le bastó saber esto por teléfono para adivinar cómo se sentía Sora. Yo la veía a diario, y no me percataba de todo esto. Si, efectivamente ya no sentía al parecer nada por Yamato… Aquí fue cuando a la mente se me vino algo que yo dije: _-"Tenía mucho en que pensar, realmente quería algo que me indicara que hacer, si de verdad comenzar a mover mis cartas y ver las probabilidades que efectivamente tenía para con mi colorina compañera de departamento."_

Y esto fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de que tenía que comenzar a jugar mis cartas y de que sí, yo la quería, y no la quería ver sufrir, menos por una idiotez como esa. Fue en ese momento que caminé a su habitación, aun estaba fuera de esta. La tomé por los hombros y la miré directo a los ojos. Estábamos separados solo por centímetros…

-"Sora, ¿En serio estás así por todo esto? Te voy a decir varias razones por las cuales Yamato y tu son unos idiotas: Primero, tu ex fue un estúpido desde un inicio, si bien fue bien inteligente al jugar contigo, el idiota te dejó por una cualquiera, a la que probablemente tendrá que alimentar porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que se embarazó para sacarle dinero. ¿Todo se devuelve no?" Sora sabía perfectamente que me refería a todo el dinero que ella le pasaba cuando vivían juntos.

-"Segundo: Tu sí que eres tonta Sora, mira que ponerte así… ¡Mírate! ¡Estas echa un estropajo solo porque un idiota nunca se preocupó de ti! Sora, cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente querría tocarte, contemplarte si quiera al dormir ¡Yo lo he hecho un montón de veces! Te ves preciosa durmiendo. Tienes un cabello que no necesita de los rayos del sol para brillar, posees unos ojos envidiables, una figura que cualquier hombre quisiera poder tocar cada maldita noche después de llegar cansado del trabajo. Eres simplemente hermosa y no deberías ponerlo en duda porque tu ex no te valoró, porque seguramente estaba ocupado fijándose en el pasto de al lado. ¿Pero sabes? No todos los hombres son como él. No todos somos tan ciegos como él" Acto seguido la besé, agitado, estaba agitado por todo lo que le había dicho y ante la agitación cualquiera abría pensado que ese beso no era más que un impulso, pero no, desde que caminé en dirección a su habitación iba con esa intención en mente. Cuando sentí sus manos en mi cuello sonreí, me estaba correspondiendo el beso, no necesité más para saber que podía profundizarlo. Puse mis manos en su cintura. Sus labios se sentían gruesos, y el sabor salado producto de su llanto un predominaba. Besaba tan bien, que ahora tampoco entendía como su ex no se hizo adicto a estos. Abrí la puerta de su habitación que estaba tras nosotros, acto seguido la tomé fuerte y la subí a horcajadas, sin despegar nuestros labios. Al llegar hasta su cama la recosté con cuidado sobre esta. Ahí fue cuando nos comenzó a faltar el aire, por lo cual nos separamos. Uní mí frente a la suya. Nuestras respiraciones aun estaban agitadas.

-"No pesas nada" Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-"tonto" Me dijo riendo tiernamente

-"Tonta tú, que decías estar gorda"

-"Aun lo estoy"

-"Basta"

-"Te quiero"

-"Yo también a ti"

Me recosté a su lado, aún viendo como sus ojos al fin mostraban un brillo, el cual no era consecuencia de sus lágrimas. Se acercó más a mí, se recostó en mi pecho y tomó una de mis manos para entrelazarla con la tuya.

-"Gracias por todo Taichi. Incluido par el primer paso" Dicho esto dio un fugaz beso en mis labios, se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó dormida. Me encantaba verla dormir. Realmente, era hermosa.

* * *

 **Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito. Al fin lo terminé. Ojalá no se me hayan pasado tantas tildes :( cuando a veces re leo ya esto en FF me doy cuenta de que me faltaron :'( Me duele mil la cabeza. Al fin ya empezamos la cuenta regresiva para salir de vacaciones. Malditos paros en la Universidad. No se puede vivir así :'(**

 **Ojalá les guste este cap, a mi en lo personal me dejó bastante feliz, sobre todo por que creo que no fueron tan rápido, se aguantaron harto estos dos y pucha, no sé e.e xD. Esta era la aparición express de Yama de la que había hablado. AHORA SI, YA DEJAMOS A YAMA TRANQUILO. NO LO MOLESTAREMOS MÁS :) xd**

 **Ya, me voy. Espero estén super! Creo que actualizaré el finde, creo... xD. Manden ánimos porfiiiiiiis! Un beso, nos estamos leyendo! ^.^**

 ** _GraceTakenouchi :)_**


	10. Primer paso, primera noche

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ¬¬' Aún…**

* * *

 **Narra Sora**

Luego de aquella noche todo cambio. La convivencia en casa era diferente, ya no esperaba a Tai por las tardes como quien espera ansiosa ver al chico que hace que revoloteen esas supuestas mariposas en su vientre, era como esperar a mi novio, a mi pareja, la convivencia había cambiado, efectivamente, éramos convivientes.

Esa noche a los minutos me quedé dormida sobre el pecho de Tai, dormí tan plácidamente que desperté tal como me había quedado la noche anterior, incluso nuestras manos aún seguían entrelazadas y esa mañana fui yo quien lo contempló al dormir, me levanté despacio para ducharme y luego ir a preparar un desayuno para ambos. Tai se despertó con el olor de la comida. Esa misma noche, cuando él se fue a dormir, en el comedor estuve pensando si quería repetir esa calidez que había sentido la noche anterior, me mal acostumbré de inmediato a dormir sobre su pecho, y desde aquel incidente que ya no dormimos en piezas separas, además, Tai tenía cama de dos plazas. Cuando al rato después de irse a dormir, me vio ingresar a su pieza, me dijo que aún estaba pensando en irse él a mi habitación. Yo al parecer me adelanté, me sentí un poco alzada, al ver como mis mejillas se ruborizaban se levantó, para acariciarlas y decirme que todo estaba bien, acto seguido me besó.

Ya han pasado casi dos meses de aquel incidente, realmente, hasta ahora, no me puedo creer este vuelco que ha tenido mi vida. Siento que a Tai lo conozco de toda la vida, se sus gustos tanto como sé los míos: Sé lo que le agrada y lo que no, sé cómo ponerlo triste y de la misma forma sé que lo haría feliz. Es algo complejo de explicar, del mismo modo del que es complejo asumir que amas y conoces tan bien a alguien que te encontró de casualidad, casi muerta, hace como medio año.

 **Narra Tai**

Amo a Sora, así de simple. Nunca le he dicho esto a ella, la única que lo sabe, es mi hermana, Kari, la cual ha sido mi cómplice en este proceso de enamorarla o conquistarla, o no sé cómo se le pueda llamar a ese proceso en donde solo piensas en esa persona y todo lo que haces lo haces pensando en ella. Para no joderla o meter la pata le pregunto muchas cosas a Kari, sin dejar de ser yo, claro.

Estas últimas semanas han sido maravillosas. Sora es una mujer de ensueño: Preocupada, chistosa, madura, tierna, inteligente, lo sé, me encanta. La mejor parte del día no sé si es cuando voy camino al departamento y sé que ella estará ahí, esperándome o cuando nos vamos a dormir. Actualmente dormimos juntos, tengo el placer de dormirme contemplando su rostro. Sora le dio un vuelco de 180 grados a mi vida, Sora es el motor de mi vida.

Ya son las 6 de la tarde, hora en que acaba mi jornada laboral. Es raro que siendo hombre recuerde esto, pero hoy cumplimos dos meses estando juntos. Creo que todo se dio tan bien, tan maravillosamente bien, que empezamos a ser pareja sin oficializar nada. Siento que esto no es correcto, siento que mis padres me retarían de saber que aún no le pido formalmente a Sora que sea mi novia, se que ella dirá que esto no es necesario, pero lo hare igual.

-"¿Alo? ¿Sora? ¿Amor como estas?"

-"¡Tai! ¿Bien y tú?"

\- "Bien, ya camino a verte"

-¡Que genial! ¿Quieres que te espere con algo en especial amor?

\- "Hmmm, si, con algún vestido… ¿Formal? Algo como para ir a cenar. Tú eres diseñadora, sabes de eso"

\- "Amor, no tengo que ser diseñadora para saber eso" dijo riendo.

\- "Bueno, pero me gusta hacerte saber que eres genial en eso de la moda y la ropa y todo eso"

-"Ya Tai, comprendo, pero… ¿A cenar? ¿A dónde? ¿Es por tu trabajo? ¿Por qué?" Dijo medio confundida.

-"Amor, hoy cumplimos dos meses juntos…"

-"Tai…" -Dijo con su voz temblorosa- "Amor, disculpa que haya olvidado eso. Ni siquiera tengo escusa válida para…" La detuve.

-"Amor, no te estoy recriminando ni tampoco lo voy a hacer. Solo espérame dentro de una hora lista. ¿Ya?"

\- "Si" Dijo casi inaudible.

-"Vamos Sora, quise hacer algo lindo, ¿Y te tengo así ahora? No, no te lo voy a permitir. A las 7:30 lista. Nos vemos mi vida" Dije para luego cortar, cosa de no darle tiempo de decir nada.

Sé que en llegar a casa tan solo me demoraba unos minutos en auto, sin embargo, había cosas que debía hacer, o más bien, preparar.

 **Narra Sora**

-¿Aló? ¿Sora? ¿Amor como estas? Era Tai al teléfono

-¿Tai! Bien y tú? Dije contenta

\- "Bien, ya camino a verte"

-"¡Que genial! ¿Quieres que te espere con algo en especial amor? Era viernes, siempre los viernes preparaba algo para ver películas juntos hasta tarde.

-"Hmmm, si, con algún vestido ¿Formal? Algo como para ir a cenar. Tu eres diseñadora, sabes de eso"

\- "Amor, no tengo que ser diseñadora para saber eso" dije riendo.

\- "Bueno, pero me gusta hacerte saber que eres genial en eso de la moda y la ropa y todo eso.

-"Ya Tai, comprendo. Pero… ¿A cenar? ¿A dónde? ¿Es por tu trabajo? ¿Por qué? Dije medio confundida.

-"Amor, hoy cumplimos dos meses juntos" Bastó que terminará la oración para sentir caer sobre mi espalda un vaso de agua helada.

-"Tai…" -Dije con voz temblorosa – "Amor, disculpa que haya olvidado eso. Ni siquiera tengo escusa válida para…" No me dejó continuar.

-"Amor, no te estoy recriminando, ni tampoco lo voy a hacer. Solo espérame dentro de una hora lista ¿Ya? Dijo de forma decidida.

\- "Si" Dije casi solo que para escuchar yo.

-"Vamos Sora, quise hacer algo lindo y ¿Te tengo así ahora? No, no te lo voy a permitir. A las 7:30 lista. Nos vemos mi vida" Dijo y cortó, no me dio tiempo de decir nada. Me sentí terrible, se supone que somas las chicas las que somos preocupadas de las fechas y todo eso, y aquí estaba yo, sin saber ni en qué día estábamos. Okey, Tai llegaría dentro de poco más de una hora. Me senté en la cama mirando en dirección a la ventana, me sentía mal, hasta me bajonie. Me di ánimos como pude. Vi mi reflejo en la ventana y ahí fue cuando pensé "Si le fallé en esto a Tai, mínimo enmendar mi error" aún me sentía a tiempo, muy a tiempo. Ahí fue cuando caminé en dirección al closet donde estaba mi ropa. Tenía en mente dos vestidos que había comprado hace poco, ambos aún estaban nuevos. Los saque y estiré sobre la cama. No me decidía por ninguno, así que, como no había tiempo que perder, me fui a duchar. Había harto que hacer conmigo, así que, ese fue el primer paso. Ni yo me perdonaba el haber olvidado esta fecha, pero ya lo había hecho, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era, enmendar mi olvido y hacer todo lo posible por dejar a Tai boquiabierto.

 **Narra Tai**

La reservación estaba lista para las ocho de la tarde. Siendo sincero, no recuero la última vez que cené con una chica, tenía dos ex novias, pero ya adulto, solo una y con ella era con la única que había ido a cenar, pero realmente, y para sorpresa mía, poco recordaba de esos encuentros. Sonreí para mí mismo, realmente Sora era la indicada, realmente ya había hecho cierto bloqueo para con Saki y sentía que avanzaba: Sentía esos nervios de tu primera vez haciendo algo, sentía que por primera vez invitaba a una chica a cenar, que hacia preparativos y que por primera vez le iba a pedir a alguien que fuera mi novia.

Reservación lista, traje listo, flores… Ok, solo faltaba un detalle: El anillo. Sí, le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia, estábamos viviendo juntos, sentía que era un poco descarado de parte mía pedirle recién que fuera mi pareja, creo que ella igual se podría sentir ofendida en ese caso.

Quería algo sutil, Sora no era para nada extravagante. Fui a una de esas galerías, típicas donde todas las tiendas son de lo mismo pero entre todas compiten por hacer algo diferente. Ya llevaba 20 minutos en ese lugar y mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, ese límite en el cual comienzas a sudar y todo es una cadena: Si sudas empapas tu ropa, si tu ropa se empapa se mancha, si se mancha se ve sucia y así hasta sentir que estas hecho un asco.

Ya solo quedaban 5 tiendas, las ultimas 5 tiendas del pasillo y ahí, en un pequeño pedestal a un costado de la vitrina había un pequeño anillo, bastante fino, por su tamaño no llamaba la atención, sin embargo, en el centro este tenía una especie de corazón dibujado. Lo encontré sumamente original y elegante, sentía que ese pequeño símbolo representaba muy bien a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, sin más ingresé a la tienda y lo compré.

 **Narra Sora**

Duchada, maquillada, peinada… Solo quedaba escoger el vestido, aún estaba con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, no sabía entre cual de los dos escoger, así que ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió que, si veía primero los accesorios y zapatos a utilizar, quizás se me hacía más fácil escoger con que vestirme.

Colgantes largos color plata a juego con la cadena. Mi maquillaje era natural, así que este no tenía colores tan reveladores ni mucho menos, que me ayudaran a decidir que vestido usar. Sin embargo, sí, esos tacones negros, altos, elegantes y con una bella hebilla platinada, sin duda los usaría a ellos esa noche. Con estos en mis manos y ya los accesorios puestos en mí, la elección del vestido sería mucho más sencilla.

6:50 pm, no sabía si Tai sería puntual o no, eso era algo muy relativo en el, aunque nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo, así que asumí que sería puntual. Ya estaba lista, pero no dejaba de pensar si mi simple maquillaje y mi aun más simple peinado estaban bien… A tono con lo que se venía.

No sé porque tenía tanto susto, sobre el momento, el día, mi apariencia, la cena… ¡Todo! Iba y venía del baño a la cocina y de la cocina a la habitación tantas veces que en un momento determinado me marie, ahí fue cuando me tendí sobre la cama, cerré los ojos y suspiré, ese suspiro me dijo a mi misma que ya estaba lista y que me calmara. Me calmé y fue justo ahí cuando sonó el timbre.

 **Narra Tai**

Comprado el anillo ya estaba todo listo. Todo justo a tiempo para llegar puntual a recoger a Sora.

Miré mi reloj, 7:07, el numero me gustó, siempre dicen que el 7 es de la suerte. Caminé en dirección a donde estaba mi vehículo, dejé el regalo en la wantera y las flores en el asiento del copiloto. A lo largo del camino me sentí muy vanidoso, pasaba mis manos por mi cabellera de forma alternada cada 2 minutos y me miraba por el espejo cada uno. Sentí que el tiempo de camino al departamento se me hizo nada, ni me percaté cuando estacioné el auto y ya debía subir a buscar a Sora.

Dejé las flores ahí, guardé el anillo en mi bolsillo con cuidado de no estropear su envoltorio y salí.

Camino al recibidor salude al conserje y entré en el ascensor. Cada piso que subía me ponía más nervioso, ni idea porqué, desde niño que no me sentía de esa manera: estúpido y feliz.

Salí del ascensor y por inercia toqué a la puerta, esos segundos se me hicieron eternos, justo cuando estaba de espaldas, mirando como comenzaba a atardecer, ella abrió la puerta. Me dejó boquiabierto, no sabía si el mirar la puesta de sol me había dejado encandilado o el cabello de Sora realmente tenía el color del Sol. Resplandecía, además sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus ojos… Todo en aquel rostro combinaba. Solo atiné a dar un paso hacia ella, tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

-"Estas hermosa" Dije separando muy poco mis labios de los suyos. Sora me tomó del costado y me hizo ademan para ingresar, luego cerró la puerta.

\- "Espero haya valido la pena todo lo que hice por mí. Amor, perdóname por olvidar la fecha, no quiero que sientas que esto no es importante para mí, o no sé, no dejo de sentirme fatal" Me dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos.

-"Amor, basta, es lo de menos" Iba a volver a sus labios, cuando bajé mi mirada… Ese escote, esa cintura ¡Ese vestido! Reí por lo bajo, pero estábamos tan cerca que de igual forma lo notó.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes? Dijo apartándose un poco de mí. Eso me sirvió para contemplarla en un plano más general.

-"Me causó gracia que hayas combinado tus zapatos con tu vestido. Sora ese vestido… Wow! Me acabas de dejar sin aliento" No pude no decirlo, se veía maravillosa, no le podía despegar los ojos de encima, era muy ceñido al cuerpo, resaltaba absolutamente todas sus curvas sin mostrar nada. Dios… ¡Mi imaginación! A medida que mis ojos bajaban sentía la necesidad de que fueran mis manos en conjunto con mis ojos las que fueran delineando aquel vestido. Comencé a sentir cierto ardor en mis mejillas, para disimular todo lo que estaba pensando, decidí volver a besarla.

 **Narra Sora**

Me miró de la cabeza a los pies, eso debió hacerme sentir incomoda, sin embargo sentí todo lo contrario, no solo sentí que cumplí mi cometido, si no que me volví a sentir mujer.

Mi vestido era bastante ajustado al cuerpo, suelo utilizar vestidos así en ocasiones importantes, como mi titulación o reuniones con modelos importantes o empresarios del mundo de la moda con renombre. Esta ocasión ameritaba que vistiera bien, o mejor que en todas las ocasiones que acabo de mencionar.

Mi vestido era negro, ajustado desde los hombros hasta mi cintura, de ahí hacía abajo tenía un corte campana hasta unos cinco centímetros sobre mis rodillas. Mis zapatos eran altísimos a mi juicio, me estilizaban de una forma impresionante las piernas, aún así, no alcanzaba a Tai en estatura.

Su beso luego de contemplarme me tomó por sorpresa, solo atiné a poner mis manos en su nuca y sin querer lo apreté hacía mi, Tai profundizo el beso y en solo unos segundos este comenzó a hacerse más descontrolado, comenzamos a dar pasos hacia atrás, cuando mis piernas chocaron con el sillón terminé cayendo sobre el, ahí recién me dí cuenta de cómo nos teníamos agarrados, con mi caída atraje a Tai hacia mí, estaba encima mío, sin embargo no caímos mal, además, ni siquiera despegamos nuestros labios al momento de pseudo recostarnos.

Tai se despegó para comenzar a besar mi cuello, realmente esta sensación era tan tierna y a la vez placentera que no sé explicar cómo me sentí. Bajé mis manos a su abdomen y las comencé a meter por debajo de su camisa, su piel estaba ligeramente mojada y caldeada, iba a comenzar a subir mis manos por su torso cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-"¡Mierda! Sora son las 8, a esta hora deberíamos estar en el restaurant!" Gritó Tai agitado, levantándose de donde estaba. Yo le miré asustada, el celular me sacó de todo pensamiento en un dos por tres.

Me ayudó a levantarme, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, en menos de diez segundos arreglamos lo que estaba un poco fuera de lugar respecto a nuestra vestimenta. Él tomó de mi mano, me pregunto si me faltaba algo, a lo cual dije que no, me besó fugazmente y salimos corriendo del departamento.

 **Narra Tai**

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el departamento, había llegado a las 7:26, y más de media hora entre los brazos de Sora se me pasaron volando, de verdad ella hacía que hasta perdiera la noción del tiempo.

En sus brazos fue todo tan hermoso, ahora estábamos en el ascensor viéndonos en los espejos de reojo a medida que alisábamos las arrugas de nuestras ropas. Apenas acabé de alisar mi camisa tomé su mano. Así llegamos al primer piso y solo la solté cuando ya estábamos fuera de mi auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera, apenas vio las flores sonrió, las cargo consigo y se sentó con ellas en brazos, luego yo di la vuelta para subir. Ambos nos abrochamos los cinturones y ella me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla –Gracias amor, están hermosas- Acto seguido trató de quitarme la marca de labial que me había dejado y partimos.

Llegamos al local, estaba buscando donde estacionarme, hasta que recordé que tenía reservación y le consulte al chico que estacionaba, el cual me indicó donde dejar el vehículo. Ya hay bajé, miré el reloj: 8:11, no era tanto el retraso, pensé sería peor.

Abrí la puerta a Sora, quien me preguntó si podía dejar las flores en el auto, solo le sonreí y las tomé, yo mismo las dejé sobre el asiento, caminamos en dirección a la puerta, Sora miraba para todos lados, parecía niña pequeña. Llegamos a la entrada, me saludó el portero del local quien ya me conocía debido a que en la empresa las juntas importantes se realizan en este lugar, por ello ya conocía su calidad y como era por dentro. Saludó a Sora y nos indicó donde estaba nuestra mesa.

Esta estaba bastante alejada, el local tenía las luces prendidas de forma tenue, caminamos tras el chico y cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, esta estaba decorada de forma especial, habían velas largas en el centro de ella y varios pétalos de flores sobre un delicado mantel blanco.

-"Amor, no sé que pedir"

-"Lo que quieras"

-"¡Ayúdame Tai!"

-"No sé ni que voy a pedir yo y te voy a ayudar a ti" Le dije sin apartar mi vista del listado.

-"¡Uy, que pesado!" Dijo refunfuñando. Reí, no la quería mirar, sentía que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, en realidad la miraba y mucho, pero de reojo.

-"Ya, pediré lasaña" Le dije esta vez mirándola de frente a medida que cerraba la carta.

-"¿Puedo pedir lo mismo?" Me dijo haciendo cierta mueca

-"Que eres copiona Sora, a que ni te gusta, solo lo haces por copiarme"

-"¡Uuuuy!" Dijo un poco enojada, abriendo su carta nuevamente sobre la mesa

-"Amor de verdad, pide lo que gustes"

-"Porque todo es tan caro…" Dijo despacio, igual la escuche

-"Con que era eso. Si no pides en este minuto, pediré el plato más caro para ti. Mira que se cual es" Dije amenazándola

-"Tai…" Me miro de inmediato con sus ojos abiertos como plato

-"Un minuto… Uno, dos, tres…"

-"¡Tai!" Gritó

-"Te ves tan linda enojada"

-"¡Uuuuuuy!" Volvió a mirar la carta.

"¿Señor Yagami, ya saben que van a pedir? ¿Les traigo la Champaña?" Dijo de forma amable el garzón

-"Sí, a ambas cosas. ¿Cómo has estado Fabian?

-"Muy bien, gracias. Hace tiempo que no le veía por acá"

-"Sí, la empresa no ha estado siendo solidaría con nuestros estómagos ultimamanete. Yo y mi paladar ya extrañábamos mucho venir, así que decidí venir con Sora, para celebrar otro mes juntos"

-"Un gusto señorita, espero le guste nuestra comida tanto como a su novio"

-"Eso espero, ¿Qué me recomienda?" Le dijo un poco afligida

-"¿Qué aun no decides amor?"

-"Tu no me molestes, no me quisiste ayudar a escoger"

-"Señorita, si me permite, le puedo sugerir una de nuestras especialidades, la tripasta especial. ¿Le gustan las pastas?"

\- "¡Me encantan! Ya, eso quiero entonces" Dijo contenta, cerrando de golpe la carta.

-"Yo una lasaña amigo, y sí, tráenos la champaña"

-"Okey, espero la señorita quede encantada con nuestro local, ya traigo el bebestible. Retiraré sus cartas. Con permiso"

-"Tai, en serio, eres un pesado"

-"Ya amor, si ya lo sé" Dije ya sin ánimos, no sabía si estaba realmente enojada o no por no saber que recomendarle de comer.

-"Estúpido Tai, te estoy molestando, no eres pesado amor, pero igual, no sabía que pedir. Ojalá ese plato no sea tan caro" Dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro sobre ambas manos, a la vez que hacía puchero.

-"Lo que cueste, estoy seguro de que lo vale"

-"Acá está la champaña y feliz aniversario" Dijo Fabian, dejando los vasos y la botella sobre la mesa.

\- "Gracias por todo, es usted muy atento" Le dijo Sora.

-"Estoy para servirles, cualquier cosa, avísenme"

-"Gracias amigo"

La champaña ya venía abierta, tomé la botella y serví en ambos vasos.

\- "¿Porqué brindamos Sora? ¿Brindemos por los muchos meses más que se vienen de nosotros juntos?"

\- "Brindemos por ti, por lo guapo que te ves y por más tardes y noches como esta"

-"¿Noche? Hmmm… ¿Qué quieres Takenouchi? ¡Ah! Y en ese caso, brindemos por tu vestido, y porque lo uses más veces"

-"¡Uuuy Tai! ¡No he dicho nada! Noche porque ya es de noche y quiero más cenas así, por eso" Dijo sonrojada, y algo nerviosa

-"¡No te preocupes, quien sabe que nos depara esta noche. Salud!" Dije y me apresuré en llevar el vaso a mi boca.

-"Salud" Dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Que genial que justo sea viernes, mañana no tenemos que trabajar Sora"

-"Yo tengo varios pedidos, un par de trajes, pero nada que no pueda hacer el lunes, con tal de ver películas hasta tarde hoy" Al terminar su frase, justo llegó Fabian a la mesa: "Sus platos, espero los disfruten"

-"Gracias" Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Dicho esto, él se retiro.

-"Tai, perdóname amor, pero no como desde la mañana y…" La interrumpí

-"¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a empezar con alguna dieta?"

-"Si claro, la inicio con este plato" Dijo riendo

-"Provecho mi vida" Dije dando un gran bocado a mi lasaña

-"Gracias, para ti también Tai"

Ambos comenzamos a comer, y yo la verdad no había almorzado. Nos limitábamos a mirarnos, a sonreír y a comer. No habían silencios incómodos entre nosotros. A momentos hablábamos de nuestros trabajos, de lo excelente de la comida, de planes para ese fin de semana o de las películas que podríamos ver esa noche. Yo solo esperaba que termináramos de cenar para entregarle el anillo a Sora, ya no estaba nervioso, si no que ansioso.

Yo acabé antes que Sora, mientras tanto solo la contemplaba, estaba realmente feliz de estar ahí con ella.

-"Amor, estoy satisfecha" Dijo haciendo sonar los cubiertos sobre el plato

-"Parece que eso fuera un problema, por como lo dices…"

-"O sea, podría serlo, seguramente acabo de subir dos kilos y lo peor de todo es que no acabé el plato por completo" Me dijo haciendo puchero

-"Linda, no te preocupes. Oye, tengo que hablar algo contigo" Dije poniéndome serio a la vez que me acomodaba en la silla

-"¿Qué pasa Tai?" Dijo preocupada, su semblante cambio de forma abrupta. Iba a seguir con ese tono

-"Sora, acá te traje más por otra cosa" Dije sonando serio

-"¿Amor, qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? No me preocupes"

-"Bueno, tu sabes que igual ya ha pasado tiempo desde que comenzaste a vivir con migo, y también tiempo desde que ya dejamos de ser amigos y verás…"

-"¿Tai qué pasa con eso?" Dijo con el seño fruncido, quería reírme, pero me aguantaría

-"No me interrumpas, deja que terminé Sora"

-"Ya"

-"Bueno, igual es harto tiempo, no sé, me siento mal y extraño a la vez, si te traje acá es para preguntarte otra cosa porque…" Me volvió a interrumpir

-"Tai, disculpa, no quiero incomodarte y menos que te sientas mal o extraño, yo sabía que esto podía pasar y aguantaste mucho, yo sé que estaba sin pagar nada y…" La interrumpí, jamás imaginé que pensaría eso con el rodeo que le estaba dando.

-Sora… ¡Qué dices! Todo esto es porque…" Saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo –"Amor, quiero que oficialicemos, nunca te pedí si quiera que fueras mi novia, y es un tanto incomoda la situación, no que vivamos juntos o que ya no seamos como amigos, si no que, no sé, mi papá siempre me dijo que debía ser caballero, formal, pedir la mano como se debía y disculpa si te pasé a llevar, siempre todo entre nosotros se dio de forma tan diferente, desde que te encontré, no sé…" Me comencé a poner nervioso, abrí la cajita frente a sus ojos y continúe: -"Sora, te amo, disculpa si no te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero poder sentir que te pedí esto, que no te falté el respeto y bueno… ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?

 **Narra Sora**

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y estaba llena, sentía que el estomago se me iba a empezar a revolver. Empezó con eso de que yo vivía con él, que esto era raro, que se sentía extraño… Porque no me decía de una que le incomodaba que durmiéramos juntos, que a la fecha aún viviera gratis le molestaba…

-"¡Sora, que dices! Todo esto es porque… Amor, quiero que oficialicemos, nunca te pedí si quiera que fueras mi novia, y es un tanto incomoda la situación, no que vivamos juntos o que ya no seamos como amigos, si no que, no sé, mi papá siempre me dijo que debía ser caballero, formal, pedir la mano como se debía y disculpa si te pasé a llevar, siempre todo entre nosotros se dio de forma tan diferente, desde que te encontré, no sé…" Y en ese instante, abrió una cajita pequeña color azul frente a mí.

-"Sora, te amo, disculpa si no te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero poder sentir que te pedí esto, que no te falté el respeto y bueno… ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?"

Siendo sincera, una vez más me sentí mal en el día, primero por olvidar la fecha y ahora por esto, él sintiéndose mal por no haberme pedido que fuéramos novios y yo, casi pensando que me quería echar de su casa. Él no dejaba de sorprenderme, era una cosa más por la cual amarlo, si, porque yo lo amaba, y tampoco se lo había hecho saber.

Me sentí aún más de feliz de golpe eso sí, y en cuanto vi ese pequeño anillo, con ese bello símbolo de corazón en su centro sentí como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. No sabía que decir, no podía callar a la Sora interna que no dejaba de recriminarse y que me hacía sentir mal una y otra vez.

-"Amor, disculpa si te incomodé, si crees que esto es algo muy formal, no hay problema. Sora podemos seguir como…" Lo interrumpí

¡Qué! ¿Él creía que yo no quería algo así? O sea, yo tal vez no lo hallaba necesario a estas alturas pero…

-"Tai, no sé qué decir" Dije para luego tapar mi boca con ambas manos a la vez que un par de lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Tai tapó la cajita con su mano derecha. Okey, el no entendía mis lagrimas, las confundió.

-"Disculpa Sora…" Me dijo tratando de verse bien. Acto seguido me paré, rodie la mesa, me agaché y lo besé.

-"Estúpido Tai… Amor, mis lágrimas son de alegría, de aún no creer que eres mío. Claro que acepto ser tu novia, de ser quien comparta contigo más que el departamento, los almuerzos, cenas o la cama. Quiero ser quien comparta todo contigo, claro, si tú me lo permites… Tai, también disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes, pero te amo, tanto como ni yo lo logro entender, y con actos como este se que me enamoras aún más. Amor disculpa que haya quedado sin palabras, pero es que… Me tomó todo por sorpresa" Dije esto apoyando mi frente con la de él. Sentí la extraña sensación de estar en un lugar muy público de pronto y quería estar en un lugar más íntimo, quería seguir llorando de la felicidad, pero sola con Tai, de pronto quería salir de ahí.

-"Amor, obvio que acepto. Te amo" Dije para volver a unir mis labios con los de él. Acto seguido, él limpio mis ojos con sus pulgares, volvió a abrir la cajita y sacó el anillo de ella. Este encajó perfectamente en mi dedo, sentí que estaba confeccionado para mí.

-"Mi vida, ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Quiero estar sola contigo, este momento ha sido hermoso y la comida a estado genial, pero…" Me interrumpió

-"No te preocupes amor, se a lo que te refieres, y quiero lo mismo. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer acá. Vamos a casa. Pediré la cuenta"

Me levanté y volví a sentar. Tai se levantó y fue a cancelar. Miraba mi mano como cuando una niña se prueba un vestido frondoso por primera vez y busca su reflejo en todas partes. Estaba contentísima, estaba enamorada. Tai volvió más rápido de lo que pensé, tocó mi hombro y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"Estamos listos mi vida, ¿Vamos?" Tomó mi mano y caminamos en dirección al vehículo.

Dentro de este ninguno hablaba, cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, ambos nos mirábamos a ratos de forma cómplice y sonreíamos, era un ambiente tan tierno. Tai prendió la calefacción y sentí de a poco que el sueño se apoderaba de mi. Cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, Tai frenó el auto. Habíamos llegado a casa.

Tai se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta que daba a mi lado, me bajé y lo abracé, con las solas ganas de quedarme dormida ahí. Pasados unos segundos saque el ramo de flores que me había regalado y ambos subimos de la mano al departamento.

Tai abrió la puerta sin soltar mi mano, tras cerrar, volví a abrazarlo como lo había hecho al bajar del auto. Era una sensación tan cálida el abrazarlo, el aspirar el aroma de su perfume y sentir su protección cuando pasaba sus manos por mi espalda. Me sentía adormilada y me estaba quedando dormida ahí cuando de pronto se agachó un poco y me cargó en sus brazos en dirección a nuestra habitación.

Ya ahí, me recostó en la cama con cuidado, quitó mis zapatos y me tapó. El se comenzó a quitar el traje, a pesar de que dormía solo con una polera y bóxers no me sentía incomoda. Yo dormía con un short y una polera a tiritas. A la fecha jamás habíamos pasado de un par de besos y abrazos, y yo entre que ya estaba quedándome dormida y aun sabía que era parte de la realidad, me percaté de aquello.

Esperé a que se acostara, me estaba costando trabajo esperarlo porque realmente la calefacción del auto me adormiló bastante. Me quité el vestido torpemente y lo dejé en el suelo, estaba solo con ropa interior porque no recordaba donde había dejado mi pijama. Tai ya después de ir al baño y cepillarse por dientes, por fin, se recostó.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura, sonreí, y en cuanto sus manos tocaron mi abdomen mi piel se erizó, estaban frías, de seguro por el agua helada que minutos antes habían lavado de estas. Notó la reacción de mi piel, por lo cual rió cerca de mi oído y besó mi cuello al momento en que pasaba una de sus manos por uno de mis brazos erizados ante aquel contacto. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y al llegar a mi espalda notó la falta de mi pijama sobre mi cuerpo y noté que despegó bruscamente sus labios de mi piel. Me di la vuelta para quedar mirandolo a los ojos, estaba la luz apagada, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas y las luces de la luna y de la ciudad provocaban que nuestra habitación de igual forma tuviera una cantidad de luz que nos permitiera vernos.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro y dejé uno de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello tras su oreja, bajo las sabanas entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, ambos queríamos saber más íntimamente sobre el otro, solo que ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Sin embargo, a los segundos recordé que Tai había sido el que había dado los primeros pasos para ahora ser lo que somos y estar donde estamos, así que, ahora me tocaba a mí.

 **Narra Tai**

Nunca me había percatado de la cantidad de luz que realmente ingresaba en la pieza, la luna esa noche estaba más encima llena, en el lado que utilizaba yo de la cama al voltearme podía contemplarla sin problema. Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de cómo la luz platinada, tenue, creaba un ambiente tranquilo y romántico. Me sentía un tanto cansado y fatigado, no había comido en todo el día prácticamente y al final de la jornada comí mucho en poco tiempo.

Abracé a Sora como era costumbre desde que dormíamos juntos y no me fue indiferente que no llevara pijama. En ese instante se me hizo rara la situación y fue cuando me separé para corroborar que no llevara camiseta, al instante Sora se volteo para quedarme viendo. En solo un segundo pensé se voltearía enojada, sin embargo su semblante era dulce, sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados producto del cansancio.

Paso su mano por mi mejilla, acto seguido entrelace nuestras manos, me encantaba sentir esa especie de complicidad que te da el estar enamorado y ser correspondido, era increíble poder pasar tanto tiempo mirándola, no necesitar palabras y aún así sentir que me comunicaba con ella.

Sora apretó más el agarré que le había dado a nuestras manos, de a poco se comenzó a acercar, hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Entre medio de aquel beso soltó el agarre de mi mano y comenzó a subir su mano hasta que esta llegara a mi cuello, donde fue ella la encargada de profundizar de a poco el beso, hasta tal punto, donde nuestras respiraciones se comenzaron a aceleran.

Hubo un momento determinado donde debimos separarnos para recuperar aire, en ese momento la volví a ver y en sus ojos había un brillo especial, un brillo hermoso. Esta vez fui yo el que busco sus labios, y no sé cómo, pero de un instante a otro me encontraba sobre ella, de forma cuidadosa con tal de no apretarla ni nada por el estilo. De a poco sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta, la cual subió de a poco hasta que me la quitó. Tenía miedo, miedo de saber hasta donde ella quería llegar y miedo de no saber preguntar eso. Para hacer tiempo comencé a acariciarla, a depositar besos en sus mejillas, las cuales emitían un calor considerable. Luego pasé tras su oreja para luego bajar hasta su cuello. Fue ahí cuando emitió un gemido, el cual comenzó a despertar en mi cierto deseo, de concretar una parte de mí que anhelaba conocer su cuerpo y que había reprimido eso por mucho tiempo por respeto a ella.

En ese momento mis manos y mi boca se movían al unisono, conociendo partes del cuerpo de Sora que no conocían. Sora hacía lo mismo que yo, ambos íbamos tan a la par que en el mismo momento paramos para mirarnos a los ojos. Yo apoyé mi frente en la de ella, haciendo nuevamente tiempo, esta vez para recuperar aire. Hasta que ella habló, con una voz temblorosa, un tanto agitada.

-"Tai…" Despegué mi frente de la de ella, probablemente me diría que lo dejáramos hasta ahí, estaba cansada, llegó prácticamente durmiendo.

-"¿Que sucede mi vida?"

-"Te amo"

Sonreí –"Yo también amor"- Dije mirándola nuevamente mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su mejilla, parecía que de un momento a otra se hubiera aplicado rubor en ellas.

-"Tai… Quiero, quiero… Amor, no quiero sonar un tanto brutal o mata pasiones, pero quiero hacer el amor contigo. Te amo y es algo que siento necesario entre nosotros, somos pareja, nos amamos… No sé" Me puse a reír despacio, ella detuvo su hablar, su rostro reflejaba extrañeza, no supo interpretar mi risa.

-"¿De qué te ríes?

\- "De esto"

-"¿De lo que te dije? Tai… Yo…" Sus ojos de pronto se tornaron brillantes, iba a llorar.

-"Sora Sora ¡Amor!" Dije sentándome cuidadosamente en ella, a medida que con ambas manos acariciaba sus mejillas- "Amor, no malentiendas mi risa"

-"Tai, lo siento, no quería que creyeras algo mal de mí, lo siento. Que vergüenza" Dijo tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-"Mi vida, nada que ver, me reí porque te encontré tierna, encontré que eras tan tierna y dulce para pedir algo como eso… Mi vida, disculpa que no haya dado el paso yo antes, si es que eso esperabas… pero tenía miedo"

-"¿Miedo de qué?"

-"De que no quisieras, de que aun creyeras que no era tiempo… No lo sé"

-"Tai… Volví a sus labios, no eran necesarias más palabras, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, estábamos esperando eso hace tiempo, tal vez incluso necesitábamos de esto para pasar a otro nivel como pareja, ya no necesitábamos mas palabras, si no que, hechos, besos, caricias, que esa noche durara más que las otras, que el tiempo pasara lo suficientemente lento como para disfrutar de la forma que ambos esperábamos. Sin más la bese, tiernamente, ambos sonreímos y volvimos a lo que estábamos. De a poco llegué a su cuello, luego a donde estaban las tiras de su corpiño, el cual fui bajando de a poco, hasta que llegué a su broche y lo retiré lentamente. Besé sus pechos aun con miedo, sin embargo, el solo rose de mis manos con ellos provocaron que su piel se erizara, realmente eso me volvió loco, ella me volvía loco.

De pronto ambos nos percatamos que solo nos separaba una prenda de ropa, ella bajó primero mi bóxer, para yo después quitar esas bragas color blanco. Ya nada se interponía entre nosotros, ella se levantó un poco solo para pasar sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y atraerme hacia ella, a su boca. Ambos estábamos sudados, acalorados, nuevamente tratando de recuperar aire, y ahí fue cuando le pregunté:

-"Amor, ¿estás segura de esto?"

-"Totalmente mi vida" y me besó, lo cual fue suficiente para saber que vendría ahora.

Con mucho cuidado me acomodé sobre ella, tratando de no lastimarla, y de no despegarme de ella. De pronto el miedo volvió a mí, lo sentía hasta en mis manos, que se volvieron un poco torpes. Yo sabía que no era la primera vez de ninguno, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos lo que era esto para la otra persona. Sin más, la besé, con mis manos acariciando su cara. Noté que ella sabía lo que venía, sus manos se posaron de forma abrupta en mi espalda, ejerciendo cierta fuerza, cierto agarré. Sin más, entré en ella, sentí como su espalda se curvó y ahogó un grito, que en realidad me hubiese encantado oír. No nos costó nada ponernos en sintonía, era igual que un baile, donde solo éramos uno, donde nuestra música era oír los latidos del corazón del otro.

No tuvo que pasar mucho para sentir esa real sensación de hacer el amor, de estar con esa persona porque la amas y la quieres para siempre dentro de tu vida. Ahí comprendí que le tenía miedo a esa situación porque yo sabía que amaba a Sora, yo ya sabía que sí quería estar con ella, que ya era capaz de darlo todo por ella.

Ambos habíamos terminado, me tendí a su lado sin dejar de mirarla. Se recostó en mi pecho, comencé a acariciar su espalda de forma que mis manos subieran bajaban por ella, me abrazó, para a los instantes quedarse dormida. Yo a diferencia de ella no concilie el sueño hasta mucho después, sin embargo, fue el mejor trasnoche de mi vida, lo disfruté… El tiempo se me hizo nada, a pesar de que siempre en la madrugada se hace eterno.

 **Narra Sora**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, todo se recordaba tan hermoso como en realidad había sido. Miré a mi lado y no estaba Tai, me senté de golpe, y ahí fue cuando ya me incorporé bien a la realidad. Sentí cierta angustia, me dio miedo incluso sentir que estaba sola. De pronto me di vuelta hacia mi otro lado y vi cierta nota, claramente era la letra de Tai, por fuera tenía mi nombre y dos puntos. Me provocó algo el verla, no era lo que yo esperaba al despertarme: Sola, sin Tai en casa y con una carta al lado mío.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto! :D Disculpen que me haya ido, pero mi vida en este último mes fue cerrar semestre y hacer cosplay xd. Ya terminé todo, aunque en dos semanas más vuelvo a entrar a la U :'( pero descuiden, este fic va a seguir, porque tengo el ultimo capitulo hecho xd (Aunque todo el transcurso hasta llegar a él no) Aparte, ando super pegada con Sao D: Yo sé que me tiene mal hace como un año, pero ahora la jodio. Quizás haga un OneShot de ellos pronto :)** **¿Hay más fans de Sao por aquí *0*?**

 **Ojalá les guste este capítulo… 15 HOJAS! D: Ojalá mis informes fueran así xD. Es triste y chistoso a la vez, porque he entregado informes de una plana, donde le pongo portada y bibliografía para que se haga más largo, y acá hago un capitulo de 15 hojas. Soy un chiste xD.**

 **Le dí un estilo un poco diferente respecto a la narración. Quise que ciertas partes fueran descritas por los dos, espero eso les haya gustado o por lo menos, no les haya confundido.**

 **Ya! Al fin Sora y Tai lo hicieron! Wiii *-* x D. Pero no crean que todo será hojuelas sobre miel entre ellos, se viene algo triste :'(** **sha naná (8) Ok, no adelanto más xd (No, Yamato no vendrá más, ya no jugaré a dejar mal a ese pobre hombre xD.)**

 **No les diré cuando suba el otro capítulo, pero ya lo empecé y eso es suficiente para afirmarles que no dejaré esto tirado.**

 **Un abrazo y muuuuuuuuuchos cariños! Espero estén super y nos estamos leyendo. Le dejo un saludo especial a Sofhi 3 Que ha leído mi fic desde que lo publique y siempre me deja un mensajito :)** **Espero te este yendo suuuper! Y descuida, que ya no dejaré más mal a Yama jajaja. A todo esto, con el paso de Tri, mi odio hacia él ha ido disminuyendo :O Es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado jajaja (Pero solo un poquito xd)**

 **Ya, sin más, les dejó. Que tengan una linda semana. Bye!**

 _GraceTakenouchi :)_


	11. Déjame ir

_**Disclainer:**_ _Digimon no me pertenece, Sora tampoco y Taichi menos. Aunque no hay Digimons en mi fic, lo aclaro igual. Esto lo pongo porque en una de esas después soy millonaria, hago mi estudio de animación y saco un shojo con Tai y Sora y después vienen los de Toei a demandarme. Ya me dejo de lesear, y les dejo el capitulo._

 _*Si quieren, pongan el opening de Anohana para este capi, la parte final la terminé gracias a esa canción y me gustó como quedó :)_

* * *

 **Narra Sora**

Tomé con cuidado la nota entre mis manos, no porque no quisiera arrugarla o algo por el estilo, si no porque sentía pena y miedo dentro de mí.

"Buenos días cielo. Ve a tu antigua pieza y abre la puerta principal de tu closet. Te Amo"

Cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabana y caminé en dirección a la otra habitación. Se me formó una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el camino de pétalos azules que había desde la entrada hasta el mueble. Al abrir este, adentro había muchos bombones y dos rosas azules junto con una especie de carta.

 _Ojalá te gusten estos bombones, son la previa a nuestro desayuno. Por cierto, salí de compras, esperaría aún duermas cuando llegue, pero de no ser así, ya sabes porque no estoy en casa._

 _Eres maravillosa, simplemente te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Espero tu noche haya sido tan hermosa e inolvidable como lo fue la mía. Sin más, te amo._

 _Tai._

No sabía que pensar, amaba lo que aquella carta decía, pero igual estaba molesta porque Tai no estaba. Nada le había costado esperarme o haberme despertado e ir de compras juntos.

Abrí uno de los bombones. Noté que eran extranjeros. El chocolate era simplemente exquisito. Tomé ambas rosas en mis manos y las contemplé. Tai al parecer tenía todo esto planeado. De otra forma no me explicaba las rosas de terciopelo azules, aparte él no solía tener chocolates tan finos en casa. Decidí poner una de las rosas en agua y la otra guardarla dentro de un libro. Estaba en esta acción cuando sentí un portazo, debía ser Tai.

Salí de la habitación haciéndome la enojada. Iba a ponerme a prueba y ver cuánto duraba.

-Amor, estas en pie ya. ¿Te levantaste recién? - Dijo al momento que dejaba varias bolsas sobre el comedor.

-Sí, ya estoy levantada, es obvio Tai. Y no, me levanté hace rato.

-¿Y porque aun estas solo cubierta con la sabana? ¿Viste lo que te dejé? – Ahí recién recordé que no me había vestido ni bañado aún.

\- Sí, si lo vi- Bajé la mirada.

\- ¿No te gustó mi amor? –Dijo acercándose a mi entristecido. Retrocedí un paso.

-No. O sea, no es que no me haya gustado si no que… -Me interrumpió

-Amor disculpa, no fue mi intensión, te lo juro ¡Es obvio! De hecho fui a comprar cosas para comer este fin de semana y tenerte un desayuno mucho mejor de lo habitual. Rayos, amor, disculpa- Dijo pasando su mano por su cara de forma desesperada a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a tomar cierto brillo. Decidí que hasta ahí duraría mi "enojo" y lo abracé por la espalda.

-No amor, no es que no me haya gustado lo que hiciste. De hecho, los bombones estaban deliciosos y para que decir lo bellas que están las flores. Además, fue muy tierno lo que me dejaste escrito solo que… No encontrarte a mi lado después de lo de anoche no estaba en mis planes, no era lo que esperaba. Solo eso.

Se volteo. –Mi vida, disculpa, no lo hice con malas intensiones, solo quería que no tuvieras que salir… Siempre que pienso en hacer algo sale mal, disculpa amor, tiene lógica que te hayas enojado por eso.

Lo abracé y besé tiernamente en los labios poniéndome de puntitas -Bueno, te perdono, pero solo si nos vamos a la cama de nuevo. Me debes el regaloneo matutino Taichi.

Sonrió -Lo que tú quieras cielo. Aunque traje varias cosas, de seguro varias te harán feliz y volveré a sumar puntos- Dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué trajiste Tai?- Le dije sonando ahora más amable.

-Pizza, frutas, tu torta favoriiiiitaaaa –Dijo entonando- Helado… ¡El helado! Debe de haberse derretido- Dijo mientras corrió a buscarlo.

-Amor… ¡Por qué compraste tantas cosas! Alguien se anduvo emocionando parece…- Dije riendo mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa para ayudarlo a guardar las cosas.

-¿Quién no se emocionaría teniendo una novia como tú? ¿Qué más encima te espera en casa cubierta seximente solo con una sabana?- Me miró de forma picara. Caminé y le pegue en un brazo.

-Okey, me iré a bañar y a vestir. Tú te lo pierdes- Dije a medida que caminaba al baño.

-Ah nonono, tu colorina, te quedas acá. Aparte ya me dijiste que te debía el regaloneo matutino- Dijo caminando tras de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos para luego tomarme en estos.

-¡Tai no! ¡Bájame!

-Siento que así entraremos en esta misma habitación el día que nos casemos. Solo espero que lleves más ropa para la ceremonia amor.

-¿Casarnos? ¿De verdad has pensado en eso?- Dije a medida que me él me recostaba sobre la cama.

\- O sea, siempre he pensado en casarme, formar una familia, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Tú no?

-Claro, o sea, todas las chicas solemos pensar en eso. Solo que…

\- ¿Qué Sora?

\- No sé, los hombres no suelen hacerlo mucho… Menos ahora

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre hombres Sora?

-¡Uuuy!- Dije molesta- Ya sabes, la mayoría de los chicos solo piensan en estar con la mayor cantidad de chicas posibles, conocer a muchas, salir aún con más, ya sabes. No es extraño que te digan que para que estar con una si pueden estar con varias- Acabé la frase mirando el techo.

-Uy, discúlpame por ser diferente- Se recostó mirando el techo también, al lado mío.

-Es por eso que si me podría ver casada contigo Tai- Dije volteando a verlo

\- Si, seguro. Hablas como si hubieras estado con muchos chicos Sora- Dijo riéndose, pero sonaba serio a la vez

\- No, solo he tenido dos novios, y uno fue cuando era adolescente y como que no cuenta mucho. Pero tengo amigas, y ellas han tenido novios. Aparte, salía con ellas a veces a fiestas y notar eso era fácil. Muchos te lo decían como si nada. Oye, y Si tuviéramos un bebe ¿A quién crees que se parecería más?- Dije divertida, ya que me traté de hacer una idea y no podía no imaginarme a un pequeño con el cabello de Tai.

-La verdad, ojalá que a ti. Sé que mi cabello es hermoso, pero es un lio peinarlo- Rió- No, mentira, me encantaría tener una hija con tu color de ojos y cabello. No podría creer que esa pequeña muñeca fuera creación mía.

-Y mía también Taichi- Dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-Nunca había conversado sobre hijos, matrimonio y familia con una chica. Estoy seguro de que eres la indicada- Dijo dándose media vuelta para quedarme mirando fijo a los ojos, luego pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro, solo atiné a abrazarlo. Él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y eso es como llamar a Morfeo, no duré muchos minutos más despierta.

 **Narra Tai**

Cada mañana me costaba más levantarme para ir al trabajo. En realidad, a ambos nos costaba mucho salir de la cama. O era por el frío, o por el calor, por dormir mucho, por dormir poco, pero siempre había una escusa para levantarse tarde y tener que salir sin desayuno para llegar a la hora.

Que Sora no tuviera un horario fijo de entrada me dificultaba más las cosas. Ahora ella se daba el lujo de entrar más tarde. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo una cartera de clientes fijos y contrató a una chica para que la ayudara con los pedidos. Sora en estos últimos meses se había hecho de varios clientes, lo que era yo, estaba trabajando más de la cuenta, me estaban pagando más, pero tenía que llevarme trabajo a la casa y bueno, no me gustaba del todo.

Mi jefe últimamente me pedía estar en un montón de reuniones y ni siquiera nos veíamos, todo me lo comunicaba por mensajes o llamadas. Él estaba viajando mucho y no era difícil darme cuenta que me estaba delegando un montón de trabajo que le correspondía ver a él y no a mí. Sinceramente no era de lame botas que lo hacía, si no porque me convenía conocer a toda esta gente importante que formaba parte de las reuniones, no soy idiota, guardaba los contactos de todos quienes se sentaban a lo largo de la extensa mesa de la sala de reuniones, cada empresario, de lo que fuese, iba a mi lista de contactos en el teléfono celular.

Como Sora sabía que llegaba con trabajo al departamento, últimamente se hizo la costumbre de irme a buscar al trabajo, a veces nos íbamos caminando a casa o pasábamos a comer algo de camino. Noté que ella el último mes dormía más que de costumbre, el trabajo le pasaba la cuenta, de seguro. Esto no hacía que nos viéramos menos, ambos nos preocupábamos de aquello bastante. Si para vernos debíamos crear una rutina, lo hacíamos, como también si había un imprevisto, nos salíamos con facilidad de esta.

Hace días que no hablaba con mamá o con mi hermana por teléfono. De todos modos, Kari estaba al tanto de toda mi situación con Sora. A la semana de la cena le conté todo. Mi mamá al día siguiente me llamó por teléfono contentísima, pidiendo detalles de mi noviazgo con ella y que le mandara fotos. Me encargué personalmente de enviarle fotos mías con ella a su correo, aparte, me llamo en la noche, luego de que cenáramos con Sora, ella escucho todo y por iniciativa propia tomó con su celular varias fotos de ambos que luego me envió para que yo se las enviará a mamá. Estaba feliz con las fotos, y de paso dijo que tenía una novia muy bonita, que la cuidara y no dijera disparates en frente de ella. Mi mamá es tan poco atinada a veces conmigo, o quizás es demasiado sincera. Aunque admitámoslo, hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubiera dicho que me conseguí una novia hermosa porque yo también soy guapo.

Admitámoslo, Sora es hermosa. No sé cómo se fijó en alguien como yo. De seguro es de esas chicas que se fijan en los hombres graciosos y que se enamoran de quienes las hacen reír. Siempre se burla de mi cabello por la mañana, dice que todos los días parece algo diferente. Ayer dijo que tenía forma de arbusto, hoy de pulpo, la semana pasada un dijo que parecía nube e incluso mancha de tempera café. Bueno, es diseñadora, tiene una capacidad o habilidad para imaginar más avanzada de lo habitual.

Sora por su parte me contó que su familia ya está al tanto de lo nuestro y que están felices por nuestra relación. Me dijo que lamentaba mucho esto, pero no se había aguantado el contarle a su mamá y a su mejor amiga que tenía allá en Japón todo. Además, me dijo riendo que le mandó una foto a su papá con el anillo que le había obsequiado y que este se había puesto a llorar. Creo que deseo bastante conocer a su papá, y además debo de ser el único hombre que desea conocer al padre de su novia.

Estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de comprar el departamento en el cual vivíamos, pero mi contrato estaba pronto a caducar y debía antes hablar sobre la opción de renovarlo para quedarme en Estados Unidos, por lo menos por un buen tiempo más, aun que aun no estaba seguro de eso, entre mis opciones seguía vigente la de volver a Japón, solo que a mi pareja le estaba yendo tan bien con su trabajo que serpia un poco egoísta de mi parte querer volver ahora. Era un tema complejo. Me gustaba pensar que me podía proyectar con Sora en Japón tanto como nos proyectábamos acá, sin embargo, el querer volver ahora era algo complejo que si bien, debía conversar con ella, primero debía aclarar conmigo.

No sé, estábamos de novios y la idea de formalizar no era algo que se hablara, pero algo que cada día se veía más real con nuestras acciones.

De repente una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos, era de mi jefe, que novedad.

-¿Aló? ¿Taichi? ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, ¿Bien y usted?

-Bien, algo cansado, pero bien. Oye, hoy necesito que a eso de las 4 de la tarde vengas a mi oficina ¿Puedes?

-Sí, claro, ahí estaré.

-Bueno, es solo eso por ahora. Cualquier cosa, estamos al habla. ¡Ah! ¿Minami te mandó la lista con todo lo de hoy?

-Sí, su secretaria se encarga eficientemente de eso todos los días- Le dije mientras rondaba los ojos.

-Perfecto. Bueno eso Yagami, nos vemos, un abrazo.

-Hasta más tarde. Saludos.

Quizás para que sería. Sin duda era para hablar de más y más trabajo. En fin. Ya sabría a las 4 para que me quería ver y en fin, no era algo que me interesara mucho, ya sabía que era sobre trabajo.

 **Narra Sora**

Últimamente me sentía más perezosa que de costumbre. Sinceramente me levantaba más cansada de lo que me acostaba la noche anterior. Lo peor, es que contagiar a Tai con mi flojera matutina era muy fácil, y por culpa mía todos los días estaba saliendo de forma justa al trabajo.

Sentirme así me hacía extrañar más a mi mamá, tanto tiempo sin verla… Me recordaba mucho a cuando era niña y me sentía cansada y a pesar de regañarme por floja, de igual forma me mandaba a dormir o me llevaba el desayuno a la cama. Bueno, ahora era diferente, estaba llevando una vida en pareja con Tai, en donde el estar aprendiendo a ser una especie de dueña de casa agotaba un poco, y en sí, mi trabajo estaba siendo mucho más que hasta hace un par de meses. Lo que sí, estoy ganando muchísimo más que antes, por lo mismo, y debido a mi estado de estrés último, porque sí, debo estar así por el estrés, he decidido contratar a una chica para que me ayude. Está haciendo su práctica en mi taller, yo ya pasé por eso y no quise aprovecharme de su falta de título. Ella sabe que yo tengo mucho trabajo, por lo mismo le pago lo que debe ganar y me ha agradecido esto un millón de veces. No me arrepiento de haberla contratado, así estoy más en casa también.

Tai ha tenido mucho más trabajo, me carga esto un poco, no porque tenga más trabajo en sí, si no que siento que su jefe abusa mucho de él. Sabe que la voluntad de Tai es buena y que además sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo, pero no gana lo que es justo y se le ve más cansado. Por lo mismo admito que no le he querido decir nada respecto a mi cansancio, aunque me ha notado mucho más agotada y me molesta porque duermo mucho.

Últimamente ha salido el tema de volver a Japón. Admito que muero por ver a mi mamá, dormir en mi cama, que espero mi madre aún conserve. Mataría por ir a la cafetería que solíamos frecuentar con mi papá cuando en el colegio me felicitaban, pero creo que no podría dejar Estados Unidos ahora, es mi trabajo versus mis sentimentalismos, que si bien suena un poco cruel decirlo así, no puedo dejar de forma irresponsable todo lo que tanto me costó construir. Siento que todo lo que sufrí al fin y al cabo sacó **lo mejor de mí**. Me siento buena trabajadora, mini empresaria, mujer y pareja. Quizás no me siento buena hija, pero todos los padres saben que los hijos son prestados, yo solo fui parte del ciclo de vida de padres de mis padres, valga la redundancia.

Hoy no iré al taller, tengo una cantidad de pedidos un poquito alarmante para solo dos personas, por lo que iré a cotizar telas a otras distribuidoras y me tomaré la mañana para eso. Luego dejaré listos todos los documentos que me faltan de estés mes y en la tarde iré a buscar a Tai a su trabajo o le pediré que nos juntemos en el centro. A pesar de lo ajetreados y consumidores de tiempo que se han puesto nuestros trabajos no hemos perdido la costumbre de vernos, juntarnos y todo eso. No sé cómo es posible amar cada día más a Tai. Me doy cuenta de ello porque espero todo el día a que llegue la tarde para estar con él, para cenar juntos y que mi última imagen del día sea la de estar durmiendo en la misma cama. Nunca creí que este tipo de relación de pareja, pero a la vez tan de amigos, de cómplices existiera.

Me voy a levantar. Tai ya se fue hace casi dos horas y yo aun de perezosa acá entre las sabanas. Me espera un día ajetreado, a pesar de todo.

 **Narra Tai**

Mi mañana había sido un caos. Gracias a Dios ya estaba en horario de almuerzo y me tomaría un rato más que de costumbre. Creo merecerlo después de la mañana de mierda con unos empresarios terribles. ¡Qué carácter señor! ¡Por qué hay que lidiar con tanto levantado! Salí tan estresado de aquella reunión que casi tuve que inyectarme un café directo a la vena para querer sobrevivir hasta la tarde.

Ya eran las 3:30 pm y había acabado mi almuerzo en un restaurant cercano a donde trabajaba y estaba la oficina de mi jefe. Decidí pedir un agua mineral e irla tomando de camino al lugar en que habíamos acordado vernos. No me causaba mucha curiosidad el que me diría este, solo pensaba en la hora en que saliese se su oficina para irme directo al departamento. Sin duda me acostaría apenas terminara de tomar una ducha. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo en casa ese día.

3:45 pm y me saludaba Minami, la secretaria del lugar. Ella ya sabía que iría, así que apenas me vio ingresar realizó una llamada para luego decirme que mi jefe me estaba esperando. ¡Genial! Entraría antes así que, probablemente saldría antes. Empujé la puerta y sin más ya estaba dentro de su lujosa oficina. Me saludo al instante.

-Hola Yagami, ¿Cómo has estado? Toma asiento por favor.

-Bien, que raro es hablar con usted en persona. Hablamos todos los días mucho pero ya casi nada cara a cara- le dije a penas me senté tras su escritorio.

-Lo siento, es que he tomado proyectos en otras dos empresas externas que en realidad trabajan en conjunto con esta y mi tiempo se ha vuelto más escaso. Que ganas de triplicarme, pero seamos sinceros, el dinero es bueno, no me debería quejar tanto en realidad.

-Me alegro muchísimo por usted, lo que es yo, realmente estoy un poco cansado. Daría mucho por vacaciones.

-Sí, yo también.

-Pero usted ha dicho que ha estado ganando más. ¿Me dio a entender eso o me equivoque?- Dije mirándolo extrañado.

-No, no te has equivocado- Dijo riendo.

-Bien, genial por usted. Espero no se estrese, pero también espero que pueda asistir a mas reuniones usted. A mi casi no me correspondería asistir- Dije sin muchos ánimos.

-Yagami, sacaras más bonificaciones este mes, te lo aseguro- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias- Dije seco. Era algo mínimo en realidad, me estaba esforzando más de la cuenta este último tiempo y ahora me daba cuenta de que él estaba ganando más a cuesta de mis horas extra de trabajo por culpa de tanta reunión.

-Bueno Yagami, no te llamé por eso en realidad. Te llamaba por otra cosa, por otra buena noticia -Dijo a medida que se sentaba mejor en su asiento y apoyaba ambos codos sobre su escritorio.

-¿A sí? Dije un poco incrédulo.

-Tienes todo listo para ser trasferido a Japón. Hemos encontrado a alguien que llene tus zapatos acá y bueno, está siendo capacitado, pero…- Abrió uno de los cajones ubicado a un costado de su escritorio y de él sacó un sobre- Tu boleto de avión en primera clase para dentro de dos semanas. No tienes nada que agradecerme, me tomé el atrevimiento en vista de que la última vez que hablamos en persona dijiste que querías volver a Japón pronto, que extrañabas a tu familia y bueno, te saqué boleto para dentro de dos semanas porque debo aun capacitar a quien ocupe tu cargo y también para ver el tema de tu departamento y todo eso- Me di cuenta de que tenía el boleto entre mis manos y estaba pensando en nada, o quizás en todo, pero en todo lo relacionado con Sora.

Miró su reloj- Bueno Yagami, dentro de 20 minutos tengo una reunión, espero nos veamos pronto. Cuídate y saludos a tu familia en Japón. Asumo que apenas salgas de acá los llamaras para darles la noticia.

-No vemos, que le vaya bien- Fue todo lo que atiné a decir antes de que ambos nos parasemos para salir de la oficina. Ya afuera y habiendo salido del lugar, saqué mi celular para llamar, pero no a mis padres, si no que a Sora para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Salí del edificio en dirección a comprar un café. También a tomar un poco de airé. Por lo demás, corría un poco de viento, el cual me ayudaba a tratar de pensar algo mejor sobre qué hacer y me sirvió también como escusa para recurrir a aquel líquido tibio y adictivo.

Fui a la primera cafetería que encontré, quería cuanto antes un café y sentarme para llamar a Sora. Ya con un cappuccino gigante entre mis manos, me senté en la primera mesa que encontré desocupada y marqué el numero de Sora, al sabérmelo de memoria preferí digitarlo antes que buscarlo entre mis contactos.

Uno, dos, tres. Al cuarto pitido, escuché su voz a través de la línea telefónica.

-¡Amor! Justo estaba por llamarte. ¿Cómo estás?- Sonaba animada por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Bien y tu amor?

-Bien. No no no ¡Súper! Amor, te necesito ver. Tengo una excelente noticia que darte.

-Yo ya salí del trabajo, o sea, tuve una reunión con mi jefe y quedé un poco agotado, me permitiré tomarme el resto del día. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el departamento? Me voy a ir caminando, en 40 minutos estaría en el.

-¡Perfecto!- Seguía escuchándose muy contenta, y ahora que estaba comiendo algo- Te amo, nos vemos en casa- colgó.

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, que ella me viniera con una buena, probablemente excelente noticia por cómo se oía y yo llegaba con esto, que en realidad, a mi no me estaba haciendo muy feliz. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo, si hubiera resuelto este tema conmigo antes, quizás ahora sabría qué hacer.

El camino a casa se me hacía eterno, al igual que mi café. Lo sostenía entre mis manos con apatía, sentía me necesitaba del calor que este emitía para poder sentir que estaba despierto en ese minuto. Me sentía mal de forma doble en ese instante, el hecho de saber que vería a mi familia no me ponía tan feliz como debería, ya que el hecho de quizás tener que dejar a la mujer que amaba me perturbaba.

Llegué a casa de la misma forma que finalmente me terminé tomando el líquido caliente: Por inercia. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, reluciente, con un vestido azul ceñido a la parte alta de su cuerpo para caer de forma holgada desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas. Se levantó del sillón contenta a abrazarme y besarme, respondí a ambos gestos de la misma forma aun con mi cabeza divagando en otra parte.

-¿Amor, cómo te ha ido hoy? ¡Ay! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Además, ¡Ambos estamos en casa antes!- Me dijo con ese precioso gesto que dejaba a la vista su perfecta dentadura. Por mi parte solo respondí con un intento forzado de sonrisa que pasó inadvertido entre su entusiasmo.

-Si amor, me alegro de que estemos antes juntos el día de hoy, por cierto, te ves preciosa- le dije a medida que subía mi vista desde sus zapatos hasta su rostro. Dejé el vaso vacio de café sobre la mesa del comedor y me senté en el sofá. Sora hizo lo mismo a mi lado y me abrazó.

-¿Que tenías que decirme Tai?- Dijo mirándome desde un ángulo un poco más bajo.

-No, que tienes que decirme tu ¿A qué se debe ese vestido y tanta felicidad?- Dije intentando parecer más animado.

-¡Ay! Parto yo entonces… ¡Amor, acabo de firmar un contrato, por un año con una tienda nacional importantísima de vestidos de gala! Quieren que diseñe el 20% de los vestidos que saldrán en la próxima colección y además, que parte de los modelos exclusivos sean hechos por Mí. Amor, ¡Estoy contentísima! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Algo dentro de mí dolía, y no sabía que mierda era. El tamaño de su sonrisa era directamente proporcional a las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento. No sabía que decir. A medida que pasaban los segundos, su sonrisa comenzó a ser proporcional con las ganas de golpearme, porque no estaba mostrando felicidad ante su nuevo logro.

-¿Tai, qué te pasa? ¿Qué acaso no estás feliz por mi?- Dijo ya sin rastro alguno de su sonrisa.

-No, es que…- Me interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?! Tai… ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Desde cuando con esa actitud! Claro, como tu estas tapadísimo en trabajo, reuniones y demases… ¡Que egoísta! ¡Ponte algo feliz por mí! Tu mujer, tu chica, acaba de firmar para ser diseñadora de una nacional. -Tai que te…- Empezó a subir de a poco la voz, y se me salió lo que no quería en realidad decir.

-Me trasladaran a Japón, dentro de dos semanas- Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el pasaje- Está todo listo, mi jefe hoy en la mañana me llamó para citarme y darme la noticia ahora por la tarde. Quien ocupará mi cargo acá ya está listo. Todo está listo en realidad para que deje los Estados Unidos.

-Tai…- Solo logró articular mi nombre cuando una primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla izquierda

-No sé qué hacer Sora

Se lamio los labios y secó esa y otra lagrima que acababa de salir.- No puede ser… -Dijo, para luego bajar la mirada y abrazarse a sí misma. Me acerqué para abrazarla, pero apenas una de mis manos tocó su ante brazo dio un ademán hacia atrás.- Dime que hay algo que se pueda hacer Tai, mientras yo no tenga que romper el contrato, no porque no quiera, si no, porque no puedo, ¡Lo acabo de firmar hoy!- Su voz al finalizar la frase sonó quebrada.

-No lo sé mi amor, no lo sé. Mi contrato está firmado desde hace mucho tiempo, yo sabía que en algún momento tenía que volver a Japón, está desde mucho antes de conocerte y…- Sus sollozos acallaron mis palabras, hasta que al instante susurró –Todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser para siempre… Todo era muy bueno para ser de verdad… Tú eras demasiado genial para ser merecido por mi… -Acto seguido secó sus lagrimas y salió corriendo del departamento. La vi correr, tardé solo unos segundos en darme cuenta que en ese estado no podía dejarla salir.

-¡Sora! -Le grite apenas la vi doblar en dirección a las escaleras. No tomaría el ascensor, así que mejor para mí, la alcanzaría, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Sora! ¡Basta!- Le gritaba aun cuando iba un par de pisos más abajo que yo. Aun así, sus pisadas y sollozos me eran audibles.

-¡Sora, amor, detente! Ya había bajado 8 pisos de esa forma cuando al fin la atrapé por la espalda y a pesar de sus bruscos movimientos no la solté. Golpeo varias veces mi pecho con sus puños para que la soltara, sin embargo ambos sabíamos que no lo iba a hacer. Solo fue cosa de apretarla contra mi pecho, para que se pusiera a llorar sobre este. Acto seguido le seguí yo.

-Por que Tai… Porque fue todo hoy. Si te hubieran entregado ese boleto ayer yo no habría firmado.- Dijo aferrada a mí polera.

-Porque quizás tu destino era firmar ese contrato, porque tu destino es ser la mejor diseñadora Sora- Dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su frente.

-No Tai… No Taichi. Mi destino eras tú. Mi destino era estar contigo. Nuestros planes eran seguir juntos, no firmar para una marca ni volver a Japón. ¡Que hicimos!…- Levantó su mirada. La veía borrosa, lagrimas de mierda. De todos modos sabía perfectamente donde estaban sus labios, no necesitaba ver de hecho para saber dónde encontrarlos y saber además que me responderían. Solo atiné a besarla, a hundirme en ella, a tratar de sacar mi pena y rabia en una forma que ambos entendiéramos a la perfección. Ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, sentía sus manos apretar más fuerte el agarre a mi polera, de la misma forma que yo sentía que mis lagrimas empapaban su cabello.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y ambos al mismo tiempo apoyamos nuestra frente en la del otro.

-Volvamos a casa, Sora.

- _Déjame ir_ , Tai, ve tu. Tú vas a volver a casa. Déjame recorrer con esta pena el lugar que si o si seguirá siendo mi casa a lo largo de un año más- Acto seguido depositó un fugaz beso en mis labios para luego comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Ante esa frase nada pude hacer, solo verla bajar hasta que perdí todo rastro de ese azulado vestido y ese anaranjado cabello. Me dejé caer, apoyando mi espalda ante el barandal de aquel piso. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, fue bastante, suficiente para que anocheciera, el sueño se apoderara de mí y las fuerzas para regresar al departamento volvieran.

Desperté por un rayo de sol que me pegó de frente en los ojos. Estaba acostado con ropa sobre la cama, recordaba eso, pero no el hecho de haberme tapado con un par de frazadas.

Me levanté y vi la ropa de Sora esparcida sobre la parte baja de la cama. Me levanté agitadísimo y aún con la angustian latente de lo vivido la tarde anterior. Sentía que estaba sobre una nube, sentía que caminaba con parsimonia, que yo no estaba, pero en realidad, era ella, ella era quien no estaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Tanto tiempo! (O no tanto, ya no recuerdo xd)**

 **Este capítulo lo empecé a escribir apenas había acabado el anterior, hice dos hojas en Word y mi imaginación murió. Eso, hasta la semana pasada donde avancé como 2 hojas más y este finde (que es semana santa *o*) lo culminé, ¡Al fiiiiiiin! ¿Les cuento cómo? Con el opening de Anohana. De hecho, como que esa canción con la parte donde Sora y Tai están en las escaleras me dio pena, me imaginé el adiós de Jintan y Menma (esto para quienes vieron ese anime xd) y me dieron ganas de llorar, mala canción xD.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar. Solo que ya empecé la Universidad, cuarto año :'( y también el capitulo siguiente de este fic :D Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.**

 **Que tengan linda semana.**

 _GraceTakenouchi :)_


	12. Corazones rotos y un posible adiós

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Pero la trama de sí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Corazones rotos y un posible adiós**

 **Narra Tai**

De la parsimonia pasé a la angustia en solo unos segundos. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía que estaba sobre una nube. Me sentía anestesiado. Salí de la habitación y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor para aclarar mis ideas y apoyar sobre ambas manos mi cabeza. Luego de eso, lo primero que hice fue tratar de recordar en donde estaba el botiquín. Caminé en dirección a la cocina y lo busqué, debía estar en algún mueble de ahí. Lo encontré, saqué un par de aspirinas y las ingerí para sopesar un poco el dolor de cabeza que sentía. De pronto recordé la primera vez que me emborraché cuando joven. Sentía la misma sensación: que algo se despedazaba dentro de mí. Solo que esta vez no solo me dolía la cabeza y sentía que ésta se me despedazaba, sino que también el corazón.

Tomé un vaso de agua y aún con la maldita jaqueca latente, iba a pensar bien qué hacer. Antes que todo debía encontrarla. Quería correr, correr hasta hallarla. Pero era mejor esperarla en casa, en algún momento tenía que llegar. Además, con ese dolor de cráneo no creía ser capaz de llegar muy lejos.

 **Narra Sora**

Sentía que había vuelto al inicio, me sentía igual que cuando Tai me encontró esa noche luego de ver a mi ex con otra. Solo que si hoy me encontrara otro hombre jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza terminar junto a él, estaba realmente jodida: amaba tanto a Tai que si no podía estar con él de verdad prefería morir. Llegué a esa conclusión luego de ver cómo le hacía yo para romper el maldito contrato el mismo día que lo había firmado. Cuando firmé de verdad se me había ido por completo el hecho de que Tai estaba pronto a volver. Claramente me entusiasme frente a la oportunidad. Ni siquiera fue frente a los números de mi supuesto sueldo, admito que el hecho de ganar reconocimiento en mi área fue la que más me embobó. Al final, ¿A quién no le gustaría ser reconocido para bien en su área?

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer ese día… ¿Por qué no seguí mi itinerario tal cual lo había planeado? ¿Por qué no llamé a Tai en cuanto me avisaron? Por qué a tantas cosas Dios…

Cuando llegué al primer piso del departamento, luego de sentir la primera brisa de aire en mi rostro y tras comprobar que Tai no me había seguido, empecé a realizar muchos flash back del día mismo. Recordé que me costó levantarme, que iba a cotizar telas aquella tarde, que alcancé a ir sólo a dos tiendas, puesto que estaba en eso cuando se contactaron conmigo.

 _-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Con la señorita Takenouchi?_

 _-Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?_

 _-¡Oh! Un gusto. Soy Joseph Miller y trabajo para la marca de ropa femenina ZankYou._

Recuerdo que en ese mismo momento dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y presté atención solamente al hombre que me hablaba tras la línea telefónica.

 _-¡Oh!, un gusto ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?_

 _-Bueno Sora, en la compañía llevamos tiempo siguiendo tus diseños, junto con tu trabajo. Sabemos que eres proveniente de Japón y que llevas tiempo acá. Hemos seguido los pasos de muchos diseñadores a lo largo de este último año, entre ellos, una has sido tú. Nos interesa verte lo antes posible. ¿Cuando tienes disponibilidad? – dijo de una forma muy amable._

 _-¿Qué? ¿¡En serio!? – La sonrisa en mi rostro era inminente en ese momento - Cuando ustedes me sugieran. Díganme hora y lugar y ahí estaré._

Recordaba una y otra y otra vez todo. Si solo hubiese llamado a Tai luego de aquella llamada, si le hubiese dicho que me acompañara, si le hubiese dicho que nos juntáramos en el centro antes, que era algo similar al plan que tenía por la mañana…

La tarde estaba fría y el cielo tomaba cada vez un tono más gris. Si hubiese sido un día como cualquier otro probablemente estaría con Tai, abrazados en el sillón, conversando sobre qué película podríamos ver mientras además pensábamos en algo para pedir pronto por teléfono.

En cambio ahora me encontraba caminando entre la muchedumbre que a esta hora regresa de sus trabajos para llegar a sus hogares, para encontrarse con quienes aman. Yo cada mañana me despertaba esperando esa parte del día y ahora mismo me daba cuenta de cómo cambiaba todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en tan sólo un par de horas… Como podía la vida estar tan empeñada en querer tenerme sola.

Como venía recién llegando a casa, no alcancé a dejar nada en la mesita de costumbre. Eso era bueno. Saqué mi celular y como es típico en una mujer, ante el corazón destruido no hay nada mejor que hacer un playlist exclusivo con canciones tristes, melancólicas, nostálgicas que escuchas por dos motivos: porque te describen tal cual te sientes o en el otro caso, y claramente no el mejor, porque te recuerdan a la persona que es el motivo de tu sufrir.

En fin, cuando ya se había oscurecido totalmente y estaba un poco más clara de ideas había asumido que ninguno de los dos podía dejar a medias lo que tanto le había costado construir. Yo realmente quería seguir en mi área y en Estados Unidos, ya que si volvía en ese mismo momento a Japón empezaría desde cero y la verdad, me pesaba el contrato. Y Tai… Tai hace mucho esperaba ser trasladado con honores y recomendaciones al lugar que lo vio nacer. Yo en realidad me sentía nadie para decirle que se quedara si en realidad él había estudiado he invertido mucho tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo para finalmente trabajar y hacer lo que le gustaba en su país.

Cuando ya realmente no sabía qué hora era, la gente escaseaba en las calles y ya había empezado a caminar sin rumbo alguno, decidí ir y quedarme en el taller esa noche. No tenía cara para llegar al departamento. Probablemente dejaría preocupado a Tai, pero igual de probable era que si llegara discutiésemos. No íbamos a llegar a nada, ninguno podía dejar lo suyo y las cosas acabarían peor. Imaginar el panorama era sumamente fácil, lo mejor era no volver, por lo menos aquella noche. Además estaba cansada, solo quería dormir. Ni ganas de comer me habían dado y aun no me sentía mejor. Quizás iría al médico para que me recomendaran vitaminas o algo por el estilo.

El taller nunca me había parecido tan acogedor como aquella noche. Además, tenía polar entre toda mi colección de telas. Ahora amaba más ese material que hasta hace un día atrás.

.

.

.

Claramente no había dormido bien. Agradecí tener un reloj interno fijo. Me desperté pasadas las 7 am a pesar de no haber puesto alarma. Lo agradecía porque la chica que ahora trabajaba conmigo solía llegar poco después de las 8 am al taller, tenía llaves y claramente no me gustaría que me hubiese visto así: Pálida, con los ojos rojos, hinchados y en un estado en el que nuca me había visto ella. De seguro me preguntaba si me había drogado.

Suponía Tai estaría durmiendo en casa y yo necesitaba ir a buscar un par de cosas ¡Que digo un par! necesitaba sacar todas mis cosas de aquel lugar. Tai probablemente tendría que entregar el departamento y yo de todos modos no me hubiese querido quedar ahí. Las mejores experiencias en ese país habían ocurrido en aquel lugar y permanecer en el por parte baja un año entero sin el motivo de mis risas era claramente de masoquistas. Tendría que ir viendo desde ya a donde mudarme. Me quedaría algunos días en el taller, pero de todos modos debía buscar un lugar, arrendar algo. Estaría sola dentro de poco. Un apartamento de un solo ambiente me sería perfecto y actualmente contaba con los medios para pagarlo.

Me lavé la cara, ordené mi cabello y mi ropa y caminé en dirección al departamento.

La calle seguía casi tan desierta como cuando decidí irme al taller a descansar pocas horas antes. Corría una leve brisa fría, a ratos me abrazaba a mi misma o juntaba mis manos frente a mi boca para botar un poco de mi aire interno frente a estas. Caminé por inercia hasta llegar al departamento. Esa mañana si subí en el ascensor, no tenía mucho tiempo y menos fuerzas para subir hasta el piso en donde vivía Tai.

A medida que subía, recordaba todo el espectáculo ocurrido el día anterior en las escaleras. Sin que lo quisiera salió una lágrima de mi ojo izquierdo, la cual limpie de inmediato y con ella me prometí tratar de darle vueltas lo menos posible a la discusión. Mi misión aquella mañana era sacar un par de cosas y no ponerme sentimental, otra vez.

Llegué al piso, caminé lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta del departamento, saqué la llave y de ahí hasta que ingresé todos mis movimientos fueron tres o cuatro veces más lentos. No sabría explicar si fue porque intentaba no hacer ruido, o porque me costó trabajo ingresar al tener la certeza de que él estaba ahí.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Tai, quería saber si estaba, y si se encontraba bien.

Entré, di un par de pasos y ahí lo vi: tendido sobre la cama con la misma ropa que el día anterior. Las ganas de recostarme junto a él me carcomían, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. A quien quiero engañar, ya no había un nosotros, solo faltaba acabar de manera formal, pues todo lo que había pasado el día anterior era la base sobre la cual ambos posaríamos el termino de nuestra relación.

En ese momento el anillo en mi dedo ejerció una presión que no pude pasar inadvertida. Lo contemple y sí, lloré. Jamás había estado tan cerca de formar lo que siempre soñé: Una familia, un nosotros con alguien.

Alejé esos pensamientos por un momento para ir en busca de unas frazadas y tapar a Tai.

Luego empecé a buscar en el ropero que cosas llevar. Finalmente saqué todo y no lleve nada. Me senté por unos minutos a los pies de la cama, hasta que caí en cuenta de que el tiempo tampoco estaba conmigo esa mañana.

Fui por mi laptop, un par de documentos y dos chaquetas. Iba a empezar a buscar un departamento ese mismo día, para ello necesitaba mi computadora. Agradecía haber juntado mucho y casi no haber gastado de forma innecesaria. No habían miedos respecto al dinero, a sí me alcanzaría y a sí podría comprar todo lo esencial para comenzar a vivir sola en otro lugar.

Comí algo rápido, solo por comer porque hambre no tenía y me devolví a contemplar a Tai una última vez aquel día para finalmente salir. Sabía que tendríamos que hablar en algún minuto, pero no quería que fuera pronto. Iba a estirar lo más posible la situación. Había mucho que hacer y hoy si que no me saldría del itinerario como lo había hecho el día anterior.

El frío y el sueño estaban haciendo lo suyo en mi cuerpo, y aun ni siquiera era medio día. Algo a lo cual jamás me niego es a una buena taza de café, incluso en días soleados. Siempre encuentro escusas para uno. Y ese día en especial podría beber unas 8 tazas y me sentiría más justificada que nunca a ingerirlas.

Pasé a una cafetería lejana a todo, tanto del departamento, del taller y del trabajo de Tai, cosa de no ser ubicada por él en caso dé.

Tomé un taxi, hace mucho que no me subía a uno. Era hasta acogedor. Cuando a lo largo del trayecto divisé una cafetería que tuviese mesas dentro, le pedí al chofer bajar. Necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiese estar con la laptop por un tiempo que ni yo sabía cuánto sería.

Hice la fila dentro del local y de la nada se me antojaron dulces. Le hice caso a mi cuerpo luego de un par de minutos, era natural que este me pidiese azúcar a gritos. A eso sumemosle el hecho de tener problemas de presión baja, haber comido la nada el día anterior, el frío del día y mi estado anímico. Compre 2 pasteles, un muffin y mi anhelado cappuccino vainilla extra grande.

Ya con toda esa comida en mi poder y el calor del café sintiéndose de forma latente sobre mi piel, busque asiento en el segundo piso de la cafetería.

Ese era el primer momento, desde lo ocurrido con Tai, en que sentía cierta paz dentro de mí. Por fin me sentía tranquila, en un lugar donde estar fija un momento, ante la calidez que éste me daba y lo sabrosos que estaban los alimentos. Sentía que mis glándulas salivales producían más líquido que de costumbre. De verdad que parecía un antojo. Reí ante mi reacción al comer, devoré todo mientras buscaba en mi computadora lugares para vivir. Solo buscaba que fuera algo de un ambiente, ni siquiera me importaba que fuese en un lugar céntrico, yo solo quería algo lindo donde poder vivir y sentirme cómoda.

El tiempo ahí se me pasó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado. Ya en mi libreta tenía dos hojas llenas de direcciones de departamentos que según las características dadas en internet, me parecían gratos para vivir.

Los precios no eran tan elevados como imaginé. Realmente el hecho de buscar algo pequeño y de un ambiente me ayudó mucho. Podría haber pagado algo incluso de dos piezas por si se me antojaba hacer otro taller en casa o algo para mi trabajo, pero luego de pensar un poco, consideré ir a casa a desconectarme, ya muchos problemas me estaba causando ahora mismo lo laboral, con mi taller bastaba.

Luego de, verdaderamente aburrirme de buscar y de comer, porque compré dos veces más en la cafetería, me fui. Estaba de mejor ánimo, pero no de salud. En ese momento tomé la decisión de darme una semana, a lo más dos para sentirme mejor y si el cansancio no se iba, realmente iría a ver médico. Quería y debía rendir, y si continuaba así dudaba de aquello, sobre todo para con mi nuevo trabajo, desafío, o lo que fuese.

Abandoné el lugar sabiendo que volvería. Por un momento sentí un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ir con Tai a futuro. Me invadió nuevamente la tristeza al saber que no podríamos ir por unos cafés juntos, que ya no visitaría nada con Tai. Tai… Me costaría acostumbrarme a estar sin él, el hecho de pensar que dentro de poco más de una semana se iría hacía que me diera una puntada en algún lugar dentro de mí, aun no sabía si cerca del estómago o del corazón. Traté de espantar esos pensamientos. Asumir que habría un adiós me dolía a tal punto de querer llorar hasta dormirme. Caminé en dirección al primer lugar que había en mi lista. Debía encontrar algo lindo para vivir lo antes posible.

* * *

 **Narra Tai**

No dejaba de mirar y dar vueltas aquel boleto. Aún me encontraba sin asimilar que estaba todo listo. Poco después de que las aspirinas comenzaran a hacer efecto di vueltas en el departamento. Sora había sido quien me había tapado. Nadie más tenía llaves. Aparte, conociéndola… Estaba seguro de que ella había estado ahí. Luego de un rato una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos. Corrí a buscar el aparato con la esperanza de que fuese Sora la que me llamaba. Corrí en busca del aparato, sabía que ella andaba con su teléfono porque me di el tiempo de marcarle por si sonaba dentro del departamento, sin embargo, para ese entonces tenía activado el buzón de voz. Corrí por correr, era mi jefe.

-¡Yagami! ¿¡Dónde estás!? - Su voz me generaba cierto odio en ese minuto.

-Disculpe, creo que he tenido una de las peores noches de mi vida. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que se lo encargo – Las palabras salieron sin más. Sin embargo, hubiese querido que contuvieran el odio y la rabia del momento.

\- ¿Tú saliendo de noche? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacer llover? – Quería sonar chistoso. No le resultó.

\- Hoy no estoy para bromas. De verdad que me siento mal. No llamé a tiempo, pero es que… - Me interrumpió.

-Ya Yagami, ya entendí. Tomate el día y si sigues mal ve a un médico y me mantienes al tanto de cualquier cosa. ¿Okey? - Dijo sin inmutarse ni nada por el estilo.

\- Gracias – No atiné a decir nada más, sentía hasta flojera de hablar con él.

\- De nada. Te llamaba para saber porque no estabas. Pero descuida, no está en uno el enfermarse. Nos vemos y descansa - Dicho esto, colgó.

Lo único que hice fue caminar hasta mi habitación y tirarme pesadamente sobre la cama. Miraba el techo y con cada segundo que pasaba, todo se me hacía más desconcertante y más claro a la vez. Ya sabía que Sora esa tarde no llegaría. Aun no entendía como habíamos llegado a esto. Sabía que Sora dormiría en el taller, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y aún no sabía como hacer para hablarle. Todo era tan jodidamente extraño. Sin embargo, algo debía hacer, y sí, yo lo tenía que hacer, sabía que Sora no lo haría, y realmente no la culpaba.

Pasé todo el día en casa. Con suerte ingerí comida, lo que sí, bebí más café ese día que en los 10 finales de semestre de mi carrera juntos. Dormí a ratos, y a saltos por lo demás. Mi mente estaba alerta por si ella llegaba, sin embargo, no fue así y dormír tan ligeramente y mal fue en peor.

8 de la tarde. Había puesto una alarma para despertar al atardecer. Si no estaba a esa hora en el departamento iría al taller y la esperaría ahí toda la noche de ser necesario. Tenía llaves y necesitaba verla.

 **Narra Sora**

Mi cuarta opción fue la definitiva. Una amplia pieza y un gran espacio común. Piso 10, centro de la ciudad, balcón pequeño y baño con tina. Eran eso de las 6 de la tarde cuando finalmente le di el sí a ese lugar. La dueña era una joven profesora que había vuelto a vivir con sus padres y no estaba utilizando el departamento. No tenía en sus planes volver, debido a que sus padres contaban con problemas de salud y quería cuidarlos ella misma. Si no habían problemas podría estar ahí fácilmente un año. La chica solo me pidió un mes más el de garantía y firmar el típico contrato de siempre. Eso me generó más confianza y empatía con ella.

Había comido todo ese día. Dicen que el dormir mal produce ansiedad y ahora yo era testigo y fuente confiable de aquello. Y como me sentía tan fatal me permití los gustos. Mi cuerpo ya estaba pasándola muy mal por culpa de mi corazón como para más encima yo privarle la azúcar que deseaba.

Luego de dejar listo todo el trámite para irme lo antes posible a mi nuevo hogar, pasé a la misma cafetería a la cual fui en la mañana. Le escribí un correo a mi mamá y a una amiga, necesitaba echar un poco de mi pena y rabia fuera. Lloré un rato, nadie me vio y estaba en una mesa apartada de todos, me lo permití porque lo necesitaba. Estuve ahí hasta las 9 pm, que fue cuando cerró el lugar. Compré cosas para llevar porque claramente en el taller no tenía donde refrigerar ni cocinar y en vista de mi hambre ese día, preferí tener algo para llenar mi estómago en caso de ponerse molestoso nuevamente.

Me sentía algo más tranquila que el día anterior a esa misma hora. Quería bañarme, me sentía un poco incomoda y deseaba dormir sobre una cama, pero Agradecía la alfombra acolchada que tenía en el taller, era maravilloso dormir sobre ella.

Ingresé y como venía de ver departamentos, me fijé en que mi taller era mucho más grande de lo que recordé. Estaba dividido en tres partes, que eran como 3 cubos: En el primero, estaba la vitrina, modelos de tajes en maniquíes, ropa sobre colgadores, modelos listos, etc. Todo lo que podía mostrar a la clientela. En el segundo cubo estaban mis máquinas de coser, la larga mesa para apoyar y medir las telas y bajo ésta, mi ahora tan amada alfombra. En el último compartimiento, ubicad en la parte trasera, estaba todo lo que no debía estar en ninguno de los dos compartimientos que ya mencioné: cachureos varios.

Ingresé al lugar, deje las llaves sobre el mostrador que hay en la entrada. Pasé a la especie de segundo cubo y prendí la luz. Dejé mi bolso y la comida sobre la mesa para medir y al verme despojada de bolsas y demases me recargué sobre la pared, permitiéndome embriagarme por unos segundos con el olor del café que aún traía conmigo. Estaba en eso cuando sentí rechinar la puerta que estaba frente a mí.

Ya sabía quién era, pero no estaba preparada para verlo, menos para hablarle, para aclarar todo.

-Era obvio que llegarías acá. Sora debemos conversar- Dijo Tai saliendo despacio desde el último compartimiento de mi taller. Sus ojos reflejaban que había dormido mal, su cara reflejaba tristeza y cansancio. Un revoltijo de sensaciones comenzaron lo suyo dentro de mi pecho: sentía las ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo fuerte, como también de dar la media vuelta y correr para nunca más verlo y sentir que con cada paso que daba lograba sacarlo más de mi corazón.

Pero todo fue en vano, solo sentí a mis piernas flaquear, diciéndome: "Sora, de acá no nos podemos mover"

Y entonces comprendí que por más que arrancara, ya no iba a poder escapar. Aquella conversación de la cual no quería ser parte estaba frente a mí. La mirada y el aspecto de Tai era angustiante, moría por abrazarlo, por llorar en su pecho. Yo simplemente quería llorar, quería que mis lágrimas hablaran y fueran ellas las encargadas de acabar con todo, de correr mientras el dolor disipaba y que además fuesen estas capaces de dar el último adiós. Y no yo.

* * *

 **Quizás muchos deben haber pensado que me morí (ok no xd) porque nunca actualicé. El año pasado traté de quedar lo más al día y lo logré. ¡Ya voy en quinto año! *-* y espero no atrasarme para acabar este año mi carrera. Deséenme suerte, que entro ya en un par de días y solo tuve un mes de vacaciones (y que yo ocupé para trabajar u.u)**

 **Según el documento, este capítulo lo inicie el 16 de julio de 2016. Y sí, estamos a 2 de marzo de 2017 (ni que me quedase tan bueno para haberme demorado tanto en subirlo xd) pero bueno, hice un compromiso conmigo de culminar este fic y en eso estoy.**

 **La verdad, ayer me leí mi fic completo en el trabajo :3 y aparte de reírme de lo mal que escribía (porque no sabía utilizar los guiones sobre todo jaja) los primeros capis me hicieron tan poco sentido, después me acordé de que este fic lo empecé poco después de terminar y bueno… Ya entienden para donde voy :B xd**

 **Empecé el siguiente capítulo, pero para que darles una fecha, entre el trabajo, la tesis, ver anime y la vida… Soy la peor, pero por lo menos sé que lo terminaré.**

 **No sé qué más decirles, apartes de pedirles disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Ojalá aún queden lectores de esta historia. Que tengan linda semana y perdón si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban u.u (Si alguien quiere hablar de Digimon Tri conmigo, soy todo oídos que escriben. Han sacado tanto poster Taiora que mis esperanzas de que acaben juntos revivieron en sobremanera *-***

Me despido. Muchos cariños :)


	13. Noches últimas

Disclaimer: Digimon, Sora y Tai no me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines lucrativos, a pesar de que Toei y Bandai con la merchandising de Digimon y los juegos de PS4 me tienen en la quiebra.

* * *

Capítulo 13: **Las horas pasan, tú te duermes, yo me voy**

 **Narra Sora**

\- Sora yo… - Corrió a abrazarme, yo solo atiné a corresponder su abrazo. Llevaba más de un día evitándolo y claramente lo extrañaba. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación, la tristeza.

-Tai no quiero que te vayas- Fue lo único que atiné a decir, aferrada a sus hombros.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme – Dijo de forma automática Tai.

-Pero… - Bajé la mirada antes de volver a hablar – Ambos sabemos que ninguno puede dejar las oportunidades que se nos acaban de dar.

-¿Sora entonces? Tú también eres una nueva oportunidad, tú has sido mi oportunidad. ¿Tú sabes hace cuanto yo no me permitía amar de nuevo? ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo me costó volver a entregarle mi corazón a alguien? ¿Confiar en otra persona? Tai hablaba rápido, serio y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos - Sora, a mí también me engañaron, tú no… - lo interrumpí.

-Tai yo… - Él nunca me había contado nada, y yo nunca me había detenido a preguntarle nada sobre su anterior vida amorosa.

-Sí Sora, todo lo que hice por ti en un principio partió desde la empatía. Mi antigua novia, con la cual terminé hace cerca de dos años y desde entonces había permanecido solo, me engañó con un amigo. Fue mucho el tiempo que utilicé para sanarme, para entender un montón de razones, motivos y demases – él apoyaba cada una de sus manos en mis hombros sin percatarse de la presión que a momentos me ejercía. Me miraba con dolor y yo nuevamente me preguntaba porque nunca había indagado en la vida amorosa de Tai – Sora todo fue… - Lo interrumpí.

\- Tai, ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado nada? – Sentía que mi mirada se había vuelto más cálida de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te acompañé a buscar tus cosas a tú antiguo departamento? – Yo solo asentí – Quería que fueras parte de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida. Quizás, fuiste el inicio de un nuevo libro. – Rió de forma amarga para luego mirar al piso. Recordaba esas palabras, yo se las había dicho cuando le pedí me esperase en el vehículo mientras subía a buscar mis cosas.

\- Tai… - Le dije para que volviera su mirada a mí. Lo cual conseguí de inmediato - ¿Crees que estemos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Crees que tal vez éramos alguien pasajero en la vida del otro para hacernos saber que podíamos volver a amar? Tai… ¿Qué es lo correcto? Dejar nuestros trabajos claramente no lo es, porque es por lo que luchamos y porque como adultos sería irresponsable dejarlos pero… ¿puede haber un nosotros? – Ambos teníamos la mirada brillosa. Tai no respondía, y no lo culpaba. Yo solo tenía las preguntas, no las respuestas y estaba segura, de que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Apoyó su frente con la mía, comenzó a bajar de a poco sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y rodearla. Me sentía pequeña, nuevamente recordé que Tai me sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, pero esta vez no me sentía desprotegida, sino que todo lo contrario. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiré de su perfume. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y sonreí. De pronto, pegó un suspiro fuerte, y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes Sora? No tengo una respuesta a ninguna de tus preguntas, pero si tengo certeza de ciertas cosas. Sí, sí creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos, de la misma forma que creo ninguno debe dar pie atrás a sus sueños, y con esto me refiero a nuestros trabajos. Yo tuve que dejar mucho para estar donde estoy, y tú… - Me sonrió- Tú amor, tú tuviste que sufrir mucho, perder mucho para darte cuenta de qué querías y de cuanto podías, sin la ayuda de nadie más. Sora – Dijo despegándose de mí y nuevamente apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros, tú perdiste mucho tiempo con tú ex y yo también. Un año… Un año Sora no es nada.- Terminó lo dicho con una sonrisa ladeada. Sin embargo, dijo todo sacando valor de donde yo no tenía y pensaba que él tampoco, sin embargo, me había equivocado. El me mostraba seguridad, la cual claramente yo no tenía y di a conocer con mi siguiente frase.

\- Pero Tai, ¿y si pasa algo? – El miedo en mi voz se palpaba, era evidente.

\- ¿Si pasa algo cómo qué Sora? ¿Qué te vuelvas a enamorar? - Dijo mirando directo a mis ojos. Yo solo reí irónicamente. Yo sabía que no me volvería a enamorar, no pronto, no sabiendo de Tai, no en menos de un año.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Dije despacio. Él respondió al instante.

\- Sora, me conozco. Se me va a hacer fácil esperarte, porque eres mi meta fija, eres el motivo por el cual empezar todo de nuevo, por el que decidí comenzar todo de nuevo. Gracias por ser mi oportunidad, porque me dejaste amarte y me has hecho olvidar y superar un tumulto de problemas. Yo te voy a esperar, te lo prometo. – No me había fijado, pero una de sus manos había bajado hasta una de las mías, hasta la que tenía el anillo que días antes me había dado. De a poco la elevó, hasta quedar a la altura de nuestros rostros – Que esto sea una promesa – Dijo mirando el anillo y luego a mí. Vas a ser la mejor diseñadora Sora, te lo aseguro – Dijo sonriendo a medida que con su otra mano acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja – Te aseguraras de ser la mejor, de llegar a donde ni siquiera esperabas, y yo te estaré esperando, orgulloso de todo lo que lograste, porque podrás volver a Japón, podrás volver sin amarras porque lo que comenzaste acá podrás continuarlo donde sea – Yo ya había comenzado a llorar, no quitaba la vista del corazón que estaba al centro de la pequeña argolla y luego lo besé, de forma tranquila, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada lagrima que llegaba a la comisura de nuestros labios.

\- Te prometo que seré la mejor solo si prometes esperarme Yagami – Dije sonriéndole, él merecía alguna sonrisa, por muy pocas ganas que tenía de sonreír, porque casi no tenía motivos, no sentía tenerlos en ese momento.

\- Más que prometido. Y perdóname por irme – dijo bajando su rostro, enfocándose en nuestras manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas.

\- No no Tai, yo tenía más que sabido que volverías, que te quedaba poco acá. Eso es lo que más me pesa, que yo sabía que estabas pronto a volver a Japón, solo que nunca imaginé que tu Jefe se dedicara a hacer todo tu trámite, no sé, o sea bueno, tú entiendes – Él Dio un par de pasos atrás para apoyarse en mi mesa de trabajo soltando el agarré de nuestras manos. Bastó ese gesto para sentirme vacía de un momento a otro.

\- Sora tranquila, yo tampoco tenía certeza de nada. Ahora, recién, tengo la certeza de que me quedan dos semanas acá – Dijo esto generando una mueca extraña en sus labios. Hubo un silencio, ninguno sabía bien que decir. Hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

-¿Podemos aprovechar estas dos semanas? – Dije con la voz entrecortada mientras miraba al piso y estaba con ambas manos en mis bolsillos, mostrando una sonrisa claramente dolida. Él me miraba con ternura, y pena. Subí mi vista y sequé mis lágrimas, tratando de mostrarme mejor. Tai trató de articular una sonrisa, escueta, pero lo hizo. Se incorporó y también limpió su rostro, para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

\- Claro que sí. De igual forma estaré más en casa, porque debo ordenar, entregar el departamento, ver lo de mi equipaje y todo eso. Te puedo ayudar a ver algo también. ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? Te puedo preparar algo para comer, de hecho, quiero comer contigo, te extrañé– dijo al momento en que miraba mi bolsa con comida y se acercaba a mí. No quise decirle que ya había encontrado algo para quedarme, y ante su última frase sentí miedo. Si ambos en un día ya nos habíamos extrañado… Una parte de mí decía que no aguantaríamos el año, el amor a distancia nunca es buena idea, pero lo intentaríamos, yo lo intentaría. Solo me limité a asentir. Quería ir a casa, el taller se me hizo poco acogedor de un momento a otro. Ya me veía ahí día y noche, sería mi refugio en tanto volviera a estar sola y por ahora, iba a disipar eso lo más posible. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para estar sin Tai y refugiarme en esas tres piezas.

Él tomó mis cosas, incluso mi cartera, luego me cogió de la mano y yo con la otra libre cargué la bolsa de comida, él rio, contagiándome. Acto seguido salimos de ahí. Ni idea de la hora que era. Ya había anochecido y circulaba poca gente. Hacía un poco de frío y ambos caminábamos cabizbajos, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, los silencios no siempre eran incomodos. Muchas veces, como está por ejemplo, decían mucho más de lo que ambos con palabras podíamos expresar: cada quien iba ensimismado en sus trabajos, sus quehaceres y su nueva vida, sin el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron cerca de las 23:30 al departamento. Tai abrió la puerta haciendo ademan para que la chica entrara. Estaba todo oscuro, sin embargo, las cortinas habían quedado abiertas y las luces de la ciudad llamaron la atención de ella, haciendo que esta caminara en dirección al ventanal que daba con la ciudad.

Tai miraba cada movimiento de esta, reparando en su silueta, la cual encajaba a la perfección con el ambiente, los colores, la situación. Ella abrió el ventanal, pasando al balcón y dejando que el viento la abrazase. Se apoyó en el barandal y lo miró. Tai colgó las llaves y dio paso lento, hasta llegar a ella. Por su cabeza pasaron mil y una cosas en el solo minuto que tardó en llegar hasta el lugar y sentirse embriagado por el viento y el perfume de la chica. Estaba realmente enamorado de ella, no veía su vida sin ella porque a ella la veía en todo: en sus sueños, en sus mañanas, en sus noches, en sus almuerzos, en su felicidad.

Llegó hasta ella y posó sus manos en su cintura. Ella, a su vez, posó una de sus manos en su cuello y con la otra contorneaba suavemente el rostro de él. Tai cerró sus ojos, dejando que su novia examinara cada una de sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos. Por un momento detuvo su exploración, él siguía con los ojos cerrados. De pronto una risita de Sora, tierna, dulce, contagiosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió el peso leve del cuerpo de ella sobre la mano que estaba en su cuello, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios sintió como de a poco la chica se ponía de puntitas tratando de alcanzar su altura, aun reía, y su aliento daba de frente contra sus labios.

-Te amo Sora- Susurró a milímetro de sus labios. Ella se deslizó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, depositando tiernos besos antes, para luego susurrarle - Pero yo te amo más, Taichi - y volver al frente de sus labios. Sopló, haciendo que Tai saliera de su ensimismamiento abriendo sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una sonriente Sora. Él hizo más fuerte el agarre a la cintura de la chica y ella entrelazo sus propias manos tras el cuello de él.

En ese instante el mundo eran ellos dos, mantuvieron la postura que habían adquirido y estaban al compas de una música imaginaria, solo guiados por la conexión de sus miradas. Tai de a poco fue rompiendo distancia, hasta llegar a sus labios, sora a medida que él profundizaba el beso subía sus manos, buscaba la cabellera del chico, buscaba aferrarse a él, a momentos sentía el pesar en el pecho de lo que vendría y más buscaba sostenerse de su novio. Intentó ahogar un sollozo, pero no pudo, fue totalmente audible para Tai. Luego de eso la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación que compartían.

Llegaron hasta la habitación, Tai dejó a Sora con sumo cuidado sobre la cama. Él mismo se quitó la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ventana: iba a correr las cortinas, pues buscaba dar a la habitación el mismo efecto que había en el comedor. Sora siguió cada paso del chico, aprovechando de ver su trabajado cuerpo. Él no tardó más de dos minutos en su acción, sin embargo, ese tiempo bastó para que ella le diera mil vueltas al asunto, sintiera nuevamente su pecho doler y llamar al vacío. Ya tenía una idea de lo que sería estar sin él.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, se dijeron cuanto se amaban entre risas y entre lágrimas, porque sí, ella lloró, él logro contenerse, pero sabiendo que en el vuelo de regreso a Japón liberaría esas lágrimas que ahí no quiso soltar.

A ella la venció el sueño al amanecer. Él por su parte no durmió. Acaricio su cabello hasta las 7 de la madrugada, para estar hasta las 8 recorriendo su espalda. A las 9 cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en su aroma y a las 10 solo la abrazó para sentir su calor hasta que esta despertara, cerca de las 11, con los ojos un poco hinchados, la nariz colorada y diciéndole a su novio que tenía hambre. Él se levantó, ella lo esperó, él regresó con una bandeja con los dulces que ella había comprado la tarde anterior y café recién preparado para ambos. Él no tenía apetito, todo lo contrario a ella, quien parecía comer por dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así pasaron las siguientes mañanas, pues las tardes estaban acompañadas por películas, trámites, trabajo por parte de la chica y la compañía por parte de él. Utilizaron algunas tardes para trasladar las cosas del departamento de Taichi al que sería de Sora de ahí a mínimo un año más. A Tai el departamento que había escogido la chica le pareció acogedor, un poco apartado y frío, pero sabría que la chica le daría su toque y no tardaría en hacerlo suyo.

Ella no sabía si conservar las cosas que eran de Tai, pues le recordaría más de lo que quería a él. Los sillones tenían su aroma, su cama, todo tenía parte de él, de ellos. Tai le insistió en que las conservara para que no gastara dinero de forma innecesaria, pues todo estaba en perfecto estado y con poco uso, ya que él solo llegaba en las noches al departamento.

Las siguientes noches también tuvieron su particular transcurrir: a ella la vencía el sueño y a él la luz del sol, pues, durante esas noches Taichi la contemplaba hasta que ya no daba más. Se quedaba mirándola como si esas horas las pudiese guardar para utilizarlas cuando ella ya no estuviese a su lado. Así pasó ese medio mes, hasta que llegó la mañana en la cual él tendría que partir.

\- ¿Tai, que hora es? – Preguntó ella aún abrazada a él, con voz ronca, aún adormilada.

-Son las 10:47 –Dijo él sin ánimos. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Ese día fue más fuerte que el sol de la mañana y logró permanecer despierto. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra sin ella para dormir y quería aprovechar esos momentos a su lado, consciente de que la tenía ahí. Su vuelo salía a las 15:30 de la tarde.

Sus últimas horas en Estados Unidos, sus últimas horas junto a ella. Sus maletas estaban al lado del closet y le hicieron burla toda la noche. Cerró los ojos esperando la hora no avanzase, esperando le llamaran del trabajo pidiéndole que se quedara, esperando llamaran a Sora y… ella le habló.

-Amor, ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno juntos? – le sacó de sus pensamientos. La colorina tenía húmedos los ojos, más una sonrisa que pedía por favor no hablar del tema que tenían más que asumido hasta cerca de las 15 horas. El solo asintió, con una sonrisa sumamente falsa, un dolor en el pecho y una inapetencia que prometía seguir tanto como sus ganas de quedarse junto a ella.

* * *

 **Juro por Tai y por Sora que traté de alargar mucho este capítulo. De hecho, hay una hoja entera de Word solo con alargue, pero no dio para más, tenía que quedar hasta ahí. Pero ya empecé el siguiente y va pa' largo, por lo menos harto más que este.**

 **Sí, Tai se va y Sora se queda, ambos prometen seguir con su relación a distancia pero no crean que todo será miel sobre hojuelas entre ellos. Las relaciones a distancia son complejas y más tomando en cuenta que están en continentes diferentes, con mucha carga laboral y con algo más, que ya he dejado entre ver jiji.**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya lo empecé, y no falta mucho para que acabe el fic. He canalizado mi sufrimiento por la falta de tiempo para la tesis, mis inexistentes vacaciones y que no alcancé entrada para el concierto de BTS escribiendo otro fic. Va' pa' libro eso sí xD. Yo había escrito una precuela en mi bio sobre el hace un año, pero en diciembre recién lo empecé y ya llevo casi 80 hojas de Word (Sí, es Taiora también xDDD).**

 **Ya, no lateo más por ahora. Ojalá recibir un par de reviews o algo boni para subir mi ánimo jaja (no ando sad, pero admito soné penosa xd) necesito más Taiora en el mundo para dejar de sufrir un poco. Cariños y abrazos, que tengan linda semana y… PERDÓNENME EL TITULO! Juro que lo odie, pero estuve muchísimo tiempo pensando algo mejor, y no surgió nada :'(**

 _Los y las quiero!_


End file.
